


Carmilla: Trinity

by S3v3nW0nd3rs



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Brotp, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Magic, OC, Royalty, Soul Bond, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3v3nW0nd3rs/pseuds/S3v3nW0nd3rs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity Clairborn is a fairy. Amongst the world of the supernatural, the fae are the most reclusive what with their natural desire for peace. Very few leave their home, much less travel into the world. But Trinity has always been a curious thing. She left home to learn more from humans. She gets more than she expected when she is accepted into Silas University. Follow Trinity and her adventures as she learns secrets, finds new friends, and maybe even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins

Hi. I know that you don’t know me but my name is Trinity Clairborn. Well, I guess if you want my full name it’s Trinity Ava Clairborn. I’ve read that it’s good to introduce yourself with your name and a firm handshake…but I guess I can’t really shake your hand. Okay 1…2…3…and breathe. My apologies, if you haven’t notice I’m a little…different. I guess I should start at the beginning, well the  _very_  beginning. I can’t just start where I really want to and expect you to know what I’m talking about. Unless whoever’s reading this actually  _knows_  me and if that’s the case; you are invading my privacy. I order you to stop reading; if you want to know anything than just  _ask_  me. This is for future eyes only. They’re the ones that I want to know my story. I’m losing myself again. I gotta get a hang of that.

Okay, so here’s what I meant to say; my name is Trinity Clairborn and I’m a fairy.  _Yes_ , I said it; I’m a fairy. We’re not myth. In fact, there are a lot of things in this world that people don’t know about. Fairies, dragons, mermaids, vampires, werewolves, basically anything that has been dismissed as myths or stories have a truth at the root of them. I’m a water fairy or sprite as some of us like to be called. It’s not very often that we leave our territory which happens to be underwater in the middle of a lake undetected by any and all that have not been welcome or is not a water sprite themselves. 

Hardly anyone ever leaves now, especially since the surface world continues to advance. Though we are peaceful, my people have developed a loathing for Grounders; that’s what we call people who live on the surface. I’ve heard that we used to roam freely from place to place, meeting other creatures and learning from them, sharing our cultures with each other. I guess that’s how the myths got started. But it’s not like that anymore. As time went on, Grounders found themselves in constant conflict with each other and soon their tensions seeped into our world. Soon my people and those like us retreated into our homes, having no wish to take part in or witness the chaos that began. But we were not spared. As time went on, the Grounders came up with new ways to harm each other and though unknowingly, harm us as well.

Luckily for my village, we were unaffected by the danger, for we were not close to it. But many others suffered. Those of us that live in the vast oceans of the world felt the consequences of the Grounders wars. First they would hear booms before what I learned is called a  _ship_  would sink, destroying pieces or sometimes  _entire_  villages. Fortunately, they were able to find use of the dreaded things and used them for shelter until they could find new homes. But things got worse. Before, all we had to worry about was something sinking, but then the Grounders found a way to survive  _under_  water, bringing their weapons with them as well. They had these huge… _machines_  and things that make the ocean tremble when they release them. 

Water creatures had to retreat further and further into the depths of the sea which is also a problem. At the very depth and core of the blue waters lie the Beings of the Old World. These creatures prefer to be left alone, living at peace in their solitude. The deeper we’re force to move, the more unrest these creatures become. No one knows what will happen if one or  _any_  of the creatures begin to rise to the surface and  _no one_  is in a hurry to find out. 

Not everyone took things lying down though. Not every creature is a peaceful of a race as we are. There were retaliations from fellow beings of the sea. Some lured Grounders with their beauty before dragging them to a watery grave, some fed them to the very creatures that they loved to hunt. These attacks were put to a stop in order to keep our kind a secret. But there were other techniques the creatures of the blue could use. Some creatures, my kind included have special abilities... _gifts_. These gifts were used to attack the Grounders and their strange machines. Some in the name of protection…others in vengeance. Some sea vessels encountered one might say… _accidents_. Accidents that the Grounders couldn’t understand, that they couldn’t explain. I remember a story that some creatures conspired together when another Grounder war was on the rise. Several groups conspired to use their powers to place glaciers around the borders their territories to keep the Grounders away. One ship traveled too close and met its end. It was called…what is it again? Titornia? Tantitic? The Titanic! Yes, I believe that is what it was called. Anyway, this made the Grounders wary to venture into certain parts of the sea. 

But of course some could not help their curiosity. These Grounders are either very brave or very stupid. Either way, venturing anywhere near this territory is a death sentence. The Royal houses, which hold some of the oldest of our kind stay near each other. They have powerful guards who are trained from birth to use their abilities to protect their homes. There are three families, the Cypher’s, the Rayne’s, and the Clairborn’s; they are The Triangle. The Bermuda Triangle to be exact. 

Now before you say anything, yes  _technically_  I’m a part of a royal family, but  _no_  I do not stay with them. Here’s the rundown; my mother Vivian Clairborn is the firstborn child of Thesuesius Clairborn. I know what you’re thinking; 'why does your mother have such a normal name compared to her father?' Well, grandma Clairborn thought the name was pretty after hearing it screamed by one of the victims who dared tread into their territory. Morbid? Of course it is, but I never claimed to be the  _only_  strange one in our family. 

Anyway, my mother was in line to be Queen  _if_  or  _when_  her father decided to step down. But…things didn’t really go as planned. You see, every hundred years, the fae gather together for a meeting…a Council of sorts. They call it the Centennial Conclave. We aren’t the only fairies out there. Each fairy belongs to an element. Just as we belong to water, there are other fae who belong to earth, fire, and air. There are a lot of others but really they’re just branches of the main elements.

Once every century, the King or Queen of a fae holds celebration/meeting, each time being hosted by a different elemental fae. The last meeting was held by Xanulous Tosin, the King of the Earth Fairies. That’s where things got difficult. Every fairy has a mate, someone who is meant solely for them, a perfect match. Someone who can care for them, yet challenge them, to learn things from as well as teach, someone who makes you wonder how you survived life without them. For my mother, that person way Alec Waverly. He wasn’t someone any of the families found suitable, but who can argue with fate? 

My grandfather was hoping that my mother would find her match among someone from home or another Royal. Don’t judge, my grandfather isn’t some pompous jerk who thinks himself above others, he just knows that my mother would be safe amongst a royal family due to the protection they have. To see his daughter find her mate in an errand boy with no standing whatsoever was basically the equivalent to seeing an iron blade to her heart. He knew that my mother never held any interest in being Queen and if the time came, she would probably pass the right to her younger sister Lucia the first chance she got. He knew in that moment that my mother would not return to their kingdom. That’s not to say that she doesn’t visit every now and then, but what parent wants to let their child go?

Pairings between fairies of different elements are rare but their children usually hold the power of only one of the elements with the slightest incline to their other parent’s element. Like me; my powers are water based but let me tell you, I know my way around a forest. So my mom stayed with dad, leaving all the luxury she was raised with to live in the sparkling crystal blue lake that is my home. Give it several decades or so and soon I’m born! Yay me!

Like my mother held little interest in being a Queen, I held just as little in spending my whole life in our village. I don’t hate my home. It’s actually quite beautiful, and calm, and peaceful. It’s the perfect place for a getaway. The thing is…I’ve always been interested in the Grounders. Yes I’ve heard all the horror stories about them but no one seems to think about how before all this tragedy happened, we used to be peaceful with one another. How were tiny little fairies friends with Grounders you ask? Well, we have the ability to change shape. Nothing major, it just allows us to grow a little taller, change the points of our ears, and makes our wings disappear. Not a lot of our kind still use the ability to shift though they are able. To most fae; Grounders=bad news. You get the gist of it.

As a little girl, my favorite thing to do was flying as close I could to the town just outside our territory and watch the humans. There’s so many things that they have and do. One day my curiosity got the best of me and I shifted into my ‘human’ form and walked into one of the buildings. There were shelves full of books, and boxes with shiny screens on it, and strange helmets that only cover your ears. It was called a ‘library’. I remember looking at my first Grounder book. I didn’t know the language, but the pictures were very interesting. I stayed there for hours, flipping through book after book. That became my new passion; to learn as much as I could about humans. The first thing I had to learn though was their language. The librarian, a nice elderly woman names Mrs. Logan, helped me work the computer and let me use their language CD’s. This is when I found my  _true_  passion; computers. The thought of so much information available at the tips of my fingers was amazing. I began to leave home earlier and staying at the library as late as I could.

My parents soon began to wonder where I would go during my days. If I wasn’t in the lake or the forest, then where could I be? One day, they followed me as I began to head into town. The second I shifted into my human form, I was plucked from the ground and into air before being dragged back into the forest. To describe my parents as furious is an understatement when we got back home. Hours of them lecturing how dangerous going into town is, how hurt they are that I lied about my whereabouts, and constantly checking me for any injuries or deformities or whatever they think the humans could've given me. They banned me from leaving home. I was told that if I could not be trusted to stay safe, then they would make sure of it themselves. 

That was the worst month of my life. All I did was eat, sleep, and make notes of what I learned from my time in the library. Dad did what he could to console me, but mom was sure that this decision was for the best. Soon my mother; seeing how unhappy I was, realized that she was being just like her father. She was so desperate to keep me safe that she kept me locked away from anything that may hurt me. It was then that she had a talk with me. She wanted to know what it was about the Grounders that I loved so much, why I felt the need to lie to them and risk danger by leaving the village. I explained that we shouldn’t judge them for the actions of a few. Some Grounders are dangerous but not  _all_  of them are. Isn’t it the same with us? While we are a peaceful race, there are others who do not share the same view. Fire fae are the perfect example. While most find them brash and temperamental, that doesn’t define them as a whole. 

My mother left my room without saying a word that night, leaving me thinking that I had failed in convincing her to let me go back into town. The next day, she and my father told me that they wished to go to town with me so they could see it with their own eyes. I was so happy that I didn’t have the patience to teach them enough to mingle too well. I gave them the quickest crash course I could before dragging them to the library. 

When we got there, I could see relief in the librarian’s eyes. I don’t know if it was so relieved because I was back or seeing that I actually  _had_  parents. I guess she thought that I was an orphan, either that or homeless. Though she did look at my dad strangely when he smiled at her and waved his hands in the air. I guess he misunderstood what I meant by ‘shake hands’. Since then my parents and I have spent our time in the library learning as much as we could about human history and their culture. 

As the years passed I was…I guess you could say ‘homeschooled’. With as much as I knew about computers now, it was easy to create identities for myself and my family. My mother took an interest in cooking, going as far as to even find work in a small restaurant. My father became a mechanic. Though he is used to nature, something about the human’s automobiles interested him. He began working make the machines healthier for the enviroment. I stayed at the library, working for Mrs. Logan. It was my job to organize and catalogue the books onto the computer. The other fairy’s in our village kinda pulled away from us, viewing my family as outcast for freely traveling to the Grounders and back. Though it isn’t illegal, it's an unspoken rule that it shouldn’t be done. Only  _real_  friends stayed by my family's side.

But we got over that a long time ago.  _This_  is what I  _really_  want you to know. This is  _my_  story. The story about how everything changed when I was accepted to Silas University.


	2. I'm Not Alone

I can’t believe it. After a year of begging, promising, and preparing, I’m finally here. I’m at Silas University. For the first time I’m on my own. I’ll admit that it was touch and go for a while. You see, I use to have a roommate…several roommates actually. Apparently the girl’s found me strange and requested transfers. After so many requests in such a short time I guess the dorm advisor decided that I was better off by myself. At least this leaves me able to decorate my room more. Blue, white, green, and brown fabrics surrounding the room and my own plants that I tend to. I try my best to make this place home.

This place is very…interesting. These humans enjoy mixing old traditions with new ones, like the homecoming goat sacrifice. It was the first time I’ve ever seen one and it was quite the experience. It wasn’t what I expected but I guess there are plenty of ways to sacrifice an animal. Take the Fire fae for example; they toss a goat into a pit of fire for their offering. One thing I  _do not_  enjoy is the amount of human males who attempt to court me. The ‘Bros’ of Zeta Omega Mu constantly attempt to gain my favor. It became so annoying that I decided to avoid most parties. The girls of the Summer Society are nice though. Apparently they are the rivals of the Zeta’s. I’ve never seen two groups so competitive before.

I find my classes quite fascinating. I major in computer science and technology but I have also taken an interest in philosophy. I yearn to know what drives humans. They are so interested in finding the meaning to their existence, separating reality from fantasy, and finding a place in life. My general courses are quite easy considering that I’ve spent my time studying ahead of the class syllabus. 

I still haven’t made any friends though. I smile and wave to others, I even attempt to start conversations. I guess I wasn’t as prepped for social interactions as I thought. The students here find me strange. In the beginning, they were lured in by my beauty but that soon faded once that they found that we had little in common or are able to relate to anything. I also struggle with understanding their humor. I admit my time here has been a bit lonely. There is one girl who is friendly to me. In my English class I sit next to a human named Laura Hollis. She was staring at the T.A. in front of the room when I had introduced myself and asked about the book that she was reading. She looked at me in confusion before telling me that the book on her desk was Harry Potter. When I told her that I did not know of such a book she looked at me in a mixture of shock and a little offense. She made it her mission to introduce me to the world of J.K. Rowling as well as recommending more book, movies, and TV shows that I should know. It turns out, she's also my dorm neighbor. She lets me borrow her books and DVD’s, telling me that I need to be properly ‘educated’ of the awesomeness that is Joss Whedon, Doctor Who, and Xena. While some of the human stories of the supernatural are  _way_  off base, some are a little uncomfortably close which makes me wonder if someone revealed themselves to humans or used their history to make a profit. 

Anyway, there are a few things at this school that I’m having a bit of trouble with. The library for one; apparently it is strictly recommended that students not enter it after dark. Then there’s the Alchemy Club that constantly have mishaps with their experiments that lead to not so fun conclusions. But the biggest problem is this; as you know, I’m half Earth fairy even though my main element is water. I’m able to sense the earth, like if crops die I could sense the sickness. When I opened my senses to the Silas grounds I felt…sick. It’s a very strange thing since fairies don’t get sick, at least not without being poisoned or cursed. The only thing that can  _truly_  harm a fairy is iron for its our greatest weakness. But something about the Silas grounds make me feel nauseous and gives me a headache. I can’t tell whether it’s good or bad, it’s just like there is too much of everything in one place. I know it sounds strange but that’s the best way I can explain it.

Of course it’s not like I can tell my parents about this. It was hard enough convincing them to allow me to go here, I’m not going to let a few unexplainable problems ruin it. I just happen to casually leave that subject out of my emails to them.

There was a party last night that basically  _everyone_  went too but I decided to stay in, finding the chance to  _spread my wings_. I don’t shift back to my natural form often here. Not only is it too risky but this place makes my senses go a little haywire. It’s better when I fill up the bathtub and lie underneath the water. It’s nothing like the lake I’m used to but it’s the closest I feel to home.

I sit in front of my laptop, eagerly watching the last season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Their versions of mythology are fairly off but it is still entertaining to watch. Suddenly a knock sounds on my door. I pause the video before jumping up from my bed and opening the door, being greeted by the sight of Laura Hollis.

“Hello Laura!” I smile at the closest thing I have to a friend. “Are you here for your DVD’s? I’m almost finished with Buffy.”

Laura shakes her head and looks at me with a bit of worry in her eyes. “No it’s not that, you can give them back whenever you want. I just wanted to ask if you happened to see my roommate Betty anywhere?”

I frown and shake my head. “No I have not. Why?”

Laura sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “Last night we went to a party and I came back early. I expected Betty to come back too but when I woke up she wasn’t there. There’s this note from the administration saying that she’s left but all of her things are still here.” She explains, handing me the note.

I look at the note in confusion. “Why is it multiple choice?”

Laura throws her hands into the air. “I know! Isn’t that weird! And it was ontop of a pile of  _ick_  when I found it. I’ve called Betty dozens of times and she’s not picking up!” 

I hand the note back to the blond. “Do you think something happened?”

“I don’t know.” Laura looks down for a moment before looking back up, determination in her eyes. “I’m gonna find out what's going on.”

“Is there any way I could help?” I ask, wanting to help the kind girl.

She shakes her head. “I’ll handle it. I have some calls to make.”

I nod. “If you need anything just let me know, okay?”

Laura gives me a small smile. “I will. Thanks Trinity.”

I grin. “You’re welcome.”

Laura smally waves her hand before walking back to her room. I close my door and make my way back to my bed. “I hope everything turns out well.” I mumble to myself before pressing play on the paused video.

A couple of days later I hear Laura’s voice rise as she speaks to someone on the phone. I guess her search for Betty has not been going very well. I’ve wanted to offer my help, but I’m afraid to intrude.  _Maybe I should just go knock on her door and offer my expertise. There’s a lot you can find with a computer._  I’m not quite sure of her moralistic view on hacking though. It’s something that I've found to be very frowned upon by humans, an invasion of privacy. I’m not quite sure why they would leave such private information vulnerable to computer techs like me but I can understand that the world is becoming more and more digitized and for some reason humans feel that they can connect without actually  _connecting_  at all. If Laura consents to it; give me a few minutes and I could pull up everything known about Elizabeth Spielsdorf. I could provide anything from her social media profiles to her social security number. Oh well, I guess that all I can do is wait.

As the evening sets in, I prepare myself to go to the dining hall for dinner. I do enjoy some of the food here but tend to stay away from their more…peculiar options. I put on a thin jacket before making my way out of my room and into the hallway, locking my door behind me. I smile at passing students on my way out of the dormitory. A pale, thin, brunette girl dressed in all black passes me by on the way. My breath hitches and my feet grind to a halt.  _That feeling._  I think to myself. I may not be the most experienced being but I do know that feeling. It’s familiar yet unknown at the same time. I turn my head and watch as the girl steps into the open doorway of Laura’s room.  _Another supernatural is here._  I don’t know who she is. I don’t know  _what_  she is. All I  _do_  know is…I’m not alone.


	3. Mystery

It’s been three days since Laura got a new roommate and I’m still trying to figure out exactly  _what_  her roommate is. The only thing I know about her is her name; Carmilla, and the only reason I know  _that_  is because of Laura’s loud frustrated voice seeping through the wall that separates our rooms. Other than that, all I know is that apparently Carmilla steals Laura’s food, wears Betty’s clothes, sleeps all day, keeps guests  _well_  into the night, and refuses to clean anything.

I think me and Laura are  _kind_  of friends now. I don’t know much about human friendships but I’ve read that there’s usually an exchange of bracelets, or necklaces, or various other tokens of affection. I’ve notice that Laura doesn’t wear much jewelry but she seems to be fond of sweets.  _Maybe I should ask mother to send another care package with extra sweets._  I can only imagine Laura’s reaction once she tastes my mother’s  _special_  brownies. And no, not ‘special’ like those horrible things that I tried at a party my first week here. Whoever mixed those herbs had  _no idea_  what they were doing. I’m surprised that human’s found so many uses from the gifts of the earth but is it too much to ask that they leave some things to the professionals? All those brownies did was make others act strange and they were  _disgusting_. I have no idea why people were eating so much of them. 

The ‘specialness’ in my mother’s brownies is a little pinch of fairy dust. And no, not like Tinkerbell in that silly Peter Pan book. Fairy dust doesn’t make people fly; it just gives things a bit of a  _kick_. Think of the world’s sweetest wines or the richest chocolate. Do you think the humans were able to achieve that by themselves? But let it be known that you  _do not_  mix any fairy dust with another. It might feel good but it could have drastic consequences. It’s actually illegal because it’s fairly similar to the human’s drug use. Using one at a time is okay, but mixing them together is intoxicating and the effects of the mixture will influence your actions, which can lead to disastrous results.

You see, fairy dust varies depending on the fae it comes from. Earth dust makes you feel calm and grounded, Water makes you feel confident and free, Fire makes you feel strong and passionate, while Air…I find Air dust the most spectacular of all. I’ve never had it myself and it is  _extremely_  rare that Air Fairies even  _offer_  their dust. 

My mother told me that each royal family has a small amount of each elemental fae’s dust; they were given as a token of gratitude to whichever fae kingdom hosted the Centennial Conclave. Her mother let her try some of it. All she had was a single fleck of an Air Fairies dust. She told me that there are no words for what she experienced but never has she felt so good, so pure, so… _light._  She explained that she understood why her family rarely indulge in it, why the Air Fae rarely share it or even use it themselves, for it could easily be addicting. That’s the reason why that out of all the Fae, Air Fairies will never share their dust with the world; they know that anyone who experienced the effect of the dust would seek more and they would not stop until they found it.

My mother told me a secret that day; a secret that I was told to  _never_  share with anyone. She told me about how there was only  _one_  time that the leaders of the fae mixed their dusts together. When the fae were suffering and dying because of the Grounder’s wars, the fairies looked to the royals for guidance. But every royal was at a lost, each of them were lacking what was needed to save their people. They held a meeting in secret to discuss ways to help their people. They came to the agreement that they would make a tonic. They would each fill a chalice with their dust, creating a power fueled tonic. Not only is does the tonic contain the dust of each element, but the dust of  _the most powerful fae alive_. They agreed that the only time such an event will ever occur will be when our species as a whole is  _literally_  on the brink of extinction. They each drank from the chalice, temporarily infusing themselves with pure power. 

The royals were able to calm down and clear their thoughts with power of the Earth dust, creative and confident with the power of Water, strong and inspiring with the power of Fire. The most important of all is that their intentions remained balanced and  _pure_  with the power of Air. They were able to organize a plan for their kingdoms. They worked with such fluidity, as if they were one. Without this tonic, our people would’ve died out. 

I don’t know why the royals keep the story a secret; I guess they don’t want to show any kind of weakness to their people, or any other supernatural out there. I  _do_  know that the elves were surprised that we survived. Elves are even  _more_  reclusive than we are, but they are also a lot more powerful. When the wars became more common and the humans began expanding, they were able to use their magic to travel to a separate plane of existence that they now call home. Elves were never really sociable or even really  _fond_  of others in the first place so I guess I can understand why they weren’t eager to offer shelter in their realm. Some of them chose stay but only a very few. There are probably only a handful of elves in the world today and no one’s ever going to find them unless they want to be found.

Anyway, maybe Laura will be open to the idea of hacking if I tell her that I can have her roommate reassigned without the administration ever knowing about it.

I jolt in surprise when I hear screech of disgust coming from my neighbor’s room. I jump up from my desk and head out into the hallway and towards Laura’s room. I raise my hand to knock when suddenly the door opens. 

Laura jumps back in surprise. “Trinity?!” She says, putting her hand on her chest to calm her speeding heart.

I give a small bow. “Apologies for startling you, but I heard you scream from my room and just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Laura eagerly nods. “Thank you for coming because I need a witness for this.” She says before taking my hand and dragging me all the way to the room of our Floor Don; Lola Perry. She rapidly knocks on the door until a tall, curly haired, redheaded girl opens the door.

“Laura! Hello, is there anything you need?” Perry asks.

“My roommate is a  _total creep_!” Laura tells her.

Perry frowns at her. “Now Laura, I know that not everyone gets along right away but that’s no reason for name call-“

“She has a milk container full of  _blood_!” Laura interrupts her.

Perry’s door is pulled farther open and a shorter redhead; Susan LaFontaine appears in the doorway. “Blood?” Sus-,  _LaFontaine_  asks. 

Susan LaFontaine has made it known that she prefers to be called by her last name and not be referred to a specified gender. I don’t quite understand it but there’s always more to learn about human customs.

“What exactly do you mean when you say ‘blood’?” Perry asks.

“I mean  _blood_  blood.” Laura clarifies for her. “I was going to have a bowl of Chokoa Crunch for breakfast and use Carmilla’s  _milk_ , but it wasn’t milk in the container it was  _blood_!” Seeing the skeptical look on Perry’s face Laura sighs in exasperation. “Oh just come on, I’ll show you.” She says before leading everyone to her room.

Laura stands aside while Perry and LaFontaine examine the blood covered cereal with furrowed eyebrows and hands on their waists. “See?” She says. “Blood. In the milk container. In my creepy roommate’s milk container.” She looks at Perry. “So, she’s gotta go, right?” She gestures back to the cereal bowl. “I mean, this is like, a death threat, or a health code violation. And the time has come for Carmilla to  _go_.”

While Laura speaks, I tilt my head in thought.  _Carmilla’s a vampire. She keeps her own personal supply so obviously she isn’t feeding on anyone on campus. So aside from horrible living habits and manners she’s pretty harmless._  I try to think back to the stories I’ve heard, wondering if vampires and fae ever crossed paths. If she has she must be extremely old. The fae haven’t interacted with humans for centuries and it’s even  _rarer_  that we travel out of our way and run into other creatures. I’ve heard every thousand years or so the fae are invited as guest to Elvin balls. Inter-species interaction doesn’t happen very often, but hey, time flies when you’re immortal. I snap back into focus when Perry begins speaking.

The Floor Don raises an eyebrow. “Well, there’s no denying it’s a little…odd.”

“Odd?” LaFontaine asks. “That’s where you’re going with this? How many people you know take Type-O with their Chokoa Crunch?”

“Okay, LaFontaine, you know you’re not here in an  _official_  capacity.” Perry scolds her and raises her hand to her chest. “So, as Laura’s  _actual_  Floor Don-“

“Are you really gonna try and pretend this isn’t a total freak show?” LaFontaine interrupts her.

Perry looks between LaFontaine and Laura. “We haven’t even given the roommate a chance to explain herself! For all we know it could be some kind of like…protein supplement.”

“For extreme hemoglobin deficiency?” LaFontaine scoffs.

Perry closes her eyes and sighs. “You’re not helping.” She says before looking at the bowl again.

LaFontaine holds out her hands. “I know you wanna pretend the weird here’s all Doctor Seuss, Perr, but in  _my_  world the alchemy club press gangs test subjects in the caf. As this floor’s  _un_ official truth speaker, I’m gonna tell frosh she needs to wise up if she intends to survive.”

Laura nods, pointing a finger in air but not moving her eyes from the bowl. “Oh, see, surviving. Yes. I like that plan. And in order to do that, we need to get rid of Carmilla.”

“Well, it’s not that I don’t understand, but don’t you think you oughta talk to her first? A lot of problems can be solved through good communication.” Perry tells her.

“A lot of problems can also be solved by taking hair and blood samples to figure out  _exactly_  what kind of freaky it is you’re dealing with.” LaFontaine suggest, pulling out a large hypodermic needle.

I frown at the instrument while Laura and Perry squirm and look away. “Ow, wow. That…” Laura flusters.  “Oh, okay.”

“I’m a bio major.” They say, smiling with pride at the medical instrument before looking back at Laura.

Perry shakes her head. “I still think that this is a bit of an overreaction.” She says before looking at me. “Trinity, you went through thirteen roommates before the Dorm Administration decided that you were better off alone. Although your roommates didn’t agree with you habits and hobbies, you are a normal, kind, intelligent young woman.”

Laura looks at me in shock and confusion. “You’ve had thirteen roommates?”

I nod. “I keep a lot of plants in my room since I don’t trust to put them in the green house with the Alchemy Club’s frequent visits there.” I tell her, shrugging. “Besides, the green house can’t support the types of plants that I have. Some girl’s claimed to be allergic, others had a problem with the various shades of color that I decorate with, but I think it came down to my being unable to socially bond and connect with them. As you know, I don’t know a lot about pop culture and seem to be a social misfit. While they were busy going to parties, I preferred to stay in and study. One girl was quite vexed that I refused to do her homework for her.”

Perry nods and looks at Laura. “See? Trinity never did anything wrong. She was homeschooled and this is her first time away from her family. Not to mention that her family lived in the wilderness so she’s not used to being around a lot of people, especially those her own age.”

LaFontaine looks at me with a hint of suspicion in their eyes. “You grew up in the wilderness?”

“My family believes that the technological advancements of the world only make people lazier and will eventually leave a large amount of the population incompetent should they ever need to function without internet, or electricity, and other machines that have replaced what man can naturally do by hand.” I explain my well-practiced speech about my home life. 

Laura’s brows furrow in confusion. “But aren’t you a computer major and at the top of your class so far? How do you know so much if you grew up in the woods?”

“When I was a girl, I would travel miles out into the small town at the border of the forest.” I begin.

“Your parents let you walk around the woods by yourself?” Perry asks in concern. “What if you had gotten lost, or hurt, or attacked by a wild animal?”

I smile. “I know the forest like the back of my hand, I’m not clumsy, and I’ve never had a problem with animals. The more dangerous ones where far away from where we lived and the ones near us were friendly. I guess they were used to our scents around the area. Animals were never really a bother.” 

Now that’s not a  _complete_  lie. I do know the woods well and fairies are naturally graceful. But I’ve never actually  _walked_  to town and animals aren’t friendly because they’re used to our scent. Fae are in tune to their element and its creatures. We can’t actually speak to animals but we can understand them in a way. It’s like an exchange of feelings. Basically we’re naturally born with a second language. As long as we mean no harm, animals don’t bother us. For those who refuse to ignore us or continue on in peace, we just release a bit of power to let them know who the  _true_  alpha is. As I said; animals were never really a bother. Another plus from being a bi-elemental fae, I can communicate with sea  _and_  land animals.

“Anyway,” I continue. “The first place I found was a library, which happened to have computers. They were kinda old but still functional. First I read as many books as I could and then I learned how to use a computer. I thought it was amazing how easily one can obtain the knowledge of so many things while sitting in one place. One day my parents followed me and after a little arguing and convincing that I wasn’t going to forget everything I was taught and raised with, I slowly began to introduce them to society. My mom eventually got a job at a small restaurant in town and my dad became a mechanic.”

“Wait.” LaFontaine says. “Your dad believes machines make people lazy and robs them of basic survival skills but he became a  _mechanic_?”

“Specifically he works to make cars healthier for the environment. He’s very good at it. And my mom made the restaurant popular by making sweets that are delicious  _and_  healthy. The town threw an Earth Day festival for the first time last year. The mayor even gave them an award for raising awareness and helping their budget by suggesting less expensive ways to live without giving up the luxuries that they’re use to.” I smile as I think back to the memory. 

My parents were able to convince the few friends they had left in our village to shift into their human form for the celebration. Later that night when they returned to the village, the Earth Fairies had a celebration of their own. It was the first time that the village didn’t act as if my family was contagious or invisible. They didn’t even know that the humans  _had_  an Earth Day. They gradually began to warm up to my family again. It’s still a work in progress but it’s better than it used to be.

“It took a while to convince them to let me go here.” I continue. “But it was only the natural worries that a parent has for their child when they grow up. They want me to be safe but they also want me to be  _happy_. They knew that nothing would make me happier than traveling to a new place and furthering my education.” I lift my hands a bit before letting them fall back to my sides, slapping lightly against my thighs. “And here I am today.”

“The Dorm Administration was sympathetic with Trinity’s case and felt that she shouldn’t have to feel any more uncomfortable than she already was with living here. She’s going through _twice_  the emotions that others do when leaving home and slso she’s a good student, she never causes trouble, and she’s kind to everyone she meets. The Administration found no fault in her habits or hobbies and thought that it was best to leave her to her own devices instead of having to live with people who make her time at the University difficult.” Perry explains to Laura. “Which is why you should give Carmilla a chance and  _talk_  to her before things get any worse.”

“But Trinity and Carmilla are  _nothing_  alike. In fact, they are the complete  _opposite_  of each other. Trinity’s nice to everyone she meets, Carmilla doesn’t even  _look_  at people before she starts being rude to them. Trinity  _asks_  to borrow my things and returns them in a timely manner, Carmilla  _steals_  them and when I take them back she just steals them again. Trinity is neat and clean; Carmilla leaves her clothes  _everywhere_ , never picks up after herself, and constantly clogs the drain in the bathroom. Trinity doesn’t spend the night with company in her room being obnoxiously loud with  _no_  consideration whatsoever to people around her, Carmilla on the other hand, sleeps all day and invites her ‘study buddies’ to hang out all night in  _my_  bed." Laura rants angrily.

“Laura. Laura!” I place hand on her shoulder, stopping the girl from listing any more differences between Carmilla and I. “While I am flattered by your compliments, I think it is most important that you calm down and take a deep breath.”

Laura nods and takes a deep calming breath before sighing. Seeing that she took my advice, I let my hand drop back to my side. “Believe me; Carmilla and Trinity are two  _very_  different people.” She tells Perry, shaking her head in frustration. “Okay, if you can’t help me, should I go to the Dean?”

Perry and LaFontaine share a wide-eyed look before turning back to Laura. “Well, that’s really not a good idea.” The Floor Don says.

LaFontaine nods in agreement. “Yeah, better just handle this yourself.”

“By complaining to the Dean, you’d probably just draw attention to yourself and you don’t want that.” Perry explains.

“They could stick you with someone much worse and you don’t wanna end up with some draco- pyromaniac, you know?” LaFontaine tells her.

“I’m sorry.” Laura looks at the short redhead in confusion. “‘Draco-pyro’ what now? What’s that-“ She asks, only to be ignored as the two continue to try and convince her of taking a different route in handling Carmilla.

“Besides, your old roommate will be back soon and then Carmilla will have to move out.” Perry says.

Her friend nods. “It’s a distinct possibility.”

“It’s what happened with all the other girls who disappeared.” Our Floor Don say. Perrry's eyes widen at her mistake she but composes herself with a smile.

Laura looks at Perry in shock before blinking. “I’m sorry, did you just say ‘all the other girls who went missing’? As in, this has happened before and nobody said anything?”

“It was nothing unusual. Just, you know, girls wanting to have a good time and getting a little carried away.” Perry flips a bit of hair over her shoulder as she tries to explain the situation as calmly and casually as possible.

The shorter redhead scoffs. “It was completely unusual.” They say before turning to Laura. “How do you not know about this? Both of them went missing for two days and then they just show up in a dorm room or a psych classroom with no memory of what happened to them.”

Laura turns to me. “Did you know about this?”

I shake my head. The news is a shock to me as well. “No. I don’t go out much and I don’t have anyone to talk to. I wouldn’t notice if anyone went missing.”

“It was frosh week. They had too much to drink.” Perry says when she sees the suspicion in Laura’s eyes.

“Yeah, because that causes random disappearances.” LaFontaine says.

“Really?” I ask them, genuinely curious. “Drinking too much of those disgusting beverages makes you disappear? How much is too much because when I went out almost everyone had a drink in their hand.”

The two look at me in confusion and Laura places her hand on my arm. “They were being sarcastic Trinity.” She tells me. 

“Oh!” I nod. “Sarcasm: noun. It’s a harsh or bitter derision or irony. A sharply ironical taunt; sneer or cutting remark.”

“Right.” Laura drags out the words before turning back to the two redheads, letting her hand fall back to her side. “She’s still getting a hang of that.”

“I understand sarcasm.” I defend. “Just as I understand irony: the use of words to convey a meaning that is the  _opposite_  of its literal meaning. What I don’t understand is why people are so found of using them. What is the point of saying something that you do not mean?”

“Susan, I swear-“ Perry says but they interrupt her.

“LaFontaine.” They correct her.

“Really?” She says, exasperated. “Fine. LaFontain-“

“Okay, whoa. I need to talk to these girls. Like, right now.” Laura cuts them off, putting a stop to a potential argument.

“Oh, yeah! Of course, you should talk to them.” Perry nods. “Um, except maybe-“

“Except maybe what?”

“Well, maybe not right now. Um. They weren’t hurt or anything just shaken up, and you’re a little…intense.”

“Intense?”

“She means they’re traumatized and you’re on a mission, girl.” LaFontaine clarifies.

“But I’ll talk to them and see if they feel up to meeting you, okay?” Perry suggest.

Laura sighs and takes a seat at her desk. “Yeah, okay.”

Just then, Carmilla walks through the open door and into the room, gaining everyone’s attention. 

“You must be Carmilla.” Perry says.

“Must I be?” The brunette asks with a bored look on her face, strolling passed us and dropping her book bag onto her bed before taking her pink shirt off, leaving her in only pants and a black bra. 

Laura nods towards Carmilla, her face clearly expressing what she has to deal with by living with this girl. I turn away from the sight, not wanting to invade the girl’s privacy even though it is clear that she is comfortable with everyone seeing her as she is. LaFontaine glances at the shirtless girl before looking away as well. 

Perry nods, her eyes looking at everything but Carmilla. “Well, then. So nice to have you on the floor. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of you. Come on, Susan.” She says, tapping them on the arm. “And Laura…” The blond looks at her. “Remember,  _communication_.” She says before leaving.

While Carmilla busies herself with sliding on a black shirt, LaFontaine steps towards Laura, offering their syringe. Laura shakes her head and they quickly follow after Perry. I point at the wall, motioning that I’m next door if she needs me before taking my leave as well.

I quickly make my way back to my dorm and sit on my bed, pressing an ear to the wall. I want to know what Carmilla will say to explain away the blood. I shift my ears into their natural form so I can hear the conversation better. I hear shuffling and movement before Laura speaks.

_“Yeah, you’re not gonna find your ‘soy milk’ in there.”_

_“It was just a prank.”_  The vampire says.

_“You filled a milk container with blood as a prank?”_

_“Ugh, you are such a freak.”_

_“There are worse things to be.”_

_“Sure. How about a ‘Carmy Cold Sore’? That would be worse.”_

_“Oh, were you the one spreading those little rumors? Nice try. That bunched up little face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup…”_

_“I wonder how hilarious it’ll be when I get the dean of students to kick you out.”_

Carmilla chuckles.  _“You whining to the dean? I’d pay to see that.”_

_“Think I won’t?”_

_“Be my guest.”_

I hear the sound of footsteps pass my room before stopping. 

 _“Sorry. Are we, like, interrupting something?”_  An unfamiliar voice asks.

 _“Really not.”_  Carmilla says, annoyance in her voice. 

_“Okay, cool. Hey, hey! Don’t I know you from an intro class?”_

_“I doubt it.”_

_“Okay. Um. I’m Sarah Jane, and this is Natalie. The Floor Don said Laura… Laura wanted to talk to us.”_

_“Oh, yeah.”_  Laura speaks up. _“Laura, that’s me.”_

“ _Okay.”_

 _“Please, come in. Sit down.”_  I hear more movement.

“Thank you.”

_“Ignore my roommate. She’s a sociopath.”_

I know I should stop listening, I’ve heard what I wanted but I also want to know what happened to these girls. I rest my head against the wall as the girls begin to explain their experience to Laura.

 _“So, earlier this year there was a thing where you guys kind of disappeared.”_  Laura says.

 _“Devastating interrogation technique there.”_  Carmilla says. Ah, sarcasm again. I still don’t understand why people are so fond of using it.

 _“Yeah.”_  Sarah Jane says.  _“It was freaky, okay? One second I’m at the swim team’s under the sea party. I’m, uh, downing Fizzy Dagons. And then, the next thing you know, I’m in my dorm room, I’m waking up, all these people are yelling at me, they’re saying I’ve been missing for two days…”_

 _“And the same kind of thing happened to you?”_  Laura asks the other girl.

 _“Yeah, like, I was at a wine and cheese and then I was standing in the middle of a lecture hall a day and a half later. Like nothing in between.”_  Natalie tells her.

 _“Right.”_  Sarah Jane agrees.

 _“And you guys don’t remember anything?”_  Laura asks.

_“No.”_

_“I dunno, someone that you saw, someone that struck you as odd?”_

_“El zilcho. But Dagons do have a ton of sambuca in them, right? So…”_

_“Well there’s the scoop of the century.”_  Carmilla interrupts.  _She really seems to enjoy sarcasm._  I think to myself.

 _“Feel free to stuff it.”_  Laura crabs.

Natalie begins to speak.  _“No, nothing from the time I was gone. Nothing I can remember…but, before that there were the dreams._

_“The dreams?”_

_“Yeah, like, I kept on having the same dream before. Like, I’m awake in the dark, in my bed, and there’s something like a cat or a lizard on the floor by the bed prowling. And sometimes it was this strange figure with dark hair and a white dress standing over me. And the darkness is in my eyes and in my throat and I can’t breathe.”_

Carmilla begins to whistle what I’ve come to learn is the theme song to The Twilight Zone before stopping and whistling The X-Files tune.

 _“What is wrong with you?!”_  Laura asks, frustration and offense clear in her voice.

 _“Right now I’m out of soy milk.”_  The vampire replies with ease.

 _“Um. I’m sorry. Um. I…”_  Natalie struggles.  _“I used to be…but now… I’m not, like… I’m sorry, I can’t be here anymore. I have to go. Um. I really hope that it passes over you and I hope it doesn’t touch your face.”_

I hear the pounding of her quick footsteps pass my room.

 _“Nat?! Um, guys, I’m really sorry. Nat’s kinda PTSD about the creepy dreams, but I’m gonna go. I’m gonna talk her down. Sorry.”_  Sarah Jane says and I hear her footsteps pass my room as well.

 _“If someone’s going around kidnapping girls, I can see why they threw those two back. Oh, sorry. Did I mess up your big break there, Lauronica Mars?”_  Carmilla mocks.

 _“I am going to kill you.”_  Laura threatens.

I take my head off the wall, shifting my ears back to their human form. I lie back on my bed and ponder on what I just heard, trying to figure out the cause of those poor girls pain. Some supernatural’s grow stronger with age. Is it possible that Carmilla could be causing the girls nightmares? Even if she is, that doesn’t explain everything. If Carmilla  _is_  responsible for the girl’s disappearances, why didn’t she feed on them? They said that they appeared days later, apparently with no injuries or any memory of what happened to them. This makes no sense, the only reason vampires interact with humans is to  _feed_ , so if Carmilla is the culprit, what is she doing with the girls?

I jolt in shock as the sound of an alarm blares through the building. I cover my ears, trying to muffle the sound as I quickly think back on the alarms and procedures section of the Student Handbook.  _Town Hall._  I remember.  _The alarm is a call for a mandatory Town Hall meeting and all students must be present within five minutes._  I rush from my bed and into the hallway, closing my eyes at the sight of flashing blue lights. After a moment I dull my senses and open my eyes, seeing LaFontaine motion students towards the exit as Perry frantically explains the alarm to Laura before rushing out of the building, Laura and LaFontaine on her heels. I turn back to the room and see Carmilla step out with a smug smile on her face. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow as she struts pass. I frown and follow the students out of the building.


	4. Investigation

I return to my room after the disaster that was the Town Hall meeting. Turns out, the meeting wasn’t called because of the strange disappearances of female students, but because Laura posted her journalism videos on the Silas network, and since the videos contain her speaking about her suspicions of the disappearances, it was flagged as inflammatory content. The dean of students warned us that whoever is spreading the rumors about missing students would face the consequences. At that point, Danny Lawrence; Laura and I’s English T.A. and the Vice President of the Summer Society argued that the subject shouldn’t be dismissed as a rumor since one of her society sisters is missing. After that, everything began to go downhill once the Zeta’s volunteered to protect any coed 7.5 or higher. I’m don’t know what they meant by 7.5, but something about that comment caused an uproar with the members of the Summer Society, who suggested reinstating night marches. The Alchemy Department argued that the night marches would ruin some mycological transitions and then the Zeta’s began chanting nonsense before someone began to throw fish into the crowd. Seeing that there was a potential riot on the rise, the dean ended the Town Hall. No questions were answered, no problems were solved, and no plans were made. The Town Hall meeting was completely useless. On the bright side, I was able to give Laura a way to safely post her videos without the University interfering by making sure her video posts go undetected by the Silas Network. 

There is something that I’m very worried about. When we gathered for the Town Hall…I felt power in the air, I couldn’t pin point it because I was also picking up other supernaturals in the area. The power felt similar to when I open my earth senses to the campus, but instead of making me feel sick it just made me… _terrified_. I don’t know what caused this feeling, all I know is that it’s old, and dark, and consuming. I wish I could talk to my mother about this but if she thinks that I may be in even the  _slightest_  bit of danger, I’ll be back in our village before I could blink.

 _Maybe I can contact Grandmother in secret._  I think to myself. Coventina Clairborn is the closest thing I have to a best friend. I love going to visit the palace because she always tells me of our peoples history and even teaches me things that I didn’t even know I could do, things apparently only those of a royal bloodline could do. While I can’t ever see myself ever taking the throne, Grandmother made sure that I was well prepared. 

 _“You don’t need a crown to be a Queen.”_  She told me. I’m still trying to figure out what she meant by that. What would I be Queen of? 

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door. I stand from my desk and walk across the room, opening my door. A tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed male stands in the doorway. “May I help you?” I asks.

The boy smirks, slowly dragging his eyes down my body before meeting my gaze. “My name’s Brent. As a Zeta Omega Mu, it is my duty to protect the hotties of this campus.”

“Thank you for the offer but I do not require your protection.” 

“Hotties around the school are going missing. It isn’t safe to go out by yourself at night. Who knows what could happen? That’s why I should walk you to your classes and stuff. We could get to know each other.” He says, leering at me.

“As I said, I do not require your protection. I have no night classes and I do not attend parties. My day is over by the time night falls. I suggest you offer your services to someone else.” I tell him, a bit of sternness in my voice.

“Come on…”

Seeing that he does not intend to leave I release a small surge of my power towards him. Brent’s body stiffens and his eyes widen. He gulps and rubs the back of his neck with a shaky hand. 

“Well you obviously won’t be in any trouble.” He says, clearing his throat. “I’ll go see if anyone else needs my help.” He doesn’t wait for a reply before quickly fleeing from my doorway as calmly as he could. 

Two more Zeta’s pass by my door and make their way to Laura’s dorm, knocking on her door. I narrow my eyes at the shorter male.  _He feels just like Carmilla._  He must’ve been one of the other supernaturals that I sensed at Town Hall.  _Just how many vampires does this school have?_  I think before stepping out into the hallway, closing my door behind me. I head out of the dorm in search of Laura’s dark haired roommate. While I don’t know Carmilla well, she’s lived with Laura for all this time and hasn’t laid a finger on her. I don’t trust the other vampire though and there’s really nothing I can do without revealing myself.

My search doesn’t last long as the vampire I’m looking for is slowly walking towards the direction of our dormitory. “Carmilla!” I lightly jog up to her.

“What have I done to make you think that I enjoy your presence enough to talk to you outside of my room?” She asks as she passes me with a bored look on her face.

I ignore the comment and keep pace with her. “I just wanted to let you know that they Zeta’s went through with offering their protection to the coeds.”

“Oh joy.” She sighs and rolls her eyes.

“A couple of them are at your room.” I tell her. “What were their names? Uh…um.” I think. “Will and Kirsch.” 

Carmilla tenses at the sound of Will’s name before walking faster towards the dormitory. I stop walking and watch after the girl as she enters the dorms.  _It’s a good thing that worked._  Even if Carmilla’s reason for going wasn’t to protect Laura, it’s clear that she likes her space and won’t put up with anyone intruding it. She should be able to keep the Zeta’s away. I look at the starry night sky before starting to walk back to the dormitory. By the time I make my way inside and up the stairs, most of the Zeta’s seem to have cleared out. I pass Will and Kirsch on the way to my room.

Kirsch holds a hand to his neck. “I can’t believe she bit me.” 

I walk into my room and close the door behind me.  _Maybe getting Carmilla wasn’t such a good idea. I didn’t want her to hurt anyone._  I take a seat at my desk and start up my computer. I  check Laura’s vlog for updates and see that the whole incident was recorded. While Carmilla didn’t use the best technique to rid their room of the Zeta’s, at least it was affective. And more people are viewing Laura’s vlog. Seems like the anonymous emails I sent out got the attention of some of the students. Laura looks so happy. I’m not going to tell her that while I was cloaking her vlog from the University network, I placed the video in the emails of several students. I’m just glad I was able to help. I turn the screen off with a sigh before readying myself for bed.

The next day was relatively normal. Fortunately I was able to attend all of my classes Zeta free. Danny and Laura spent the evening trying to figure out who’s responsible for the missing students. The only problem that night was the loud music playing from Laura’s room. For some reason, Sarah Jane and Natalie are acting very out of character…or at least extremely different from how they were the last time Laura spoke to them. If I didn’t know any better, I would think that they ingested at least a handful of Water fairy dust. But that’s impossible since I’m the only fairy here.

The next morning I walk to Laura’s dorm. I pass Carmilla on the way and smile at her only to be ignored. I knock on the threshold of Laura’s room.

Laura turns to look at me. “Oh hey, come on in.” She says, turning back to her computer. “I need to show you something.” I sit on edge of Laura’s bed closest to her desk. “So, after several hours of Facebook stalking, let me reintroduce to you: Elizabeth Anne Spielsdorf; High school valedictorian, mayoral page.” She says, pulling up several pictures of Betty. 

My eyes widen. “You spent hours looking for these? You should’ve come to me; I could’ve used my facial recognition software to have this information in seconds.” I tell her, making Laura’s face fall. “I’m sorry. I know you’re a little uncomfortable with how easy it is for me to access personal information.”

“No.” Laura denies, shaking her head. “It’s not that-“

“It’s okay. You found information that Betty was comfortable sharing with the world. If you had let me do it, we might have learned things that she would rather we not know.”

She turns back to the monitor and stares at the images before shaking her head and sighing. “Whatever was happening was happening before she even disappeared. And I didn’t have a clue. God, what the hell is going on here?”

My throat tightens as I begin to feel the suffocating aura of power again. Suddenly LaFontaine and Perry rush into the room.

“Laura, you gotta hide quick.” The shorter redhead warns her.

“What?” Laura asks.

“The dean! The dean is coming!” Perry tells her before the tall woman appears in the doorway, making Laura and I stand from our seats.

“Uh, hi, miss dean. Can we help you?” Laura asks nervously.

“I’m here to speak with Miss Karnstein.” The dean says.

“Who?”

“Carmilla.”

I try to remain as calm as possible as the dean reprimands Carmilla in the hallway. LaFontaine presses their ear against the door, eavesdropping on the conversation while Perry stands by the kitchen area with a disapproving look on her face.

Laura speaks to the camera with glee in her voice. “And what kind of thrilling do we find ourselves on now, gentle viewers? Our  _terrifying_  dean of students has dropped by unannounced and she’s reprimanding my  _awful_  roommate in the hallway. So,  _naturally_ , I thought I’d share the fun with you.”

“This is so childish. You’d think we were still six.” Perry scolds.

“Shh! I can almost hear what she’s saying.” LaFontaine says. “Okay. ‘I didn’t go out of my way to get you accepted here to have you behaving like this!’.” They relay. “Man, she is in trouble.”

Laura chuckles. “Well, she’s as wonderful a student as she is a roommate.”

Perry folds her arms across her chest. “Schadenfreude isn’t very attractive, Laura.” 

The girl closes her eyes and grins. “But so satisfying.” She opens her eyes and turns her attention back toward the door when the conversation outside becomes more heated.

“Oh, uh…” LaFontaine listens to the scolding. “‘If you don’t take care of the situation  _I_  will.’” They smile and turn to look at Laura. “Man, all that’s missing is ‘now straighten up and fly right, young lady’.”

“Yes!” The journalist fist pumps. Perry clears her throat, making the blond turn to her. “I know, it’s just…she  _so_  had it coming.”

My fist clench as I desperately wait for the dean to leave the building. 

Perry looks at me in concern. “Trinity, are you okay? You seem ill?” She says, making the others examine me.

I try to swallow the lump in my throat and compose myself as best as I can. I clear my throat before I speak. “I’m fine. I skipped dinner last night and I haven’t eaten today. I’ll be better once I get something in my stomach.” I lie.

Perry frowns. “You shouldn’t skip meals. It’s important to get a health serving of proteins and nutrients every day.”

Laura grabs a cookie from the container on her desk and offers it to me. I repress a groan as I take the cookie out of her hand. I don’t think I’ll be able to eat anything or manage to keep it down while the dean is so close.

LaFontaine straightens up when the door suddenly opens. “Oh, hi, miss Dean sir, your disapprovingness.”

“So lovely to have you visiting the floor, ma’am.” Perry greets, the smile on her face doesn’t hide the fear in her eyes. The dean ignores the students and strides away. I release a sigh of relief as the dean’s aura begins to fade away.

Carmilla stalks into the room with her head down. She slides her book bag off her should and tosses it onto her bed before plopping down herself. She rests her arm on one of her knees and rubs her forehead.

An awkward silence passes before Perry speaks up. “Well, as much fun as we’ve all been having, I’m sure LaFontaine and I have a student crisis to attend to somewhere.” She walks towards the door.

Her friend nods in agreement. “Oh, yeah, totally.” They say before motioning towards Carmilla. “But before we go, I have some questions for you about-“

Perry cuts them off. “You can ask her later.” 

“But-“

“Now, Susan.” She says; opening the door and leaving, LaFontaine follows after her.

I stand from my seat on Laura’s bed. “I’ll see you later.” I tell Laura and look at Carmilla. “Bye Carmilla.” As usual, the vampire ignores me and I take my leave.

Once I’m in my room and the door is locked, I collapse to the floor, panting. That power that I felt the other night…it was the dean. The dean is a vampire, the dean knows Carmilla,  _Carmilla_  is a vampire; there are other vampires on campus. Girls are disappearing and the dean’s going out of her way to dismiss the situation as a rumor. If vampires aren’t feeding on the girls, then what are they doing? 

There’s something about the dean. Something… _off._  She’s a vampire but she feels… _tainted_ , or tied to something. I can sense that she’s old and powerful and whatever she’s tied to is even  _more_  old and powerful. 

I shakily stand up and make my way to the bed, letting myself fall onto the mattress in exhaustion. _I need to contact Grandmother._  I think as my eyes drift close. Whatever is building up seems to be dark and dangerous but my biggest worry is…can I even do anything to stop it?

 


	5. Gravity

The next day, I spend my time eagerly waiting for a chance to contact my grandmother. Because she resides in the palace at sea, I won’t be able reach her with human technology like I do mom and dad. I need to find a water source to be able to reach her, and not just  _any_  water, but saltwater. While I may be able to reach her by using the water available in my room, because my grandmother is so far away, the connection wouldn’t be as good; using water similar to that of the territory improves it. Luckily for me, Silas happens to contain multiple pools for the swim teams.  But I don’t understand why they felt the need to have a saltwater, a freshwater,  _and_  a chlorinated pool. 

Unfortunately, I won’t be able to go to the gym until after dark. I wanted to go directly after my classes ended but the women’s swim team will be in the gym for practice. I have to make sure that no one is in the area before I attempt to reach my grandmother. The last thing I need is to expose not only myself but a  _royal_  as well. As far as the humans know, fairies are a myth and the supernatural believe that we are endangered if not already extinct. 

It’s one thing if I were to expose myself, but to expose the Queen of the Water Fae; thereby revealing that one kingdom if not  _all_  of the faes still exist would be disastrous. I can’t even begin to imagine the consequences I would have to face if that were to happen. I’d be made an example to the rest of the fae; showing them that endangering not only your element but your species as a whole is treason and will not be tolerated. My family would have to punish me; they’d have no other choice. If I were to be spared after committing such a crime, the kingdom’s subjects would rebel; which is the last thing that should happen in a time of fear, uncertainty, and panic.

I’m pulled out of my dark thoughts by the sight of the night sky. I look over at the clock by my bed.  _The swim team should be just about finished._  I think, before leaving my room. Once I’m outside, I keep close to the shadows of trees and buildings, not wanting to attract the attention of any passerby’s or Zeta’s. I hear the sound of a ruckus the closer I come to the gym. 

Getting as close as possible without being seen, I take cover behind a nearby tree and observe the spectacle.  _I’ve grown tiresome of this petty feud._  My jaw clenches in irritation as I watch the sisters of the Summer Society bicker with the brothers of Zeta Omega Mu about who gets to protect the campus.  _Did they have to do this right outside the gym?_  Suddenly the two groups collide, shoving at each other, their voices rising louder. The women of the swim team stand a safe distance away, their faces showing a mixture of worry, fatigue, and amusement. I spend the next few minutes thinking of ways to get around the mob but before I could devise an effective plan, the Zeta’s begin running in different direction. The sisters of the Summer Society chase after them in fury, curses spewing from their lips.

I turn away, pressing my body against the tree as the enraged students rush pass me. Peeking out from my hiding place, I watch as the few Zeta’s and Summer Sisters left usher the swim team away. Once the coast is clear, I race across the grass and into the gym. I stride down the halls, my eyes scanning for the sign of the swim department. Finally reaching my destination, I promptly enter the pool area. I jog to the edge of the Olympic pool and drop to my knees. I take a deep breath and pull up the sleeves of my denim jacket before dipping my hands into the water. 

I close my eyes and begin to chant in my native language.  _“Coventina I call to thee; accept my appeal and be presented unto me.”_  I feel the magic flow through my fingers and into the pool. I open my eyes and pull my hands out of the small circle of water that bubbles and glows against stillness of water left untouched by my powers. Swirls of colors appear and the water calms, revealing the face of my grandmother.

Fairies are eternally beautiful. If anyone were to look at Coventina Clairborn, they would never assume that she is a grandmother. Humans expect wrinkles and greying hair as they grow older, however; the fae’s features cease changing once they reach the prime of their maturity. My grandmother furrows her brows, her dark eyes filled with worry.  _“Trinity, why did you use the Call of Succor? What is wrong?”_

 _“Before I speak of my predicament, I ask that you promise to keep the contents of my call a secret. Do not speak a word of this to_ anyone _; even Grandfather.”_ I tell her. 

My grandmother narrows her eyes but I remain silent. Seeing that I will not speak without her acceptance of my plea, she sighs in resignation.  _“I promise that I will not speak of your call to anyone.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Now tell me, what troubles you so granddaughter?”_

I wet my lips before explaining the events that have occurred since my arrival at Silas. As I go deeper into my tales, my grandmother’s face clears of any emotion. My grandmother retains her cool expression as I finish. 

 _“Grandmother, what should I do? There has to be something that you can tell me. Information, advice, strate-“_  I begin listing only to be cut off.

 _“Return home.”_  She orders.

My eyes widen in shock.  _“What?”_

_“Leave that school and return to your parents.”_

_“But what abou-“_

_“Through your life I have supported your quest for the unknown and your fixation with humans; but do not ask me for this.”_

_“Grandmother you don’t understand.”_

_“I understand that whatever lies inside that dreaded school is dangerous. I don’t know what it is, nor do I care. You will return to your village, where it is safe. You got your wish to live among the humans; now it is time for you to return.”_

_“How can you say that?! What about my friends?! I can’t just leave them!”_  I say in disbelief.  _“For my entire life, you have told me to do what I feel is right, to live the life that I want to-“_

 _“And if you want to continue living; you will return to your village. You are Fae. You know that you will outlive every human you’ve ever met. This is not an option. As your Queen I order you to go home. I will be expecting a call from your parents upon your return.”_  She says before her image dissipates, leaving me with only the reflection of my face in the water.

 _I can’t believe she did that. I can’t believe that instead of helping me find a way to protect my friends, she’s_ forcing _me to_ abandon _them._  I don’t notice that I’m crying until a tear drops into the pool, disturbing the still water. 

I never expected this. What I just witnessed was the complete  _opposite_  of the woman I’ve admired since the day I was born. My Grandmother has always been by my side, offering aid and advice when needed. She’s the one who taught me how to hold myself as a royal, yet fight as a warrior; who explained our people’s history as well as encouraging me to learn the history of others. 

I wouldn’t even  _be_  here if it wasn’t for her. Even after the amount of begging I did last year, it was my  _Grandmother_  who was able to convince my parents into letting me attend University. _“A hundred years is but a blink of an eye to Fae as old as we are. Trinity will only be gone for four. She sees time pass as if she were a human; let her enjoy her youth. She’ll be there and back before you even notice.”_  She said. 

 _Four years._  I scoff.  _I haven’t even been here for four months!_  With no reason to stay any longer, I sniff and rise to my feet. I fix my jacket before angrily wiping away my tears. I have bags to pack. 

I make my way out of the pool area and into the hallway in a daze.  _What will I say to Laura? To Perry or LaFontaine?_

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I crash into someone as I turn the corner. I stumble back a bit as does whoever I collided with, dropping their bag in the process.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that anyone was here.” A bell like voice says.

I look up and my world is turned upside down. Love. Consuming, absolutely  _fated_  love. No longer do I yearn for anything other than her happiness and safety. Gravity no longer holds me to this earth;  _she_  does. My heart hammers against my chest as I stare into the captivating brown eyes.  _My mate._  My thoughts confirm. My  _human_  mate.


	6. Her

_I've found my mate. My mate is_  not  _Fae. My mate is_  human. My mind repeats over and over again as I stare at the beauty in front of me. I take in the sight of her smooth olive skin, her damp chestnut hair, and the enchanting chocolate eyes that tied me to her.

“Are you okay?” She asks, snapping me out of my dreamy daze.

“I…I…uh…” I struggle.  _Say something! I_  internally shout at myself.  _You’re making a fool of yourself in front of your mate! Say something now!_  “Hi!” 

“Hi.” She smiles. “I’m sorry for bumping into you. I forgot my bag in the locker room. I didn’t think that anyone would be here.” My eyes drop to the small red gym bag on the floor. I crouch down and pick it up, handing it to the girl. “Thanks.” She slings it over her shoulder.

I smile at her. “You’re welcome. And no need to apologize. It was my fault; I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”  _There! I spoke to her!_

She narrows her eyes at me for a moment before they widen in realization. “I know you!”

I look at her in confusion. “You do?”  _How does she know me? I've never met her before. I would_  know  _if I met my mate._

“Yeah.” She nods. “You’re from the vlog that one girl posts.”

“Laura.” I provide. “You watch the vlog?”

She shakes her head. “No; but a friend of mine does. I remember seeing you in one of them.” 

“Oh. Well, my name is Trinity.” I hold out my hand.  _Please take it, please take it, please take it._  Sparks run through my body when her soft hand takes mine. 

“Mia.” She tells me. I shake her hand before reluctantly letting go. “Um, I hope you don’t mind me asking; but what are doing here? I’ve never seen you around her before and you’re not really dressed for exercising.”

I look down at my blue flower print sundress and strappy silver sandals before looking back up. “I uh, just got a little turned around.”

She raises an eyebrow “So, you help your friend with a vlog about missing girls, but you walk around by yourself at night and get lost?”

 _Well, that makes me sound stupid._  “What about you? You know that girls are going missing and you’re here too.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Well so can I.” I defend.

“Okay.” She says, but I can see a hint of skepticism in her eyes. “Why don’t I show you the way back to the dorms.” She suggests."

I smile at her again. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Let’s go.” She guides me out of the gym and we leisurely make our way back to the dorms. “So, is this your first year?”

I nod. “Yeah. I major in computer science and technology. You?”

“I’m a freshman too; majoring in pre-med.”

 _Freshman. Great, that means we’re in the same dorms._  “You want to be a doctor?”

“Mmhmm. My dad’s one. He used to take me to work with him all the time when I was a kid. Pretty soon I knew what I wanted to do when I grew up. What about you? How did you get into computers?”

“I grew up very…sheltered. There was only a small library in my town. I’ve read every book in it. I wanted to know more, to learn more. I learned how to use a computer, which gave me access to an extreme amount of information. I’ve loved them ever since.”

“Why do you want to learn so much?” She asks.

I shrug my shoulders. “I don’t really know. Ever since I was young, I was always curious about the world around me. The history, the culture, the people…it’s just how I’ve always been.” 

“What do you want to do when you graduate?”

 _Now_  that’s  _a question. My parents expect me to go to University and return home, but to actually pursue a career or start a life? Then again, with my mate being a human; it’s something that they will have to get used to._  “Maybe a data analyst or a software designer.” I answer. “What medical field do you want to work in?”

“I don’t know yet. So far, I’m leaning towards general but that could change over time.” 

I hold in a sigh as we finally approach the dormitory. “I guess this is our stop.” I pull open the door and let her walk in before following after her.

“I guess it is.” She turns to look at me. “What dorm do you stay in?”

“308.” 

Her eyes widen a bit. “Really?”

“Yes.” I nod.

“But uh…I heard…” She falters.

 _Oh._  “You heard about all the transfers.” I surmise.

“It’s just…you seem so different from what I’ve heard.”

“Thank you, I guess.” I tell her. “People don’t really seem to get along well with me. I didn’t have a lot in common with my previous roommates and we just clashed. Now I stay in the dorm by myself.”

She nods. “Cool. That you have a dorm to yourself I mean, not that people don’t get along with you.”

“Yes.”

She looks at one of stairwells before looking back to me. “I guess I’ll see you around sometime?”

I nod. “Sure. Thank you for walking me here.”

“No problem.” She adjusts the strap of her bag. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” She turns away and begins walking up the stairs. Once her figure disappears I turn and begin walking up the stairs leading to my dorm hall. Once I’m in my room I drop into my desk chair and place my head in my hands.  _I've found my mate. Her name is Mia._

I only then realize that I never asked for her full name, or her dorm number, or her favorite color, or food. I need to find out more about her. I boot up my computer and hack into the student directory. I pull up the freshman files and see the long list of names. _I met her in the gym and her hair was still wet. She must be on the swim team._  I narrow my search down to first year athletes and pull up the women’s swim team roster; luckily for me it includes pictures. I scroll down the list and stop at the sight of Mia’s image. My brows furrow in confusion at the name though; Candace Pierce.  _But she told me that her name was Mia._  I click on the picture, which brings up her stats.

Name: Candace Pierce

Year/Class: Freshman

Event(s): Freestyle

Hometown: Richmond, Virginia

Height: 5’6 (168 cm)

Weight: 55 kg (122 lbs)

 _There must be more information than this._  With her full and apparently real name I’ll be able to find more on her. I bring up a new window and begin to type before my fingers freeze. Should I be doing this? It would be an invasion of privacy to look up everything about her. She’s my mate. Should I find out everything I can now and charm her with my knowledge or let her tell me everything herself? _If she even wants to talk to me again. Not only did she lie about her name, but now she knows that I’m the dorms resident ‘weirdo’. Who know what people have been saying about me?_  I rub my eyes before closing the windows and shutting off my computer. 

I stand from my seat and walk the short distance to my bed before lying down. I stare at the ceiling, thinking of the beautiful brunette that has enchanted me. I am snapped out of my thoughts by the sight of sunlight beginning to trickle through my curtains. I stand up and pull them open before taking out my watering pot and tend to the plants at the window sill. By the time I’m finished, the sun has completely risen.

After freshening up, I hastily throw on some jeans and a sweatshirt before striding from my room in determination. 

I jog out of the dorms and towards the gym. I push through the doors and run the saltwater pool. Once again, I drop to my knees at the edge of the pool and stick my hands into the water.

_“Conventina I call to thee; for the matter of colloquy be presented unto me.”_

The water bubbles and glows before the image of my grandmother appears.  _“Trinity.”_  She greets.  _“You must be calling to inform me of your leave. I know you do not wish to, but it is dangerous to interfere in the matters of other supernaturals. You will understand in time-“_

I cut her off.  _“I’m not leaving.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I’m not leaving Silas University.”_

_“I did not order you to leave as your grandmother but as your_  Queen.  _Do you understand the consequences of disobeying the order of a-“_

 _“I know the consequences. I also know of the Joining Clause; I am not bound_  to  _or_  by  _anything that leads to potential endangerment or harm of my mate.”_

My grandmother’s face twists in confusion.  _“What do you mean?”_

_“I’ve found my mate Grandmother.”_

Her eyebrows rise in shock.  _“You found another Fae there? Never the less; you must still return home, your mate will be welcomed as well.”_

 _“My mate will_  not  _be welcomed.”_ I argue.

 _“Nonsense.”_  She dismisses.  _“If they’re from the kingdom of Fire or Air, Earth is your home. They cannot refuse your mate entrance into their territory.”_

 _“My mate is not fae!”_  I tell her.

She looks at me, mystified.  _“What?”_

 _“My mate is human.”_  I reveal.

_“That can’t be.”_

_“It is. My mate is human and I am_  not  _leaving her here. You and I both know that she will never be welcomed in_  any  _kingdom and that I will never abandon her, even if it means risking my own life.”_

 _“A human?”_  She shakes her head.  _“No one has ever mated outside their species. Outside their element_  yes,  _but this is unheard of.”_

 _“Maybe this is why I wanted to travel into the human world so much. I was meant to meet her. It was fated.”_  I say. Coventina closes her eyes and stays silent.  _“I’m not leaving her and I’m not forcing her to leave either.”_

Coventina opens her eyes.  _“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”_

_“Because I’ve only just met her last night, after our conversation.”_

_“How did she react? Did she feel the bond as well?”_

I shake my head.  _“No. But she’s human; it seems that they react differently from the Fae. They don’t recognize their soulmate at first sight. It must be a thing that happens gradually.”_

After a moment my grandmother sighs.  _“There’s nothing I can do to convince you to leave is there?”_

_“No. But you can help me find a way to protect her from whatever is happening.”_

My grandmother nods.  _“I've never heard of what you described to me, but I will send what I can. Give me time; I will have something for you when we speak again.”_

_“Thank you Grandmother.”_

_“Now, tell me the name of my future granddaughter in law.”_

_Which one?_  I think sardonically before speaking.  _“Mia.”_

_“Is she beautiful?”_

_“Very.”_  I smile for a brief moment before it dies.  _“What if she rejects me?”_

_“It was fated that you be together. Do not fret.”_

I nod.  _“Okay. Thank you Grandmother.”_

_“Think nothing of it. I apologies for my behavior the last time we spoke. I only want you to be safe.”_

_“I know. But I can take care of myself, you taught me how to.”_

_“That I did._ ” She smiles.  _“Goodbye Trinity.”_

 _“Goodbye Grandmother.”_  With that, her image dissipates. I stand up and walk back into the hall. As I begin to make my way out of the building, I hear someone call my name.

“Trinity?” I turn around and see Mia or  _Candace_  standing by the locker room entrance, her gym bag slung over her shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

“I…uh…” I shrug. “Just walking around.”

“In the gym?” She asks skeptically.

“I like the water.”

“But you don’t swim?” She looks at my outfit.

“I don’t have a bathing suit.” I hold up my slightly wet hands. “But I still like the feel of it.” I dry my hands on my shirt. “What are you doing here?”

“I wake up early to do a few laps before class.” She says.

“Oh.” I struggle to find something to say. “Um, have a good day then.” I turn to leave.

“Hey!” She calls, making me turn back. “If you have time, I have an extra suit in my locker…maybe we can swim together.”

I actually have a class in half an hour, but if I have to choose between spending time with my mate or math 101; it’s obvious what choice I’d make. For the first time in my student career, I’m skipping class. At least I’ll be the only one who knows I did. I’ll change my attendance log later. “Sure.” I say. “I’d love to.”

She smiles at me. “Cool.” She opens the locker room door and holds it open. 

“Thank you.” I walk in and she follows after me. She leads me through the rows of lockers and stops at one. I look at the tag above it and see Candace P. “Candace?” I ask, wanting to know why she told me her name was Mia.

She grimaces. “It’s my first name but I don’t like it that much. The only people who call me that are my family. I go by my middle name instead; Mia.”

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.  _She wasn't lying to me._  “It’s a pretty name. Both of them are.”

Her eyes shine as she smiles again. “Thank you, Trinity; if that’s your name?” She jokes.

I nod. “Trinity is my first name. My middle name is Ava.”

“Pretty.” She nods before sticking her hand out. “Let me reintroduce myself. Hi, my name is Candace Mia Pierce, just call me Mia.”

I take her hand and shake it. “Pleased to meet you, I’m Trinity Ava Clairborn, just call me Trinity.” 

“It’s nice to meet Trinity.” She grins before dropping my hand and turning to her locker, twisting the combination in and opening it. After a few moments of searching around she pulls out a red one piece swimsuit. “Here.” She holds it out. “We look about the same size, it should fit.”

I take the bathing suit from her. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” She says before pulling her shirt over her head. My eyes widen at the sight of her tan stomach and purple bra. I quickly turn around, looking away from her. “What’s wrong?” 

I stare at the end of the hall. “I don’t to intrude on your privacy.”

I hear her chuckle. “Trinity its fine, we’re both girls; it’s okay to change in front of each other.” I nod but continue to face away. “If you feel uncomfortable, you can change around the corner.” She suggests.

I slowly turn around and my eyes dart between her body and the walls of the room. “No, it’s fine.”

She tilts her head. “Are you sure?”

I nod. “I’m sure.” I say before beginning to undress.

“Okay.” Mia says before she continues undressing as well.

I change as quickly as possible since I can’t seem to keep myself from stealing glances of Mia’s body. Once I’m finished, I fold up my clothes and place them on the bench.

A warm tan hand bumps into mine. “Here, let me take those.” Mia picks up my clothes and places them in her locker.

I look at her and see that she is wearing a matching swimsuit to the one that she gave me. “Thank you.”

She closes the locker. “Let’s get going.” She says and we walk out of the locker room. “Were you a swimmer in high school?”

“No. I was homeschooled, but we had a lake nearby. I would swim there during the summer.”  _And during spring, summer, and winter, considering that I needed to enter the lake to get to my house._

“Have you ever been in an Olympic pool?”

I shake my head. “No, is it different?”

“It’s chlorinated.” She says. “It’s a little harsh on the skin at first so you’ll have to shower after swimming in it, but we can use the freshwater pool if you want to?”

“Which pool do you use?”

“We use the chlorinated pool for practice and meets.”

“Then that is where we will swim.”

Mia nods and leads the way to the chlorinated pool. I look around the larger room, seeing the rows of stands that line the walls opposite to each other.  “What pool room were you in earlier?” Mia asks.

“Saltwater.”

“Why?”

“I like the smell. It reminds me of my grandmother’s home.”

“Where does she live?”

“Bermuda.”  _Kinda._

“Really? It must be beautiful there.” 

I nod. “It is. Where are you from?”

“I was born in America. I lived in Virginia until I was thirteen before my dad was offered a job at a hospital in Germany. What about you? You have such a pretty accent.”

 _It’s the language of the Fae. The dialect of the Water sprites sound musical compared to others of our race._  “I was born in Bermuda. My mother happened to be visiting while she was pregnant, but my home is here in Austria. I guess I get my accent from travelling back and forth while I was growing up."

“It’s nice.” She smiles and stands at the edge of the pool. “Do you just want to do your own thing or race?”

“Do you want to race?”

She looks at me with a glint in her eyes. “Do you think you can beat me?” She teases.

I dip a toe into the water and hold back a grimace at the feeling of chemicals. “Let’s see.” I accept the challenge. We take our place on the starting board. 

“To the end and back?” Mia offers. I nod in agreement and we both bend down. “Before you reach the end of the pool, flip forwards and kick off the wall.” She advises. “3…2…1…Go!” We launch ourselves into the pool.

I smoothly glide through the water, the end of the pool quickly coming closer. I flip forward and push my feet against the wall, propelling my body forward. I make my way back to where we started touch the wall before surfacing. I look back to see Mia in the middle of the pool, quickly swimming back towards the starting point. 

Mia surfaces when she reaches the end of the pool and looks at me with wide eyes. “How’d you do that?” 

“Do what?” I asks, confused.

“Are you kidding me? Do you realize how fast you went?”

 _I was fast? But I was holding back._  “I was just swimming.”

“Trinity, I’m the second best on the team and the  _captain_  barely beat me. Why don’t you join the team, they’ll  _have_  to let you after seeing you in the water.”

I shake my head. It wouldn’t be fair of me to join; I would beat everyone I go up against easily. “Swimming is just something I like to do in my free time.” 

“Are you sure?” She asks.

I nod. “I am. I just like being in the water. It’s like being-“ I stop myself but Mia fills the silence.

“Home.” She says, making me look at her in surprise. 

“Yes. It’s like being home.”

“That’s exactly how I feel.” She says with a soft smile on her face. “I don’t know why, but something about water always seems to make me feel better, like I was-“

“At peace.” 

She nods. “Yeah.” She stares at me for a moment before shaking her head. “Best two out of three?”

“Do you think you can beat me?” I repeat her tease from earlier.

After swimming a few more laps we return to locker room to shower, fortunately for me, there were private stalls. Once we’re dressed, Mia and I make our way out of the gym. 

“So, uh…do you want to do this again tomorrow?” She asks.

“I’d love to.” I nod, beaming at her.

She returns the smile. “Great. I guess I’ll meet you say about…6:30?”

“I’ll be there.” 

She begins backing away. “See you then.” She says before turning around and walking off to class.

 _I guess I better get used to skipping math._  I think. _I’ll make sure to get whatever homework and test from the teacher’s file._  I know it’s wrong to you my hacking abilities in such a way, but it’s my mate and she’s so much more important than some silly numbers.

I need to get my things for English class. I walk back to the dorms with a blissful smile on my face, counting the seconds until I could see Mia again.


	7. Help

Over the next several days, I continue to meet Mia at the gym in the morning to swim. We've shared things with each other. She told me about her parents and her younger brother; Charlie. I've told her about my life before school. Obviously not the magical fairy stuff but about how I was raised in the woods and slowly introduced to society. She understands why people found me a little strange, but she also seemed mad that they chose to judge me and leave without giving me a chance. I was touched that she cared.

But something was different about today’s session. Mia seemed distracted the whole time. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else. I’m worried about what might be bothering her, but I don’t want to pry. After showering and getting dressed, we make our way out of the gym.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” I smile.

Mia grimaces. “About that…”

“Yeah?” 

“Have you been…skipping class to meet me here?”

How does she know that? “I, uh…” 

She must see the answer on my face and sighs. “Trinity, you shouldn't do that.”

“It’s fine.” I assure, not wanting to miss time with my mate. “I’m already ahead of everything.”

“When does your class start?” 

“Mia, it’s nothing-“

“When?” 

“7 o’clock.” I sigh.

“Why didn't you just tell me that you had a class?”

“Because we were hanging out, and besides it’s just math, since I can easily take care of everything-“

“You shouldn't hack your grades or attendance Trinity. We could’ve just found another time to get together.”

 _So I wanted to spend as much time with my mate as possible; sue me._  “How did you find out?”

“One of the girls on the swim team was talking about how ‘the chick from the terror dorm wasn't showing up’.” She explains. “Trinity, I know you’re not use to having friends but it’s okay to say no to me. You shouldn't put aside important things just to spend time with me.”

 _What kind of mate would I be if I said no to you?_  “So we won’t be able to hang out anymore?”

Her brows furrow in confusion. “What? No, it just means that we have to find time in our schedules to meet up. Like…what are you doing tonight?”

I shrug. “Nothing, I’m usually in my dorm room after classes end.”

“Well, why don’t we meet in the caf for dinner?”

I nod. “Sure. I’d like that.”

She smiles. “So I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah.” I smile.

She begins to back away. “No more skipping classes.” She says before continuing onto class.

I anxiously wait for my classes to end. This is the first time I’ll be able to spend time with my mate more than once a day. What makes it even worse is that dinner isn't served until 6 o’clock. Should I show up at right away or wait a little while for the crowd to fill in? We didn't set a time. How do I know when to meet her when we didn't set a time? My leg bounces up and down as I count the seconds on the clock. I bite my lip as the red hand ticks closer to the twelve. Finally, the bell rings and I quickly gather my things before rushing out of the class. 

Once I’m in my dorm room, I begin to search through my clothes before freezing.  _Should I change my clothes? It’s just dinner in the cafeteria. What if I change my clothes and she thinks that I’m weird for dressing up for different meals? I’d have to lie and tell her that I spilled something on myself._  I groan.  _Then she’ll think I’m a messy person, who’s she’s about to share dinner with._  I continue to debate on whether or not to change clothes before finally settling with staying dressed. Instead, I remove the clothes I’m wearing and iron the wrinkles out of them. Once I’m finished, I redress and brush my hair. Checking the time, I’m shocked to see the clock read 5:50. I check my appearance in the mirror one last time before heading to the cafeteria.

I walk into the cafeteria and the scan the few faces around the room.  _Mia’s not here. I showed up to early. Should I wait by the door or at a table? Should I get food for her? What if it’s cold by the time she gets here?_  I panic. This is so much more difficult than our morning swim sessions. What do I talk to her about? I have to admit, I feel a lot more confident in the water. What if she doesn't like how I am on normal basis? 

I wait by the entrance of the cafeteria, scanning the passing faces and check my phone; 6:10. It’s still early.  _What if she wanted to catch a late dinner? Should I leave?_  I put my phone away.

“Trinity!” I hear an angelic voice call. I look up and see Mia lightly jogging towards me. She reaches me and fixes the purse on her shoulder. “Sorry I’m late; I got caught up with a few girls from the swim team.”

“It’s okay, I haven’t been waiting long.” I assure her. “There are still a lot of tables free.”

“Great.” She smiles and we walk in. “So should we see what they’re serving today, stick to the salad bar, or just raid the deserts table?”

“I usually eat from the salad bar and buy a drink from the vending machine.”

“Me too.” She says. “I don’t really want to chance trying whatever’s in the mystery meat.”

“Why does the meat have to be a mystery? What’s wrong with revealing what animal it came from?” I ask.

“I know, right!” She agrees as we grab our trays and dining utensils. “Either we try it and are pleasantly surprised that it’s just beef, or find out it’s some new species created by the alchemy club.”

I pile fruit into my bowl and place a container of salad beside it. “It’s strange how no one seems to monitor their experiments.”

“It’s strange that the university still  _funds_  the department after how many accidents they have.” After swiping our meal cards, we find a secluded table by a wall and set our things down.

“Do you want anything from the vending machine?” I ask.

“Oh, I can get it mys-“

“I don’t mind.” I interrupt her.

“I’ll take a lemonade.” She gives in.

I nod. “I’ll be right back.” I make my way across the room to one of the many vending machines. I buy myself an ice tea and Mia’s lemonade. I begin to return to our spot but stop at the desert table, scanning their choices.  _Maybe we can share something? Should I get a brownie or a chocolate cake? Does she even like chocolate?_  Not wanting to take too long, I quickly grab a slice of cake and two forks. I walk back to our table and set the items down. 

“Cake?” Mia asks.

“I got two forks if you want to share.”

“Sure.”

I smile and take my seat. When spend the next few minutes in silence, awkwardly picking at out meals, not knowing what to talk about.  _Come on, say something._  I scold myself.

“So, are you a vegetarian?” 

The question snaps me out of my thoughts? “Hmm?” 

“You didn't choose any meat options for your salad. Are you a vegetarian?” Mia asks.

“No.” I shake my head. “I’m still getting used to eating something that’s not my mother’s cooking.”

“What does she usually cook?”

“She makes great smoked venison. People loved it at the town potluck.”

“Did she  _buy_  the meat or did you guys…” She trails off.

“What?”

“Um, did you hunt it?” She asks.

“My father did.” I answer. Earth fae hunting techniques are very different from humans. Instead of tracking them down and slaughtering them, the fae use their powers to lure them to a ritual sacrifice. It sounds dark, but it’s actually quite beautiful. 

The Earth fae don’t trick their prey or influence their emotions; they use their ability to communicate to explain what their sacrifice would mean to the world and the place they take in nature. Once convinced, the animal will walk to the ritual sight and lie down in the circle. They agree to give their meat to us, feeding our hungry stomachs, to provide us with the warmth of their fur and hide. To let their remains feed the earth and its creatures; knowing that they are not truly gone, because they are now a part of everyone.

Mia and I continue to make conversation through our meal. She picks up a fork and takes a bite of the chocolate cake. “Mmm.” She closes her eyes for a moment and opens them. “This is better than I expected.” She breaks off another piece with her fork and holds it out to me. “Try.”

 _She wants to share forks too?_  I lean forward and accept the bite. Hmm, it seems I've finally found something to enjoy in the Silas cafeteria. “It’s good.” I smile. “If you like that, you should try the sweets my mother sends in her care packages.”

“You’ll have to invite me over to your dorm sometime.” She smiles, leaning forward in her seat. 

I can’t make out the look in her eyes. Before I am able to say anything, my cellphone rings. I startle slightly, not expecting anyone to contact me. The look in Mia’s eyes fade and she leans back in her seat. “I’m sorry.” I apologize and check my phone, surprised to see a text message from LaFontaine.

**Me and Laura trapped in library. Danny on her way. Bring a weapon. –LaF**

I glance out a window, my eyes widen when I see that it’s just after sunset. I jump up from my seat.

“What is it?” Mia asks in concern.

I look at her. “I’m so sorry, but I have to go.” With no time to explain, I rush out of the cafeteria and towards the library. On my way there, I spot a tall red headed figure sprinting across campus with a fire extinguisher in her hand. I follow after Danny, grabbing a metal baseball bat sticking out of a boy’s bag.

“Hey!” He cries out.

“I’m sorry!” I yell as I pass him. “I’ll return it later!” 

Later that night, I sit on Laura’s bed while Danny paces back and forth, scolding the sheepish duo and Perry treats their scraped skin.

“You should’ve never gone out that late!” Danny chides.

“I know.” Laura bashfully agrees.

“And without telling anyone!”

“I know! We’re sorry, we’re sorry!” Laura looks at the camera. “For everyone just catching up at home, it’s been an…exciting evening. LaFontaine and I crashed the Faculty Club.”

“Brilliantly disguised as a young visiting professor and research assistant.” LaFontaine adds.

“Sadly, our cover was blown before we could get to the dean because  _somebody_ ,” She glares at LaF and turns back to the camera. “decided to get into an argument with the head of Gnostic mathematics about the long-term strategic plan for the  _Illuminati_.”

“It was a chance to raise awareness.” They defend.

Laura leans forward. “But as we were being bodily dragged from the Club, I snatched victory from the jaws of total failure by snatching this,” She holds up a framed picture of six women. “off the wall. This is the dean’s special council meeting in 1954. So,” She points to the image of Carmilla. “is that Carmilla’s grandmother, great aunt…? There’s no names on the back of the photo. But there was one way to find out…”

“Oh, sure.” Danny cuts in, walking forward and bending down to look into the camera. “You know, tell it like this insane plan that the pair of you hatched was the next logical step. You know what this girl did? At 6:48 PM?” She gestures and looks between Laura and Lafontaine. “These two geniuses decided to hit up the  _library_.”

“Which I admit, in retrospect, was not the most brilliant idea.” The blonde says. Perry comes from behind her and hands her a mug of got chocolate. “Thanks.”

“Everything in your fridge is made of glucose and palm oil.” She hands a mug to LaFontaine. “I’m surprised you don’t have scurvy.” The Floor Don says, taking a seat on Carmilla’s bed.

“I know, but delicious cookies?” Laura tells her before turning back to the camera. “Everything was fine! At first…” She trails off. “As soon as we got there, everyone was leaving the building… And yes, as the sun went down, we started to hear something…”

“Skittering?” LaF offers.

“Yeah, skittering in the stacks, you know? Just beyond your periphery. But we made it into the first subbasement just fine.” She gestures and looks at her partner in crime.

They nod. “The online system was  _really_  helpful. It gave us a cross reference before I even started typing.”

“So we found most of the textbooks before, uh, between 19-“

“Before you realized the staircase wasn't in the same place anymore?” Danny interrupts the journalist.

Laura sighs. “Before we realized we might have gotten a  _little_  turned around.” She turns to Danny, only to be met with a hard glare. She turns back to the camera with a guilty look on her face. “And that most of the computer monitors we could see were warning us to ‘Run. Run now’. And the skittering was getting closer.”

“Which is when it became apparent that some of the books were, well, airborne. And,” they drag out the word. “that the card catalogue was attacking us. A copy of ‘Absalom, Absalom!’ tried to slice open my left wrist. Ruined Faulkner for me.” They notice the flapping page pinned to a book and hits the butt of the knife. The paper stops moving.

“So, we did what any normal person would do if they were caught in a flying vortex of modern literature and index cards from the 1970s.” Laura nods.

“We created a flamethrower using a lighter and some mace Laura’s dad gave her.”

“Which left us trapped in a flaming vortex.”

“Yeah…” LaF says.

“I get a text that says: Come quick. Stuck in library. Bring  _fire extinguisher_.” Danny cuts in.

I nod and speak up. “I got one from LaF saying: me and Laura trapped in library. Danny on her way. Bring a weapon.”

“Why did you text her anyway?” Danny asks the shorter redhead.

“I thought her wilderness skills would come in handy.” They say and look at the camera. “Which they did. Forest girl here,” They gesture back at me. “shows up with a baseball bat and goes  _wild_  on the flying books. Nothing could get close to us.”

“But the fire was still spreading.” Danny tells them.

“Okay, yes, but it turned out fine.” Laura says. “The sprinklers came on and we snuck out a basement window.”

“Oh, yeah, with god knows what on your heels…”

“Okay, yes! It was stupid, and we’re lucky that you didn't have to save our souls. Now, can we please skip to the part where once every twenty years, like clockwork, this girl shows up at Silas.” She brings up a black and white picture of Carmilla in the middle of a group of girls. “Mircalla Karnstein.” She brings up another picture of Carmilla at a party. “Arcillma Karnstein.” She brings up another picture. “Mircalla-“ She groans. “Ugh, seriously, she just keeps switching around the letters in her name like nobody’s ever heard of an anagram. And every time she does, a bunch of girls go missing. Poof. Vanish. Never seen again. I mean, I know it sounds crazy, but she’s nocturnal. She’s so strong. She’s at least 80 years old and she drinks blood-”

“Well, yeah. We know she’s a vampire. I mean, we've known that since the blood in the milk container, right?” LaFontaine says, looking at the rest of us. “Vampire, vampire, vampire, yeah?”

Laura looks at us in disbelief. “You all knew I was living with a vampire and nobody said anything?”

“You really didn't know?” LaF asks. 

“I knew.” I say. I’m surprised that Laura didn't know all this time, with all the shows she watches and books she reads, I thought it would've been obvious after finding the blood in the milk container.

“See.” LaF gestures towards me. “Even the girl who doesn't understand sarcasm knew that your roommate was a vampire.”

Before I can correct LaFontaine, Danny speaks. “I didn't know!” 

“I thought you were just playing it cool, you know? Didn't wanna seem all speciesist.” LaFontaine says.

“Speciesist?” Laura asks, not even sure if that’s a word. She turns to look at me. “And what about you?”

I shrug. “I figured that she was just attending school here. She’s immortal and the world keeps changing, maybe she came so she can stay up to date.” 

“She’s not a vampire.” Perry says. “There’s no such thing as vampires. She’s a light averse octogenarian with extreme hemoglobin deficiency and really good skin.” She sees our looks of skepticism. “I’m gonna go and make some more hot chocolate.” She stands up and walks over to the kitchen area.

“So, something is taking girls and the ones that have come back have gone full on Lucy from Dracula and you don’t think my roommate being a vampire is, I don’t know, pertinent information?” Laura asks.

“Well, when you put it that way…” LaF says.

“And I’m next! She’s making with the creepy dreams and the charms…”

“And the seduction eyes…”

That seems to get Danny’s attention. “Seduction eyes?”

“I am totally next!” Laura continues, not hearing Danny. She moves her hair to the side. “Quick, check my neck! Is there anything on my neck?!” LaF looks at the skin.

Perry looks as well and pats her shoulder. “There’s nothing on your neck, Laura. You’re fine.”

“Oh my gosh. She’s a vampire. My roommate is an honest to Lestat  _vampire_. How do we  _stop_  a vampire?” The blond asks.

Danny quickly finds on her phone. “Staking, decapitation, immolation. Uh, there’s something here about driving an iron needle through her heart.” She looks up. “You know, normally I’m not into this kind of stuff, but in the case of ‘seduction eyes’ I could definitely warm up to the thought.”

I look at my friends.  _What will they do if they find out about me?_

Perry stands up. “No! n-n-n-n-n-n-no! We can’t immolate everyone that Su-“ She cuts herself off. “LaFontaine thinks is a supernatural creature.”

“Just the ones that are flammable.” LaF says.

“Because only nutbars make plans to set people on fire without proof of anything. Does Salem ring a bell?”

“We have plenty of proof. Do you wanna put some soy milk into my cocoa? I’m feeling a little anemic.”

Laura shakes her head. “No, she’s right. Perry. Even if we can turn Carmilla into a vampire bonfire, we still wouldn’t be able to figure out what she’s done with Betty or the other missing girls. We don’t need her dead!” She rolls her eyes. “Or, dead _er_. We need her  _trapped_. We need a way to get some answers."

“Okay, so how do we trap a vampire?” Danny asks, hands on her waist.

After a moment, LaFontaine speaks up. “Well, I have an idea.” They turn to Danny. “But you’re not gonna like it.”

“What?”

“Well, we use something she wants to lure her into a rope net or a room full of garlic. We’ll have to figure out that second part.”

“Okay, so what do you…what do we use as bait in this case?”

“Well, uh…” They grimace before looking at the blond. “Laura.”

Unsurprisingly, Laura agrees to be used as bait for Carmilla. 

I watch LaFontaine begin handing possible weapons to Laura, wondering what they’d be able to do with a wooden spoon, a stapler, and a frosting spreader. 

Danny gathers her long hair into a ponytail. “Okay, explain to me again how offering yourself as bait is to your bloodsucking roommate is not the  _worst plan ever_  devised by womankind.”

“You think I’m excited about it? We have been following her for a week and we still have no idea how or where she is taking these girls. And LaFontaine’s plan is the only one that we've got.” Laura tells her. 

“Well, the fact that a terrible plan is our only plan is not really a selling point.”

“I’m sorry. Are we still really talking about all of this as though a vampire is really more likely than, I don’t know, just some guy putting something in girls’ drinks?” Perry offers.

“We don’t know she isn't doing that too.” LaFontaine says.

“You guys know that I can hear you, right? Maybe instead of peanut gallery-ing you can help me figure out how we trap a vampire.” Laura pulls out a bag full of spray cans. “How do we feel about bear spray?”

“Probably not.” LaF says. “Side note: you planning on invading a bear sanctuary?”

“My dad’s really into personal protection.”

“I can see that.”

I tune the discussion out.  _They’re reacting this way about Carmilla, what would they do if they were to ever find out about me? What would Mia do if she found out about me?_

I don’t realize that I've become so immersed in thoughts about my mate, that I missed the Zeta’s coming by and agreeing to aid Laura in capturing Carmilla. It took Perry touching my shoulder to snap me out of my worries and telling me that it’s time to return to out dorms.

With a plan to capture Carmilla in the works, I decide to head to the gym and check to see if grandmother has any information for me. If Laura’s wrong and Carmilla _isn't_  the one taking the girls, then who is? 

I perform the contact spell and my grandmother’s face appears in the water.

 _“Grandmother.”_  I greet with a smile.  _“Have you found anything?”_

Coventina shakes her head.  _“Unfortunately no. But I do want you to have these.”_  She begins chanting and the water begins to bubble and glow harshly. A satchel begins to appear and I take it from the pool. My grandmother stops chanting and catches her breath. 

I open the satchel, finding a thick book, a water skin, and a solid blue water crystal. I open the book and flip through it, seeing the symbols of the fae.

 _“I've given you a book of Fae spells. I've taught you enough that you should be able to make use of them. Some are more complicated than others, so study them well.”_  Coventina explains. I set the book aside and pick up the ring.  _“That is the ring of the southern water warriors. All you need to do is send a bit of power into it and it will turn into a sword.”_  I set the ring down and pick up the water skin. My grandmother sighs. _“I hope that you never have to use that; it is filled with the healing waters from the oasis of the northern water kingdom. It can bring one back from the brink of death.”_

_“Thank you Grandmother.”_

_“I need no thanks. I only ask that you stay safe._

I nod.  _“I will.”_

_“And Trinity? If you will not tell your parents of your predicament, at least tell them of your mate. They worry about you.”_

_“I will Grandmother.”_  I forgot about my parents. Between Mia and the missing girls, I haven’t been keeping in contact as much as I promised.

 _“Until next time.”_  My grandmother says and her image dissipates.

I make my way back to my dorm and place the satchel under my bed. I collapse onto the mattress and close my eyes, thinking of the days to come.


	8. Plan

The next day as I make my way across the quad I'm stopped by the sound of my name being called. I recognize the voice immediately and turn to seek out the beauty.

"Trinity!" Mia jogs up to up to me. "Hey." She pants.

I smile at her. "Hey."

"I was uh, I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"I know you don't really go to parties, but there's this luau thing tonight."

I nod. "The Zeta's are throwing it; are you going?"

"Yeah and I was just thinking, you had bad experiences at parties before…maybe it would be different if you knew someone there?"

"Are you asking me to go?"

"No! I mean, yeah I am. I just thought we could hang out together since our last meet up was interrupted."

 _On account of me having to save my friends from flying, fiery books._ "I'm sorry about that."

She shakes her head. "It's no problem. So…what do you say?"

I blink. "Yes! I'll go to the party."

She beams at me. "Great. I guess I'll see you there."

I nod. "You will."

She shifts from foot to foot. "I'll just let you get to class then. Bye."

"Goodbye." I smile and watch her walk away before it occurs to me what I just agreed to.  _The plan! We're supposed to capture Carmilla tonight._ As if I didn't have enough anxiety already, it basically skyrocketed at the fact that I just agreed to spend time with my mate again. Not only will she be at the party, but now I have to keep her occupied and away from any potential danger the plan may bring. I groan and continue on to class.

Later that evening, I stand in front of my wardrobe, wondering what to wear.  _I don't want to be in a dress if I happen to be in a fight._  I move push the hanger aside.  _I know better than to wear a white top around frat boys._ I push that aside as well. I finally settle on wearing a blue spaghetti strap tank top and jean shorts with strappy silver sandals. I walk over to my bed and crouch down; pulling out the satchel grandmother gave me from underneath it. I flip it open and search around for a few moments before my hand finally clutches the small object. I stare at the water crystal ring and sigh, hoping that I won't have to use it anytime soon.

I try to brush aside my worry, thinking of my conversation with my parents earlier today. Luckily for me, I was able to reach my mother while she was at the restaurant and dad was on his lunch break, which made the conversation as short as possible. After the shock of mating with a human wore off, I found myself being scolded for telling my grandmother before them, my mother quickly gave me her 'special' brownie recipe. I had to repeatedly explain to her that I will not use fairy dust to lure my mate to me.

After making sure that the satchel was safely tucked away, I lock the door to my room before making my way to Laura's.

I knock on the door and seconds later it is cracked open before I am fully pulled in by a pale arm that belongs to LaFontaine. "'bout time you got here." They say. I look around the room and see Perry sitting on Laura's bed while Danny stands near the bathroom door.

"Where's Laura?" I ask.

"Getting dressed." Danny grumbles. It's obvious that she is still unhappy with this plan.

"I still think this is crazy." Perry says.

LaFontaine scoffs. "Do you have any other ideas on how to catch a vampire?"

"Carmilla is not a  _vampire_ , she's just-"

The argument is interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door. Laura steps out, dressed in a white, off the shoulder, floor length gown with ruffles. We stare at her in silence.

"So…" She drags out. "What do you think?"

"Perfect." LaF nods with a grin on her face.

"You look like you're about to flee your brooding lover across the moors." Danny tells her.

"It's a lovely dress." Perry shrugs.

Laura turns to me. "Trinity?"

"If your father were a king; you would be the perfect virgin daughter to offer to potential suitors." I stammer, not wanting to accidentally insult her.

"Oh…thanks?" She says, slightly baffled.

"Remember the plan; you head to the party and play it cool for a while before leading vampirella away to the Zeta ambush." LaF explains.

"Got it." Laura nods.

"We'll see you there. Let's go guys." LaF opens the door and holds it open. Perry stands from the bed and walks out. I begin to follow after her.

Danny hangs back for a bit. "Stay safe." She tells Laura before heading out as well.

Once we're out of the room, LaFontaine closes the door. As everyone heads their separate ways, I wring my fingers at the thought of seeing Mia at the party.  _Here goes nothing._  I think before continuing on to the party.

I look around the mass group of people, trying to avoid colliding with the drunken dancing bodies as I search for a familiar face. I find the drink table and grab a bottle of water. Music blares in the air and people begin to move faster to the song. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

"Hey, you made it!" Mia smiles.

"Yeah." I glance at her figure, seeing the raspberry red flowing tube top, black shorts, and strappy black heels. I fight to stop my eyes from lingering on her long, smooth legs and look back up at her. "You look beautiful."

Mia's eyes drop and a blush tickles her cheeks. "Thanks. You too. I mean, you look great."

"Thank you." I smile. Once again, we fall into an awkward silence. "Do you want a lei?" I blurt out.

"Aren't they all gone?" She asks, looking around.

"I'm sure I'll find some." I tell her. "Stay right here." She nods and I begin to navigate my way through the crowd.

I scrunch my nose at the fake and plastic lei's that hang around the partygoer's necks. I break out of the crowd and find a shadowed spot on the lawn. I check for any wondering eyes before kneeling to the ground. I may not be a  _full_ earth fairy, but I'm still half. I place my hands on the ground and concentrate. After a moment, colorful flowers begin to grow and wrap themselves around my arms. I stop the flow of magic and remove my hands from the ground. I stand up, letting the colorful lei's fall from my arms and into my hands. I smile and place one around my neck before making my way back towards the party.

I return to find Mia waiting patiently where I left her. "For you." I hold up the lei.

She gasps. "These are beautiful. Where did you find them?"

"I have my ways." I try not to think about the lecture I would receive from my parents if they ever find out that I used my powers in public just to impress my mate.

"Will you…?" She motions, stepping closer to me. I slip the lie over her head and lift her soft brown hair from under it. She steps back and smiles at me. "Should we find somewhere to sit?"

Soon, we find a spot at the fire pit and chat, making conversation about anything and everything, even joking about the rivalry between the Zeta's and the Summer Society. Mia's eyes flicker over the crowd and the smile on her face dies.

I try to follow her gaze but cannot see whatever she is focused on. I look back to her. "What's wrong?"

She blinks and looks down, shaking her head. "It's nothing."

I continue to look at her in concern. "What?"

She seems to be contemplating whether or not to speak before sighing. "Do you see that guy over there; the one with the dark blond hair in the blue shirt?"

My eyes search the crowd not far away from us and lock on a scraggly haired boy at the beer pong table, a scantily clad girl on his arm. "Yes." I say, turning back to her.

"That's Max; my ex." Mia tells me.

I bury the surge of jealousy and focus on my mate. "What happened?"

Mia brushes her hair away from her face. "We met in tenth grade; he wasn't popular or anything, but we just  _clicked_. We were high school sweethearts. We would've broken up when we graduated because we didn't think our relationship would survive the long distance, but when we found out that we were going to the same school we stayed together. The whole summer, all we talked about was what we were the things we'd do together once we got to college." She shakes her head and chuckles bitterly. "A month into the semester; he dumps me out of nowhere. He said he didn't want his experience to be ruined because he's weighed down by a girlfriend." She looks over back over at him. "I guess that was just code for 'wanting to be able to sleep with anyone he wanted to'."

I bravely place my hand on top of Mia's, bringing her attention back to me. "You are a kind, intelligent woman who's beautiful inside and out, and he is a fool for letting you go. You're going to find someone better than him. Someone who won't let a single  _day_ go by without letting you know how much they love you, and how  _grateful_ they are to be worthy of your love."

Through my speech, Mia's eyes soften and she continues to stare at me. Once I'm finished, she begins to lean in. I slowly go to meet her, but our moment is shattered by a hand landing on my shoulder.

"Time to go." LaFontaine grabs my arm and pulls me along.

I stumble after them in confusion when it occurs to me that I completely forgot about the plan. I turn back to look at Mia, but cannot see her around the moving bodies. Once we break away from the crowd, I notice Danny and several Zeta's quickly making their way towards the dormitory.

Everything quickly fades into a blur as my mind goes back to the near kiss with my mate. By the time that I'm snapped out of my thoughts, I try to ignore the pain in my back as Laura speaks to the camera, motioning to a bound and gagged Carmilla. Danny touches a forming bruise on her eye and LaFontaine holds a hand to the back of their head.

"Vampire captured! Even though I was unable to text for help, in an unbelievably lucky series of events, Danny got worried about my crazed plan and came to check on me." She turns to the tall girl. "Thanks. How's your eye?"

Danny looks at Laura. "It's better now that you're safe."

"Also, I got my head smashed into a table, if anyone cares." LaF speaks up. "Trinity got kicked into the wall. And I'm pretty sure that Zeta guy Will has a fractured clavicle. I can't believe he went back to the party."

"Bumps and bruises and the dubious legality of holding someone hostage in their own room aside, I think this is cause for a little celebration. Guys, we did it!" Laura smiles before looking down at Carmilla. "And now that her reign of terror and  _flirting_  is over, we'll unpod SJ and Natalie, we'll find Betty, and-" She is interrupted by the sound of a blood curdling scream. We turn our attention towards the door. "What was that?!" She says, turning back to us. "We caught her fair and square! There is not allowed to be some new horrible thing."

Suddenly, Kirsch burst into the room. "Laura! You gotta come quick. It's SJ and Natalie! I think somebody's trying to take them. I can't find Natalie and I think SJ's…I think she's dead!"

Later on, Perry rubs Laura's shoulder and Kirsch sits on Carmilla's bed with his head down. I sit on Laura's bed in solemn silence.

"I don't understand. We caught her. This shouldn't be happening. Natalie shouldn't be missing and Sarah Jane shouldn't be…" Laura trails off.

The door opens and Danny and LaFontaine walk in.

"Well, you were right." Danny says, holding up two pieces of paper. "These stupid cards were there in both their dorms."

"And I took a bunch of samples." LaF holds up their syringe. "We'll figure out what the sludge is."

Danny looks at Kirsch. "It looks like the plan was to take both of them, so maybe what happened to Sarah Jane was an accident."

"She fell." Kirsch says.

Laura looks at him. "What?"

"We were all watching the fire from the third floor balcony. And then…and she kept asking me to go to the party…and I kept telling her 'babe, we're at the party'. And then…and then we noticed Natalie went missing, and-and everyone went to look for her. Except SJ, because well, I was worried about her, so I told her to stay put. And I locked the door and she should've been safe. And then we heard her scream, and then…they've must've tried to take her and she must've fallen." He looks at the bound vampire. "Hey, why'd you do that to her, huh? What did she ever do to you?!" He takes her by the shoulders and shakes her.

Danny quickly steps in and pulls him away from her. "She wasn't there, okay? She wasn't there."

Kirsch wraps his arms around the tall girl. "Thanks so much, psycho. I'm gonna…you know, at times like these a dude needs to be with his bros." He strides out of the room. Danny closes the door behind him.

Laura sighs. "Oh my gosh. This is such a mess. What are we gonna do now?" Carmilla coughs, bringing our attention to her. "Oh, crap." She groans.

LaFontaine nods. "Yep. That is a dilemma."

"This day just keeps getting better and better." She looks at Perry, who frowns.

"Well, don't look at me. I didn't want to kidnap anyone to begin with!"

"Well, we can't just let her go! She still might be involved." Danny argues.

"Also, and I'm just throwing this out there, but it took, like, eight people to subdue her and she seems kinda angry." LaF adds.

"Right." Laura nods. "Definitely not untying angry vampire."

"You can't just keep a hostage in your dorm room, Laura! I mean, I know this is Silas, but somebody is bound to notice if you keep a girl trussed up in here for God knows how long." Perry says.

"You really think that, huh?" LaFontaine says, smiling at their friend's denial. "I could take her to the bio lab. I'm sure there's all sorts of things we could figure out through some minimally invasive probing." Laura and Perry send them strange looks. " _Or_  a voluntary questionnaire."

"We could take her to the summer society department. There's a storage room in the back…" Danny offers.

"No!" Laura says. "She's our only lead. She stays exactly where she is until she tells us what's going on and how she's involved. If we get caught, you guys can just blame me. Worst thing they can do is expel me, and by comparison, that's not seeming too dire."

"It'll seem dire once they start your tribunal." LaF tells her.

"My what now?"

"You  _really_  need to read your student handbook." Our Floor Don advises.

"Okay, no. Focus." We huddle around Laura and Perry covers Carmilla's ears. "If we're gonna break her, we need to  _girl the hell up_. United front. No mercy. Am I right?" She looks at each of us and we nod before backing away. "Okay." She looks at Carmilla. "Alright, vampire. We know that you've been stalking those girls and we know that…you're a vampire! So the sooner you 'fess up and tell us what's going on, the better this is gonna go for you because we have got a…spatula and a stapler and we are not afraid to use them, so you better start singin'!"

"Uh, Laura…she's still got the…" I gesture to Carmilla's mouth.

"Oh, right. Uh, maybe this will get you talking." She rips the tape off. "Ooh." She grimaces in sympathy before schooling her features. "So, spill. How do two more girls end up kidnapped and murdered when we've got you tied up here?"

"Because I didn't  _do it_ , you  _dimwits_." Carmilla says her voice thick with annoyance.

"You cannot  _seriously_  think that we're dumb enough to believe you're innocent just because you say so."

Carmilla rolls her eyes. "Yeah, 'cause that seems like a stretch. Look, if I were really a vampire, would I just stay here, tied up, proclaiming my innocence as some sort of trick?"

Laura shares a look with us before nodding. "Yeah. That's completely, exactly what a vampire would do. We have, like, forty hours of video documentation. Bet you wished you'd watched my project now, huh?"

"Fine. So I'm a vampire. But I couldn't have made off with either of the two cupcakes because I was here with  _you_ , and then I was here being ambushed by toddlers the whole time."

"Well, maybe you have some kind of…vampiric accomplice!"

"Do I strike you as the type of person who plays well with others?"

"Well, if you weren't snacking on coeds, what were you doing following them around at parties?"

"I'm a popular girl. I get a lot of invitations. Not everybody has to resort to bush league* investigative journalism to get their kicks."

Laura's face scrunches in frustration. "You're a vampire!"

"Yeah, but not a kidnapper!"

"She's got us there. Assuming she's up to something diabolical just because she's-" LaF is interrupted by Laura.

"An undead fiend from the pits of hell?"

"I'm from Eastern Europe." Carmilla says but sighs when she is met by silence. "Potato, potahto."

When someone knocks on the door and begins to open it but Perry and LaFontaine rush over and keep it cracked. "Oh, hey! Yeah, we're actually good for beer shots right now. But thanks for thinking of us." Perry says. "What? Uh, no. We're rehearsing a skit. Uh, yeah, the torture scene from Arsenic and Old Lace. Mhmm. Yeah, there's a torture scene. Want more info? Buy tickets." She closes the door and walks further into the room. "Okay. As much as I appreciate that we have this whole hysterical vampire thing going on, I think it's time that we just deescalate…

"Deescalate?" Laura asks. "She just admitted to being a  _vampire_."

"I know. And that's insane. So, maybe she's just insane and instead of holding her here hostage we should take her to student health services. I hear they have a great collection of strait jackets and tranquilizers." Now Perry is the one receiving strange looks. "Well, what other option do we have? Keeping her here tied up, watching her every second? Starving her until she confesses?" At that, Danny and Laura share a look.

Once that it was decided to proceed with Perry's fluke of an idea, we all took our leave. I walk up to my door, only to see the lei that I gave Mia hanging around the doorknob. I pick it up and look at it in confusion.

I arrive at Mia's dorm and knock on the door. "Mia?" I ask and knock again.

The door opens, revealing an unfamiliar girl. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Whoever you, Mia doesn't want to talk to you."

"But I need to explain-"

"She doesn't want to talk to you." She interrupts me.

"What about her lei?"

"There's a reason she gave it back." She says before closing the door in my face.

I stare at the door in shock, pain filling my chest at the thought of my mate rejecting me.


	9. Forgiveness

The one word to describe how I've been for the past week is;  _terrible._ Mia has been ignoring me ever since the luau. No matter what I do, she won't listen to me or even look at me. She's been going out of her way to avoid me. I've tried to catch her during her morning swims several times but she never showed up. I even tried knocking on her dorm room door but had to leave after her roommate threatened to file a complaint against me about my 'stalking'.

I have no idea what to do. I've never heard of a fae being rejected by their mate. Then again, I've never heard of a fae mating with a human either. I can't even go to my parents or my grandmother for help because what advice could they really offer me? Short of spiking her with my fairy dust, there's nothing that they can do. And it seems like there's nothing that  _I_  can do either.

Apart from that, Laura has been continuing to hold Carmilla hostage and starving the vampire until she feels like talking. To be honest, it hasn't been going that well. Carmilla's proven to be extremely resistant so far, although I'm not sure if it's because she loyal to whoever's behind the disappearances or simply intentionally being stubborn to spite Laura.

The only  _positive_  thing I've gained from this dreadful week, you know between the love of my life wanting nothing to do with me and questioning a vampire who is as helpful as talking to a wall; I was able to catch up on all my school work and study the book that my grandmother gave me. Basically, it was the only thing that allowed me to focus on something for a little while before my thoughts ultimately return to Mia or Laura's investigation.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the bodies of students rising from their seats and making their way to exit the classroom. I pack up my supplies and begin walking down the steps.

"Ms. Clairborn? May I have a moment of your time?" Mr. Hawthorn; my computer science teacher calls, standing behind his desk. A few girls look at me in envy as they leave. Apparently Darren Hawthorn is one of the most handsome teachers that the female body of Silas University adores. A 'silver fox', they call him. I'm not sure why they call him that; he looks nothing like a fox. He has strong jaw line, thick eyebrows, his dark hair has begun to gray, but it's obvious that he works to stay as healthy as he can despite his age judging by the impressive size of his arms underneath his red sweater.

I walk over to him with a curious look on my face. "Yes?"

"You're the best student in my class and usually you can't keep your eyes off the screen, but lately you've seemed…distracted. Is everything okay?" He looks at me in concern.

My face falls as my thought return to my current situation, and I quickly search my mind for an excuse. "I just have a lot on my mind. I'm still getting used to being here. It's the first time I've been on my own and I've been feeling a little homesick."

He nods and folds his arms. "Yes, I was informed of your situation and it's why I've been paying attention to you. How have you been doing? I know you didn't get along quite well with others in the beginning but you seemed to be getting better. Did something happen? Anyone bothering you?"

I shake my head. "No, I've made friends and they are great and no one's done anything. I apologize for not paying attention. Has it been affecting my grade?"

"No, no." He tells me. "You're still performing excellently. But it's also clear to see that while you are able to complete the work, you aren't all that focused on the assignments. I know things can be overwhelming for any student and I just wanted you to know that you can come to me if you need to. I might even be able to relate a little."

"How?"

He chuckles. "Well, I know it's nothing like being raised in the woods but I was homeschooled for a long time as a child before my parents enrolled me into a private high school. I wasn't prepared to deal with everything I encountered and at first it was incredibly difficult." He unfolds his arms and leans on the table. "But eventually it  _did_  get better."

"What did you encounter?"

"The usual; big crowds, teenage social hierarchy, bullying-"

"Girls?" I interrupt him.

He smiles. "Ah. So that's what's bothering you; romance troubles. I gotta admit you're doing a hell of a better job than I did my first time in school." He claps his hands together. "So what's up?" He must see the hesitation on my face because his voice softens into an assuring tone. "You can tell me. I won't judge you." He gestures to the empty TA chair near his desk with a patient look on his face.

I walk around the desk and take a seat in the chair, placing my book bag on the floor. "It's not romance really."

"But you want it to be."

Slowly but surely I begin to explain my encounters with Mia, taking care not to mention her name by strictly referring to her as a 'friend'. Once I finish speaking, Mr. Hawthorne sighs.

"Well I can see what the problem is."

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"So far, since you've been out together; each meeting ended early due to an interruption by your friends."

"But it was important."

"Trinity, as a guy who's been ditched more times than he can count; I can tell you that she feels like you rejected her."

"What?! Why? I didn't reject her."

"But you've left in the middle of your…'dates' with no explanation. She's hurt because she thinks that you're not as interested in her as she is in you after showing her vulnerability. That's enough to leave anyone feeling embarrassed and insecure."

"But I never meant for her to feel anything like that. I've tried to talk to her but she keeps ignoring me."

"She's protecting herself because all week she's feared the worst possible outcome of any conversation with you."

"How can I explain myself if she won't even stay in the same  _room_ as me, much less listen to me?"

"You have to  _show_ her that you care. You're smart, and if you care about her as much as you say you do, I'm positive that she will give a chance."

"What do I do?"

"That's up to you. You want to get her attention; you just have to find a good way to do it."

I nod and stand from my seat. "Thank you for your counsel." I sling my bag around my shoulder.

"Eh." He shrugs. "I minored in psychology when I was in college. I'm glad it came of use."

* * *

After my talk with Mr. Hawthorne, I spent the rest of my day thinking of ways to reach Mia. I sat on my bed tapping a pencil on the notebook. My eyes scan over the various ideas before it finally hit me. It took a few hours of planning, some hacking, creativity, and a little monetary bribing, but tomorrow morning my plan will be in action. Hopefully this will work.

This is it. Mia's first class starts in five minutes and the plan begins. Please let this work.

* * *

_Mia's POV_

_Just go to class, go to practice, and go back to your dorm._ I think to myself. I've been doing the same routine for the past week while doing all that I can to avoid-  _don't think about her._  I take a deep breath and go to enter the classroom only to be stopped by a boy standing near the door.

"Mia Pierce?" He asks.

I scan my eyes over his broad shoulders covered by a dark sweater, his strong jaw, and short buzz cut hair. I've never seen him before and I have no idea why he'd be looking for me. "Yes?"

"I was told to give you this." He pulls a pink tulip with an envelope attached to it.

I take the flower in my hand and look at it in confusion. "Who told you to give it to me?"

"That's for you to find out." He tells me, walking away before I can even get a word out.

Perturbed, I shake my head and enter the classroom. I take my seat, ignoring the curious, and for some girls  _envious_  gaze at the sight of me with a flower in my hand. I carefully remove the tape attaching the envelope to the flower. I open it and pull out a folded piece of paper. I let out a gasp at the sight of its contents.

Before me is a beautiful and near perfect drawing of the swimming hole I used to go to when I still lived in Virginia. I've never seen something so detailed by a pencil. I search the back of the drawing for writing, finding none; I check the envelope for anything that might reveal who's responsible for this but it's blank.

I release a sigh and shake my head.  _This was supposed to be an easy day. I'll never be able to pay attention in class with this on my mind._

* * *

My earlier thoughts were completely correct. If someone were to ask me how my day went, I wouldn't be able to answer because the only thing I can recall is receiving a flower and a drawing. Hopefully spending some time in the water will help me get my mind off of it.

I pass the girls in the locker room, returning their waves and greetings as I make my way to my locker. I absentmindedly punch in the combination and open the locker. My eyes widen at the sight of another flower hanging inside, only instead of a tulip; it has five pointed petals and this time with a small key attached to it.

"Ooh. Does someone have a secret admirer?" One of my teammates asks.

"I heard she got a flower earlier today." Another says.

"Mia's been holding back on us. Give us the deets."

"It's nothing." I quickly but carefully place the flowers out of the way before pulling out my bathing suit.

"That blush says otherwise." They push before someone finally comes to my rescue.

"Guys, give her a break." Casey tells them. "She obviously doesn't feel like sharing and it's her business. Now get ready for practice."

The two girls sigh before returning to their locker.

I give Casey a thankful nod which she returns before getting undressed.

* * *

_Trinity's POV_

So far everything's been going as planned. I really do hope this will get her to forgive me. The boy's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"So why do I have to do this again?" He asks.

"Because if you don't do it; you won't get paid. I'm not asking for much, just makes sure that she gets this." I hold the package out to him.

"Fine." He sighs, taking the package and walking down the hall.

I stay hidden around the corner and watch him knock on Mia's dorm room door. After a few moments the door opens and I catch a glimpse of her brown hair. A few words are exchanged between her and the boy before she accepts the package with a cautious look on her face. She begins to scan her eyes around the hallway and I take cover behind the wall. About a minute later, I hear the heavy footsteps of the boy coming closer.

He walks around the corner and looks at me. "Okay, it's done."

I hand him his money. "Thanks."

"So are you her secret admirer or something?"

"Or something." I say before walking away.

* * *

_Mia's POV_

First the flower and the drawing, then another flower and a key that's too small to fit anything, and now a mysterious brown paper package. I sit at my desk staring at it in thought.  _Do I really want to open it?_

So far all I know is that whoever's sending these knows my schedule, my locker combination, and my dorm room number. Either I have a serious stalker or the person I've been ignoring  _really_ want to talk to me. At this point, I don't know really know which of the two I prefer.

I spend the next few minutes debating whether or not to open it before finally deciding. I pull the string off and pull away the paper, revealing a beautiful wooden box with carvings on the top. Glancing at the key I received earlier in the day, I search the box of a keyhole. I sigh in frustration when I find none, running my hands through my hair. I turn at the sound of the door opening and closing.

My roommate; Debra smirks. "Well look at you. I heard that you've been quite popular today."

I shake my head. "It's nothing."

"Judging by the flowers on your desk I wouldn't say it's 'nothing'." She walks over to me. "What's with the puzzle box?"

I turn to her. "What?"

"The puzzle box." She motions towards the wooden box on my desk.

I pick up the box. "I thought this key was supposed to go to it."

"It still might but you haven't solved the puzzle."

"How do you know this?"

"My mom likes to collect a bunch of antique things; puzzle boxes were one of them. I'm guessing once you solve the puzzle, the keyhole will be revealed." She takes the box out of my hands and inspects it. "Looks like the only moveable pieces are on top, so all you have to do it rearrange the tiles until they make a picture." She hands it back to me.

I look at the box before setting it aside. "I have homework to do." I tell her, pulling a textbook in front of me and opening it.

"You want me to solve it?"

"No!" I answer a little too quickly. "I mean no." I say quieter. "I'll deal with it later. Right now; I just need to focus on something else."

"Okay." She holds her hands up in surrender before lounging in her bed. "She seems to be working hard to get through to you. The girl you've been ignoring? You never told me what's going on with you."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just need to focus on this chapter."

"Alright. But if you want to talk, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah." I assure her before focusing on the text.

* * *

After a few hours, Debra and I lay in our beds. She holds herself up on one of her elbows. "So you're not going to solve it tonight?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "No I'm not. I'll get to it when I feel like it."

"Okay." She shrugs before turning her lamp off and resting her head on her pillow. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I switch my lamp off as well before shutting my eyes.

For the next hour and a half, I restlessly toss back and forth; trying to fall asleep. I lie on my back, Debra's soft snores filling the room.  _If only I could get that box off my mind._ I sit up, turning my lamp on and taking the box into my hand. I stare at the mixed lines before glancing in my roommate's direction, checking that she's still sleeping. I looking back to the box, I run my fingers over the smooth surface before beginning to move tiles back and forth.

Slowly but surely I am finally able to complete the puzzle. In beautiful calligraphy is 'Candace Mia Pierce '.

At the sound of a small click, I look at the front of the box and see a small keyhole. I take the key from my headboard, red ribbon still attached to it. I take a deep breath before inserting the key and unlocking the box. I set the key aside and open the lid. Inside the box is a pink tulip lying on top of a folded piece of stationary paper. I run my fingers along the soft flower pedals before setting it aside as well. With shaky hands, I lift the paper and unfold it.

_Dear Mia,_

_I know that you don't want to see or speak to me, but I need to make this right. There's so much that I want to say but judging by the dozens of letters that I scrapped I won't be able to put it properly, so I did it the best way I know how._

_Each flower I gave you has its own meaning._

_The White Tulip: Forgiveness_

_The White Star of Bethlehem: Hope_

_The Pink Tulip: Caring_

_I can't explain it all now but what I need you to know is that I_ _ do _ _care about you and I hope you forgive me. I know that I don't deserve it, but please give me a chance. Take your time, I'll be waiting. If I receive no word from you…I'll know my answer._

_-Trinity_

* * *

I groggily wake the next day as I didn't fall to sleep until two in the morning; my thought consumed by Trinity. I look across the room and see Debra's unmade bed.

Debra burst out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "I'm going to be late for class." She bustle's around the room, collecting her supplies and backpack. "Oh and by the way, I'm going to be at Amy's tonight; we're pulling an all-nighter studying for a test, so don't wait up for me. I saw that you solved the puzzle, cool. Tell me about it later. See ya." She says in one breath before leaving the room.

I sit up in bed and run a hand over my face before getting up to prepare for my day.

* * *

_Trinity's POV_

I've been doing a better job at paying attention in my classes today but half of my thoughts are still on Mia and whether she'll talk to me. I bounce my leg up and down as I try to stay focus on the lecture. I startle slightly when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I glance at the teacher before discreetly pulling it out and checking it. My heart jolts at the message.

**My dorm room after class. –Mia**

I check the time and fortunately, there's only fifteen minutes left. I tuck my phone into my pocket and spend the rest of the time constantly glancing at the clock. When the bell finally rings, I shoot out of my seat and rush out of the classroom before anyone else.

* * *

I make my way across the courtyard and to the dormitory. When I arrive at Mia's dorm room and raise my hand to knock on the door and freeze, my thoughts clouding with countless scenarios.  _What if I screw up? What if she only asked me here so that she can tell me to my face that she never wants to see me again?_  I shake my head to banish the thoughts and take a deep breath before I finally knock on the door.

Mia opens the door and looks at me with an emotionless expression. "Can we talk?" I ask.

"It depends; are you going to suddenly run off with no explanation in the middle of it?" She replies, poorly masking the bitterness in her voice.

"No interruptions. I promise."

After a moment, Mia steps out of the way as she holds the door farther open and gestures for me to enter.

After closing the door behind me Mia takes a seat on her bed and folds her arms across her chest. I stand in the middle of the room and nervously wring my hands. "I'm sorry." I blurt out.

"You're sorry? For what? For making plans with me and then leaving halfway through with no explanation? For making it seem like I have your attention one moment, but I'm not important enough to even say goodbye to the next?" She goes to continue but I interrupt her.

"I'm sorry for ever making you feel like I don't care about you. Believe me, I  _never_ intended for things to go that way. I love spending time with you, and hearing about your day, and-"

"Okay, stop." She holds a hand up, standing from her bed. "This is what I'm talking about. Everything seems to be going great and then we're interrupted and you're off to who knows where."

I take out my phone and turn the power off before tossing it on a nearby desk. "That's not going to happen." I step closer. "Please give me a chance."

Mia searches my eyes before sighing. "Fine." She sits back on her bed and pats the spot next to her. I sit down and look at her. Her chocolate eyes gaze at me before she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You were right. The reason I've been avoiding you so much is because I was hurt. It was like I was taking one step forward and two steps back." She shakes her head. "I couldn't figure out what was wrong, so I felt like maybe  _I_ was what's wrong."

"No! I never meant to-" I begin to protest but she cuts me off.

"Please, I need to finish." After a moment I nod and she begins speaking again. "I just…I just feel…I feel like something's been building between the two of us. Maybe it was just me seeing things that weren't there maybe it wasn't, all I know is I missed you  _so_ much this last week but I've been too much of a coward to talk to you."

"I've missed you too Mia. I want you to know that it was never my intention for you to feel that way. I never meant to hurt you. I  _do_ care about you and I apologize if anything I've said or done has made you feel less of yourself. Please forgive me because you haven't been seeing thing that weren't there. Please just give me another chance." My heart hammers as we sit in silence for several minutes.

Finally, Mia speaks. "Okay." She whispers. "I forgive you…and I believe you. Sometimes I forget that you're not like everybody else." She chuckles. "Which is exactly what I like about you."

"I have been told that I have some difficulty picking up on social cues. I've never done something like this before."

Mia laughs again. "Well you did a pretty good job." She leans forward and picks up the puzzle box. "Like this." She turns it over in her hands. "Where did you even get this?"

"I made it."

She looks at me with wide eyes. "Really?"

I nod. "My father is very good with his hands. I've learned many things from him."

"And the flowers?"

"Also from my father. But I get all my water skills from my mother."

"That's amazing. So, you just grew up making things like this?"

I nod and we quickly fall into a comfortable conversation.

* * *

I blearily blink my eyes at the tickle I feel on my chin. After a few moments I notice a weight on my chest. I look down and am greeted by the sight of brown hair. Memories of last night flood to the front of my mind. Mia and I had talked late into the night and eventually fell to sleep. I smile, glad to have finally earned my mate's forgiveness.

"You're up." Mia whispers.

"I didn't know that you were awake."

"I woke up a few minutes ago." She tightens her grip on my middle. "I was comfortable."

"As was I." I tell her. "I'm quite certain that that was the best night of sleep I've had since my arrival here."

"Me too." She grudgingly sits up. "As much as I want to just stay here for the whole day, I'm sure we both have things to do."

I sit up as well. "Unfortunately."

"I'm glad we had last night." She smiles. "Just the two of us, no interruptions."

"I am too." We get out of bed and I grab my phone off of the desk before making my way to the door.

Mia opens it for me. "I hope we can do this again. Hang out I mean. Maybe we can try dinner again."

I smile at her. "I would like that."

She grins before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "See you later?"

"Yes." I nod with a bright smile on my face.

"Cool."

* * *

Once I return to my room, I wash up and change my clothes before I finally remember that my phone has been off. I turn it on and frown in concern at the amount of missed messages and voicemails I have from Laura. I leave my dorm and narrowly miss being run down by Danny as she storm out of Laura's room. I cautiously approach the threshold and knock on the door. My eyes widening at the sight of an untied Carmilla sitting on her bed with a smirk on her face.

Laura's head whips towards me and her eyes widen. "Trinity!" She jumps up and takes me into her arms. "I thought that something happened to you, that maybe you were taken." She pulls away from me but keep her hands on my shoulders. "Where were you?"

"I was with a friend and my phone was off." I look at Carmilla before looking back to Laura. "But it's clear that I missed something. What happened?"

I sit in silence after Laura finishes explaining last night's events.  _Laura was attacked by Will._ I repeat over and over again in my head. Here I was, living on cloud nine with Mia and my friends were getting attacked because I wasn't there to protect them. "This is my fault." I say.

Laura frowns at me. "No it's not. There's nothing you could've done. How could you've even known that Will was a vampire?"

"But I  _did_  know Laura!"

That catches Carmilla's attention. "Excuse me?"

Laura looks at me in shock. "What do you mean you  _know_?"

"More like  _how_ did you know?" Carmilla says. "I've never seen you  _near_ a party, much less a Zeta."

"Because I could feel it. I felt Will the same way I felt you." I tell her.

" _Felt it_?"

I stand and close the door before turning back to them. "There's something I haven't been telling. Something important."

"What Trinity?" Laura asks standing up. Carmilla stands from the bed as well.

I struggle for words before finally coming out with it. "I'm not human."

"You wanna run that by us again?" Carmilla asks.

"I'm not human. I'm a fairy. Specifically a water sprite."

Laura looks at me in disbelief. "Huh?"

"You think you're a fairy." Carmilla says dryly.

"I don't  _think_  I'm a fairy, I  _am_ a fairy."

"Trinity…" Laura trails off, obviously concerned for my sanity.

"I can prove it." I say.

"Right…" Carmilla draws out.

"I  _can_."

"How?"

I turn to Laura. "I can heal your bite wound, well at least a little bit. Tap water doesn't work at well as other natural water sources."

Carmilla looks at Laura, who touches the bandage on her neck. "Are we seriously gonna entertain this? Don't we already have enough psycho's to deal with?"

"Please, just let me do this and then you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

"Fine." Carmilla says before plopping on her bed. "I gotta see how this works out."

"Please take a seat." I tell Laura and she sits in her computer chair. I walk over to the kitchen area and turn on the faucet. The water falls and hovers over my hand. I turn the tap off and make my way over to Laura who shrinks at the sight of liquid hovering in midair. Carmilla scoots to the edge of her bed. "It's fine." I assure her. "It won't hurt." I look at Laura and motion to the bandage. "You need to move that."

Laura slowly moves her hair out of the way and carefully peels the bandage off. "This can't be happening."

"It's okay." The water begins to glow.

"This can't be happening." She says again in a higher tone.

I slowly move the cool water onto her skin and begin healing her wound. The bruises around the bite begin to fade and the holes grow smaller. I pull my hand away and shoot the water across the room and into the sink. "It should heal up just fine." I say, looking at the small scabs on her now healthier looking skin.

The two look at me in shock. "What the hell just happened?" Carmilla asks.

"I healed her."

"You're a fairy." Laura says.

"I'm a fairy." Suddenly we hear whirring from outside and we rush to the window to look.

"Are those giant mushrooms?!" Laura says.

"God, I hate this place." Carmilla sighs.


	10. Revelation

Chaos. Students running from each other and the giant spore covered mushrooms. After Laura saw what was happening, she rushed out of the room to help. Carmilla, clearly annoyed by the event, had followed after her. I tried to keep up with the two but was quickly lost in the crowd. I dodge between students as I try to locate my friends. I manage to catch a glance of Carmilla pulling Laura out of the way of a spore before my attention is captured by a familiar voice.

"Ugh!"

I turn and see Mia on the ground, having been knocked down by a fleeing student. In front of her a mushroom grows from the ground, its spores pulsing ominously. The sound of my heartbeat fills my ears as I rush towards my mate.

* * *

**_Third Person_ **

Mia watches from her spot on the ground with wide eyes as the spore burst open. Suddenly, a wall of water appears in front of her, intercepting the dangerous liquid. Someone leaps over her and lands firmly on the ground. A sword appears in their hand as the wall falls away and they take a strong swipe at the mushroom, cutting it down.

Trinity turns around and looks at Mia, whose eyes are filled with shock, confusion, and fear. She holds her hand out to help her up. Mia stares at her hand in hesitation before finally gripping it with trepidation. Trinity helps her stand and they gaze at each other in silence. The moment is broken by a nearby scream, reminding them of the trouble at hand.

Trinity looks back to Mia. "I can explain, I promise you, but it's going to have to wait." She turns and runs to help others.

* * *

_**Trinity POV** _

_It's already been a long night and it was about to get even longer._ I thought to myself as I stared at Mia's dorm room door in trepidation. Finally I raised my hand and knocked. "Mia." I call when there is no answer. "I know you're in there and I know you're scared. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. Please just let me explain." After a few minutes of silence the door finally opens, revealing the brunette. We stare at each other silently. "May I come in?" Mia backs away and lets me walk into the room. She closes the door and looks at me. "Thank you."

Mia crosses her arms. "What are you? How were you able to do that…? With the water and the sword…people can't do things like that."

"I was born with it. It comes with being what I am; the powers. The sword was a gift."

"What are you?" Mia asks again.

"I'm considered a myth, just a fantasy, but I'm real." _Here goes nothing._ "I'm a fairy; a water sprite to be specific…well half really."

"What the other half?"

"Earth Fae. Each fae belongs to an element; water, earth, fire, and air. My mother is water, my father is earth."

"Your mother and father? How many of you are there?"

I swallow. "When the world started to become more violent between human and supernatural alike, my people went into hiding. Humans don't believe that we exist and the supernatural think we've gone extinct."

"Supernatural? There's more…"

"The world is full of many things Mia. I just happened to be one of them."

"If you really are a…fairy; why are you here? Why are you going to school like…"

"A regular person?" I fill in. "My parents wondered the same thing. We were meant to stay away from humans, to hide our existence; something I've never really been good at. Though I never revealed my true nature, I was always fascinated by humans. Their culture, their technology,…I couldn't help myself. My parents didn't approve at first but I was able to convince them to try to talk to the people outside of our territory, they love humans almost as much as I do now."

"So that's why you came here? To be around more people?"

"That and to pursue an education. I took an interest in computers when I was young and wanted to learn more."

"And what about your interest in me? Was I just some project that you could study and marvel over? Was everything just a lie?" She asks, her voice cracking at the end.

I shake my head. "No. No, I promise you that that is the farthest thing from my intentions towards you."

"Intentions? What were your intentions towards me?" She raises her voice a bit.

I bring my hands down my face with a sigh. "I'm not explaining this right." I drop my hands back to my side. "Okay, I think we should both calm down and I'll explain everything from the beginning."

She huffs and crosses her arms. She takes a deep breath and nods. "Alright." She nods. "Fine." She sits on her bed. "Explain."

I step towards her and gesture towards the bed. "May I?" She nods and I take a seat. "I know that this may be a lot to asks, but I need you to promise me not to share any of what I'm about to tell you with _anyone_."

"If it's such a secret then why are you telling me? You barely even know me."

"That's part of the explanation, but I need you to promise."

"Fine, I promise."

"My name is Trinity Ava Clairborn and I am a fairy."

"You already told me that."

"I did. But what I didn't tell you is the weight my name carries amongst my kind. Each elemental fae has a ruler. My father is…for lack of a better word, a commoner. My mother on the other hand is a royal."

"What like a princess or something?"

"Exactly that actually." I say, making her eyes widen. "My mother is the only child of the king and queen of the water fae."

"That means you're-"

"A princess as well, yes." I confirm before continuing. "When my mother met my father, she passed on the chance to the throne. She wasn't one to fully enjoy royal life in the first place and preferred to live a simple one with my father. So they enjoyed their life together before eventually having me. I was raised in a small village, not a village like you must be picturing, but a village that dwells in the depths of a lake. We were deep enough in the forest that no one came around and even if they did, there's enough enchantments to ward them away."

"Enchantments?"

"Nothing that will cause anyone harm," I tell her. "but it will give them the urge to travel in a different direction. Though my parents raised me as a commoner, they still brought me to visit my grandparents often. I was taught by my grandmother about the royal life and how to rule, should I ever decide to take the throne."

Mia shakes her head. "That still doesn't explain why you're telling me all of this."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Each fae has one person out there that compliments them, that completes them; the only thing that is above the law of secrecy…each fae has a soulmate. Since we're immortal, we have all the time in the world to find them. We know once we see them, which is why my grandparents weren't able to discommend my mother for marrying my father instead of a royal like they hoped. He was her mate. All they want for her, as every parent want for their child, is for her to be safe and happy, and my father is the one thing that ensures both."

"But why…" Mia trails off.

"My grandmother ordered me to leave Silas, not as my grandmother but as my Queen. Then I met you. I knew as soon as I saw you that I wouldn't be able to leave. I didn't want to. It is forbidden to separate a fae from their mate. As you saw earlier, Silas isn't exactly the safest place in the world. Normally, leaving wouldn't be a problem but because of our situation I was able to stay because of the Joining Clause."

"Joining Clause? And what situation?"

"The Joining Clause is the law that states that I am not bound _to_ or _by_ anything that leads to potential endangerment or harm of my mate. If fae meets their mate, even though they may be from separate elements, they are welcomed within each other's territories. Like my mother was welcomed to the Earth Kingdom and vice versa with my father and the Water Kingdom." I look at Mia. "I'm fae but you are human. Never before has something like this happened."

"So I'm your…I'm your mate."

"Yes." I nod. "But I don't want you to feel pressured or forced to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with."

"How does it work? What's it like for you?"

"When a fae meets their mate it's…incredible. My mother saw my father and it was like gravity pulled them together and tethered them to each other in the deepest way."

"But I don't-" she shakes her head. "I don't feel anything like that."

I knife pierces my heart but I keep my face blank. "As I said, a fae has never found their mate with a human. I understand that things are quite different for you."

Mia runs her hands through her hair. "I can't…I don't know how to deal with this." She looks at me. "I need time…away from you. I need to think."

I bow my head. "I understand." I stand up and walk to the door. "Once again, I ask that you tell no one about this conversation."

"I won't."

I take a deep breath and leave the room.


	11. Mission

I managed to keep my composure as I maneuver my way around campus and back to my dorm. I stare blankly ahead and the commotion from the quad is white noise in my ears. I know I should probably be helping the rest of the students with the cleanup but I'm really not in the mood right now. Before I know it, I find myself in my bed with my eyes locked on the white ceiling. _She doesn't want this. She doesn't want me. I've been rejected._ The same thoughts roll through my mind over and over for the rest of the night. Eventually my eyes close and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up the next morning in a daze. I think over Mia's words and nod to myself. I'll give her the time she asks, but I can't just sit here moping around. I may have been distracted for a while but I need to help my friends. I throw myself out of bed and prepare for the day. Once finished, I exit my room, seeing Perry and LaFontaine head into Laura's room. I follow in behind them.

"…some crazy cooking club park. My hair still smells like burning portobellos." Perry says.

Laura looks at her. "Hey, Perry, I don't think that those were…" she trails off, clearly confused on how Perry can still be denying how weird the school is.

"Don't bother." LaFontaine tells her. "She's trying to convince herself Day of the Triffids out there has something to do with the caf greenhouse getting out of control."

"Well, that is not beyond the realm of…" she sighs. "Giant mushrooms?"

"Did you see Danny out there? I mean, good thing she's on our side 'cause that was violent."

Laura winces. "Yeah. I don't think she's taking our…thing from yesterday very well."

"Yeah, I'd steer clear of her for a little while. Especially if she's armed. Speaking of armed," They turn to me. "I saw you doing some _serious_ damage with a sword. What all did your parent's teach you in the wilderness?"

I go to answer but Carmilla speaks up. "Um, not to be inhospitable, but why the hell are you three here?"

LaFontaine straightens up. "The test results came back for the fluid we found in Sarah Jane and Natalie's rooms."

"And?" Laura asks curiously.

"But maybe some kind of, um, cyclical, natural thing." Perry says. "Like a-a jellyfish…"

"So it was cerebral spinal fluid." They reveal.

Laura pauses, taking in the new information. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's the fluid in your brain sack."

"So I stuck my hand in a puddle of Betty's brain fluid. Ughhh." Laura shivers.

"Oh, it gets better than that."

"Ugh."

"And what exactly is your idea of better?" Carmilla asks.

"I looked at it through our electron microscope and," They walk up to the computer and quickly brings up a file. "I found these."

Laura's eyes widen. "Holy crapsticks. What are those?"

"I think it's some kind of parasite." We all turn to look at Carmilla, who shrugs.

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything about parasites. Uh, I'm a vampire. Not a guinea worm. Why don't you ask the fairy?" She gestures towards me.

The redheads turn towards me. "Fairy?"

"I'm a water sprite." I tell them.

"So you didn't grow up in the wilderness?"

"No, I did. I just didn't live in a cabin and humans aren't able to detect my true home."

"Everything about you makes so much sense now."

"Okay," Laura interrupts us. "back on topic, but this could be what makes Betty and the other girls started," she waves her hands. "acting so crazy! I mean, parasites do that, right? Like the thing in the amazon that makes ants climb up trees before it kills them."

"Exactly. Or that protozoa that makes you like cats." LaFontaine looks at Carmilla. "Is there something you make them drink or something injected or inhaled?"

"No! Whatever's happening to them happens after my mother takes them."

"Think carefully. There has to be something."

"Yeah, sure." Carmilla stands from her bed and walks past us. "Okay, let's just dissect my deeply painful past in excruciating details." She storms out of the room.

LaFontaine turns to Laura. "I don't wanna make her uncomfortable but…first hand witness, hello?"

"I know, it's just…" Laura sighs. "She kinda lost someone a while ago and I think talking about it makes her sad or guilty or…and those are things that a _human_ might feel so she's probably gonna go scour herself, lie, or eat somebody. You don't think she'd eat somebody?"

"Uh, yeah, crushes-on-vampires."

"I don't…I just…I feel sorry for her is all. The way that her mom treats her it's no wonder she has baggage."

"Well, I wanna figure this out before her baggage crushes us." They say, making Laura sigh again. "So, minion vamps take girls. They infect them with the brain parasites, hence pod people. Then they kidnap them again. Why?"

"What if they don't?"

"What?"

"Parasites have life cycles, right? So, what if the girls disappearing a second time isn't the vampires at all? What if it's, like, the next stage of the parasite? What if it's something that we've never even seen before at all?"

"You mean that the parasite may be taking over their bodies?" I ask.

Perry shakes her head. "No. No. N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no. That is…these are not things that happen. Vampires and evil, fairies, weird brain parasites, and giant mushrooms? No. We're supposed to have a movie night and a-a formal dance at the end of term. And you'll come to me with boy problems or…girl problems or…menstrual problems but not all of this evil, weird conspiracy. No. This, mm, this needs to stop happening. I demand this stops happening. Just…be normal. Just…BE NORMAL!" She shouts.

LaFontaine eyes her friend. "Gee, Perr. Tell us how you really feel."

"Look, I get that this is all fake fun for you, Susan, but you can't just expect everyone to go along with all this insanity."

"Like it or not, Perr, weird is the way it is."

"That doesn't mean you need to fling yourself into every weird situation you can find headfirst. Like this nonsense where you won't even let me call you Susan anymore."

"I don't _wanna_ be Susan anymore."

"Well, that's too bad because she was my friend. I don't even know who you are anymore." Perry walks out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Laura asks the remaining redhead.

"Peachy. My best friend since I was five thinks I'm some sort of freak." They take a deep breath. "I'd like to find something to experiment on now." They turn to me with a look of interest. "How does a fairy's biology differ to a human body?"

I contain a shiver and inch away when Laura cuts in. "Yeah, or maybe just for tonight we stuff our faces with popcorn and watch bad sci-fi. Because I have been marked for death by a vampire cabal and you…are fighting with your best friend." She turns to me. "Trinity; I don't know what's going on with you but you've been quieter than usual and looking miserable all morning. Are you alright?"

I wring my fingers and my heart clinches at the thought of Mia. "I don't feel like talking about it right now, but thanks for asking. But I will like to join your movie watching."

LaFontaine nods. "Yeah. That'd be good."

* * *

 

We make it through a few movies before the two humans fall to sleep against each other. I roll Laura's chair back to her desk and curl up in Carmilla's bed before drifting of as well.

My ears twitch at the sound of the door opening and I hear Laura begin to mutter. I blink my eyes open and sit up. Carmilla is standing in the room and Laura tosses violently in her sleep.

"Mm…no, I can't…" she says.

The movement wakes LaFontaine. "What the hell?"

Carmilla rushes forward, taking hold of the sleeping girl. "Hey. Hey, hey, hey. Laura, Laura, Laura, Laura. Laura!" The girl wakes. "Laura, you're dreaming. It was just a dream. Hey…"

The journalist breathes heavily. "Blood…there as blood everywhere again. Filled the room until it was an ocean and…and above it this light. Nothing should shine like that. Like…the rotted heart of the world."

"So that's not creepy. Do you think these are still the dreams that mean she's been chosen?" The redhead looks at Carmilla.

The vampire shakes her head. "She shouldn't be having these dreams anymore. The charm should have chased the vampires away."

"I-I don't think it's a vampire." Laura tells us. "It's the girl. The girl in the nightdress."

That seems to strike a chord in Carmilla. "You saw her?"

"I think so. She was…in the room as the blood rose. She didn't even try and swim. Why didn't she try and swim?"

"Did she say anything?"

"No. Maybe. Maybe not to go into the light 'cause…the light is hungry."

"Awesome." LaFontaine nods. "I didn't need to sleep again ever."

"That's everything she said?" Carmilla asks.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She focuses on the vampire. "You asked about her before. It's her, isn't it? It's Ell."

"I don't know. I've never seen her. The girls we take talk about her sometimes. Little girl with a mole right here?" She points under her right eye. "But she's never tried to say anything to me."

"Who are we talking about now?" LaFontaine asks.

"Yes, I am also lost." I insert.

"Her ex…kind of…" Laura struggles for words. "She got taken a long time ago. Maybe she can't get to you. Maybe it's, like, a non-vampire thing."

"Sure."

"'The light is hungry.'" The redhead repeats. "Not to get all fascinated by weird things, but maybe it's clue. Maybe it has something to do with the second stage of the parasite."

"Could be. But how are we going to cross reference some ancient evil light with weird parasitic brain worms in…" Laura realizes what LaFontaine is thinking. "oh no."

Carmilla shakes her head. "How did you idiots ever trap me?"

* * *

 

Laura sits in front of her computer, looking into the camera. "Just in case we…don't come back, we are recording this message."

"We've determined that a research trip which some of you may not approve of is a necessity." LaFontaine butts in.

"And since the subbasement where the archives are held only exists after dark, a day trip was out of the question. So, if you're watching this, Danny, Perry-"

"Oh, hell no. We are not apologizing to them. We are ready for the weird. We _thrive_ on it. We tape our flamethrowers to our pulse rifles and we make the weird submit. We're goin' to the library."

Carmilla and Laura exchange a look and the vampire snorts in amusement.

* * *

 

As always when going to the library, things didn't go so well. When we return from our adventure; Laura wastes no time in setting up her camera for her vlog, with LaFontaine sitting next to her. I sit near Carmilla on her bed, attempting to chance a glance at the tome in her hands.

"So we survived the research trip! Which we should probably never speak of again. And here is our haul!" She waves animatedly at the book. "One gnarly Sumerian book from before time began and…" She motions to LaF.

"The rescued digital consciousness of one JP Armitage; junior records clerk and Silas student, class of 1874." They plug a USB into the computer. "Say hi to the Internet, JP."

The image of a young man wearing a long coat with a hat and gloves appears on the screen as well as words. [Hello, Internet! Splendid to meet you.]

"Because somebody really did get absorbed into the library catalogue." Laura's face crinkles, confused. "Although, how he got sucked in, like, a hundred years before the catalogue was digitized."

[Well, you see I was minding my own business one day way way back in 1874. The Autumn eaves were just turning their auburns and reds and golds when-]

LaF cringes at the speedy words quickly appearing and disappearing on the screen. "We really need to find you a better interface."

[-you're right…it's kind of a long story…]

"It would take some time, but maybe I can look into developing new software for you?" I speak up. "But for my best work, we would need a better computer." I hum in thought. "Actually I may have to build one."

[Thank you for the offer Trinity, but I don't wish to be a burden. I can make due just fine as I've always been.]

I shake my head. "It wouldn't be a burden at all, and I'm sure you'd like more freedom after all you time trapped in the library. We'll talk about it more at a later date if you wish."

[I would like that.]

"Anyway, turns out JP has helped us before." LaFontaine says. "Remember the truly stellar search results and timely warnings for us to flee from our last trip to the library? All courtesy of JP."

[Glad I could be of service!]

"According to JP, there was a rash of disappearances in 1874 as well. And although he didn't have an electron microscope to suss out the brain parasites, he did get way further along than we did with his research into the 'luce esurientem' or the hungry light," Laura explains. "and the cult of vampires serving it, AKA the dean's special council. It even found reference to this giant Sumerian tome that's, uh, supposed to have a section on it. Which is what he was searching for in the subbasement when he got…absorbed."

"Well, wonder librarian better have more than just 'hungry' and 'eats girls' because that pretty much describes everything in this book." Carmilla says.

Laura rolls her chair closer. "No, but there's gotta be something…"

The vampire shakes her head. "No. Mm, no. Yuggoth, raised with twelve virgins, burned at the stake…um…Khalos, prinkled with the blood of…virgins." She reads. "Smeared on the roots of the sacrificial tree…"

I look over Carmilla's shoulder. "Niar Logoth prefers the livers of virgins. Force fed nothing but red wine for 96 days…"

"Eugh." Laura groans.

"Thirteen year old boys have so much more subtlety."

"Yeah, that's the problem with horrors from beyond the dawn of time. Their lack of subtlety." LaF says with a sarcastic drawl. "Though it is pretty cool that you can read Sumerian."

Carmilla shrugs. "Eh, 1871 was a dull year. I decided to read Gilgamesh." She looks at me. "What about you, tinkerbell?"

"It was required in my studies. Many old, powerful rituals happen to be in Sumerian. All though I have no desire to find or use such things, my Grandmother rather I not be ignorant for my own safety."

A few knocks sound on the door before it is pushed open with a creaky groan. LaFontaine turns to face the computer as Perry steps into the room. "Oh, good. You're all still here. Um, because I saw Laura's last video about going to the library and I thought I'd just…check to make sure you weren't dead. And you're not." She gazes at LaFontaine, who refuses to turn around. "So, that's fine." She quickly turns and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Laura turns to our friend, who stares down at their lap. "She'll come around. You'll see. 'Cause…you're awesome and we would literally be nowhere without you." She nudges them with her arm. "You know that, right?"

"Thanks." They smile. "Come on, JP. Let's you and I hit my homunclid anatomy course and see if we can figure out anything about these parasites."

[Ta ta!] He types before LaFontaine removes the USB.

I stand as well. "I will also see if I can find anything. I can have a software running searches both scientific and anything dismissed as myths."

"Great. And _we_ will keep reading the giant Sumerian tome of do not want."

LaFontaine and I leave the room. "Do you think you can gain anything from your search?" They ask as I stop at my door.

"I don't know. It's doubtful; given how old the tome is, I don't think I'll find anything that's been digitized, but it can't hurt to try. Plus, I can try to find in reference in the book Grandmother sent me."

"Like a," they lean closer, lowering their voice. "magic fairy book?"

"That's one way to describe it. Hopefully I will be able to find something helpful." I open my door. "Goodbye."

"See ya later." They nod and continue on their way.

* * *

 

I wake up bleary eyed after a night of fruitless searching. I shift my ears to see if my neighbors are awake. At the sound of movement, I quickly make myself decent before exiting my room and knocking on their door.

Laura opens it. "Hey, Trinity." She steps back to let me in.

"Good morning, Laura." I spot Carmilla, still asleep on her bed with the tome over her. "I see your night was just a long as mine." I gently sit on the end of Laura's bed.

The blonde take a seat in her chair. "It wasn't that bad. Did you find anything?"

I shake my head with a sigh. "Unfortunately, no. Though the range of female sacrifices are wide, I found nothing pertaining to our current predicament."

"Don't feel bad, it was pretty much the same for us." She turns to her computer and clicks on the camera. "There is just nothing like a good night's sleep." She looks back at Carmilla. "Right, sleepyhead?"

"No." The vampire grumpily covers her face with the book in an effort to block out the sun.

Laura smiles in amusement before turning back. "I mean, I did dream about that weird black cat thing again, but I think that's just my subconscious being weird." She perks up. "This morning, after a long night of fruitless research, it is _more_ fruitless research." Carmilla sighs in displeasure. "This time for my final Lit paper, on which I am woefully behind. If anyone had told me before college that fighting evil required this much paperwork, I would not have believed them."

Suddenly Perry bursts into the room. "Where is she? Because if she thinks this is some kind of joke, that she's trying to teach me a lesson," she looks around the room and walks pass Laura to check the bathroom. Carmilla reluctantly sits up, realizing that she will not be getting anymore sleep. "it is in such incredibly bad taste." Perry quickly makes her way towards the wardrobe and opens it.

"Where is who now?" Laura asks.

"Susan. Uh, LaFontaine." She closes the wardrobe. "And I know that she's mad at me, but that is just no excuse for all this."

"LaFontaine isn't here."

"What? No." Perry shakes her head and continues to look around the room as if expecting LaFontaine to pop out of nowhere. "No. She has to be. It has to be a joke."

"What has to be a joke?" I ask.

Perry unfolds a piece of paper in her hand and hands it to Laura. "Her room was a mess and this was stapled to the door."

"Dear student: your nosy little friend no longer attends Silas University because (A): she meddled in things that were none of her business (B): did you really think we wouldn't find out what you were up to (C): we are ancient and terrible (D): none of you are safe; we'll take anyone we want. Exit procedures have commenced; no action on your part is required." She reads.

We look at each other in horror. "They could've taken her anywhere. They could be doing anything."

"Sure. But any money, LaF is with the other missing girls. They're down by two and they need to make up numbers." Carmilla tells her.

"What do you mean down by two?"

"Well, they already lost Sarah Jane and I stopped them from taking Laura here."

Perry looks at Laura with wide eyes and looks back to Carmilla. "So you mean because you protected Laura they needed a replacement, and so they took…and you just let them? Why wouldn't you have given her a bracelet too? Why would you have warned somebody?!"

Carmilla shrugs. "'Cause whoever I help, they just end up taking more. I didn't think it'd be one of your friends." She throws her hands up. "Told you I'm not the hero of this peace."

"What were you thinking, the three of you?" Perry turns to Laura. "Getting involved in all of this? And putting everything you do up online for everyone to see? What if they're putting those things in her brain? What…" Her voice cracks as she falls back onto the bed. "What if the last thing she remembers is that I was awful to her?" She curls up, crying.

Laura shakes her head somberly. "I did this. They took LaFontaine because they couldn't take me. 'Cause they could see my videos and they knew what we were up to-"

Carmilla interrupts her. "Alright, just stop all of this," she waves her hand at Laura. "before I get queasy. Cupcake, you are ridiculous and headstrong and naïve and this whole Lois Lane Junior gig is doomed, okay? But unless you're going around kidnapping girls for some ancient unspeakable evil, nothing that's happening right now is your fault."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Carmilla gestures to herself. "former minion of the evil? Yeah."

"Okay, but Perry's not wrong either. We need to be smarter than this. We need to make sure we've warned anybody who might be in harm's way." Laura turns to the camera. "Which includes you. If you are on the Silas campus, you are in danger."

"Duh." Carmilla says. "Though, did anybody think to tell that big puppy that follows you around that his BFF's a vampire?"

"Oh my god, Kirsch!" Laura realizes, looking back at Carmilla. The kind, and somewhat naïve boy has no idea of the danger so close to him. She reaches for her phone. "We've gotta warn him."

I stand and cross the room, pulling back the curtains and opening the window. I stick my head out and scan for any nearby witnesses.

"And what are you doing there, tink?" Carmilla asks.

"Looking for LaFontaine."

"Right," she drawls out. "I doubt you're going to find them by looking out the window like some ginger version of 'Where's Waldo?'."

"That's why I'm going to look all over the campus." I step back from the window. "Hopefully I'll be able to spot any suspicious activity that might lead me to them."

"How are you…" Laura trails off at the sight of me changing to my original fairy form. "Holy Hufflepuff!" She exclaims. Carmilla blinks as if she doesn't know what to make of what she just saw. Even Perry paused in her tears, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I say from my spot on the windowsill, before taking flight; rising into the air of the Silas campus.


	12. Search

I spend all day circling and weaving through the sky, desperately searching for any sign of my friend. Being in my natural form strengthens my senses, causing me to feel a slight nausea, but not as bad as when I tried to connect to the earth. Soon I'm able to shake off the feeling, if only a little. I make sure to stay out of the view of the Alchemy Club during my search. Ending up as one of their experiments is the last thing I want.

I release a sigh of disappointment when the sun falls and return to Laura and Carmilla's dorm room. I touch down on the windowsill and see the Kirsch is in the room. Perry is asleep on Laura's bed and Carmilla is flipping through the tome. Looking around, I glide towards the kitchen area and hide behind a mug.

"No." Kirsch denies.

"Yes." Laura tells him.

"No."

"Yes."

"Dude, no, okay? Will's my bro. He came with me to SJ's memorial. Which was really sad." He takes a sip from the mug in his hand.

"Kirsch, I'm sorry."

The boy shrugs. "Memorial's nice, though. There's, like, a little rock with her name on it. I bring her flowers sometimes. Pink ones. She liked pink stuff."

"That's sweet." Laura nods.

"And look, I get it. You guys are trying to help me because you think I'm dumb."

"No!"

"Alright, you think I'm not good at math or science or English or whatever. But…I know bros. And Zetas? We walk through fire for each other. And even if Will is a vampire, he's a Zeta first." He takes another sip.

Carmilla looks away from the tome. "Doesn't work that way, beefcake."

"Well listen, out of the two of you, my man Will never tried to bite me." He says strongly, in defense of his friend.

"Just do me a favor, okay? Just be careful around him." Laura warns. "I was not kidding when I said he tried to kill me."

"Okay. Yeah. And hey, if you're not too _busy_ fighting evil, maybe you would come to the post-midterm bash on Friday? We're wrapping the goat in bacon this year."

"Yum." Laura says, not quite sure what to do with that information.

Kirsch sets the mug down and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Laura sighs when he's gone.

Carmilla sets the book aside. "You can send a dude to college, but you can't make him think."

Laura chuckles. "Must be nice sometimes, though. To be normal. Or oblivious. Nothing to worry about except the midterm bash and whether the person you like's gonna be there." She shakes her head. "That must sound so stupid to you. You've been to, what? A zillion dances."

Carmilla sits up. "Yeah, but most of the time I was bait in a supernatural con game."

I look between the two and decide to stay in my hiding spot, not wanting to interrupt their private moment. _Well, not that private. I'm pretty sure the camera is still on._

"So, you can't remember what kids did for kicks back in 1698?" Laura asks.

"Ah, it wasn't much different. We drank a lot and danced like fools. Waltzing was fun. It had a frisson scandal back then."

"How is waltzing scandalous?"

"Well…" she offers her hand to Laura and they both stand up, pushing the chair close to the desk. "Partners were face to face." She pulls Laura into her arms. "Chest to chest." She leads them through a few small steps and spins Laura. "All of that, um, whirling." She pulls the girl back to her, keeping their fingers intertwined. "In 1698 it may as well have been sex."

"So you had some fun after all."

Carmilla lets their hands drop and turns away. "Eh, once or twice." She turns back in time to see Laura release a yawn. "Why don't you just take mine," she gestures to her bed. "I'll curl up on the floor."

Laura shakes her head. "No! I couldn't make you…"

"Vampiric constitution trumps lower back pain." She goes into the bathroom.

"Thanks." Laura says, plopping onto the bed when the bathroom door closes. "Worst. Crush. Ever." She face-plants onto the bed.

I take that moment to hop onto back board/bookshelf of the bed. "I don't know. I think you complement each other very well."

The blonde gasps, shooting up and looking around the room. "Who said that?"

"Down here." I call her attention to me. Laura finally spots my on the shelf. I leap off of it, shifting into my human form.

"Trinity!" she gasps. "How long have you been there?"

"I came around the time when Kirsch refused to believe the Will is a vampire. I didn't interrupt after that because you seemed quite…content with the moment between you and Carmilla."

Laura blushes and awkwardly tries to explain it away. "What? That? T-that was nothing. We were just…she was just…" she huffs and gives up. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only when you look at her." I state with a small smile.

Laura groans and wipes a hand over her face. "Moving on; I guess the search for Lafontaine didn't go well?"

The comment sobers my teasing attitude. "No. I covered as much ground as I could without being spotted."

Laura briefly lays a hand on my arm. "At least you tried. We'll keep searching until we find them. Until then I think it's best if we all get some rest."

I nod. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow; hopefully we'll be able to make some progress." I turn and make my way to the door, opening it. "Goodnight."

"'night." She waves.

I close the door behind me and walk the _very_ short distance to my dorm. By the time I'm showered and ready for bed, a knock sound on my door. I look at the door with pursed lips in confusion. As far as I know Laura, Carmilla, and Perry had already retired for the night, so who could be knocking at this hour. I open the door and my eyes widen in surprise.

Mia stands in front of me, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "…Hi." She finally says.

"Hello." I greet. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you didn't wish to see me."

"I know I said I needed some time, and I did. I've been doing a lot of thinking…I mean _a lot_ …and the more I thought about you, the more I missed you. I think" she shakes her head. "…no, I _know_ that I'm finally ready to talk. About you, about me…about _us_." She sighs. "You have every right to say no, and tell me to leave-"

"Please come in." I interrupt her, stepping back to allow her into the room.

"Really?" she asks.

I nod my head. "Please come in." Mia sighs in relief and steps into the room, letting me shut the door behind her. I take a seat on my bed. "Would you like to sit?"

Mia shakes her head as she paces back and forth. "No, I need to say what I need to while I can." She stops and looks at me. "Look, I said I needed some space from you and I did, but the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about you and surprisingly enough, it wasn't because of the whole 'being a fairy' thing." She sighs and begins pacing again. "Actually that only lasted for a couple of days before it was pushed to the back of my mind because I kept wondering how you were doing, if you were okay, would you even speak to me again after I sent you away. I wasn't ready to talk and I don't know anyone on campus who knows you well enough to the point that I can ask about you, so I started watching all your friends' videos to see if you'll be in them again." She stops once more. "I saw what you went through and I realized why you kept bailing in the middle of our hangouts…or dates; did you want them to be dates?" I go to answer but she shakes her head and continues on. "Anyway I feel like a total jerk for being mad at you for leaving when you were just helping your friends; and not like helping with homework, but trying to figure out how to _save_ people. On top of that, one of your friends got attacked while you were with me. If it wasn't for me, you could've been there to help her."

"Mia-"

"And then you saved me from that giant mushroom and went out of your way to help others. Now another friend of yours is missing and instead of being worried about the girls disappearing and magic, and fairies; all I can think about is how glad I am that it wasn't you and-"

"Mia." I interrupt her rant. "I help my friends in any way I can, but I don't wish to hurt you while I do so. You feel guilty because of the things that happened while I was with you, but you seem to forget that it was _my_ choice to turn off my phone. Looking back on it, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do, but Laura was safe because Carmilla was there to protect her. And honestly, I wouldn't take it back if I can because I was able to be closer to you. As for needing space from me, I'd just confirmed that everything you thought were myths is real. No matter how weird this University has been, it's one thing to hear about it and another to see it with your own eyes. I don't hold your needing space from me to process against you. Whether you accept me or not, you're my mate and the most important thing to me is your safety and happiness. If that meant you choosing to no longer be my friend, it would be painful, but I would do as you wished."

"That's another thing." Mia finally takes a seat beside me, looking into my eyes. "All these thoughts I've been having; is it because I'm your mate? I know you said that this never happened between a fae and a human, but maybe it's just latent and instantaneous like it usually is?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess it's something we'll never know unless it happens again."

"But when?" she asked. "You told me that fae are immortal. What does that mean for me? I don't feel any different. I don't think anything has changed. What happens when I eventually grow old and die?"

My heart lurched at her question. Usually when one's mate were to die before them, they had two options; one was to continue on with their life, but living as a shell of the person they once were, a half-life now that the one person who completed them is gone, lost in thoughts of what could've been. This is not a choice that has been made by many. The second option is considered more merciful; a fae can request to be reunited with their mate by joining them in death, meeting them in the afterlife. The duty of a Joiner is not an easy one. Not only are they responsible for marrying the mates and tying them together for eternity, they are also responsible for taking the lives of those who wish to join their fallen loves.

"No one is _truly_ immortal; at least not on this plane of existence. Everything is meant to come to an end, only some take a bit longer than others. Even me."

"How?"

"Because of balance. Everything has a weakness, though some may be hard to find. The weakness of the fae happens to be iron. It can harm us in ways that other weapons can't. A little can make us sick. Too much of it can lead to our death. I'm not invulnerable to other beings stronger than I am. I'm just a little difficult to kill for some. And since peace is something my people strive for, I don't see anything like that happening soon."

"So basically we'll have to play it by ear." Mia says.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know where this is going to go or what's going to happen, but I do know that I'll never forgive myself if I let this pass by without even trying."

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to calm the pounding in my heart in an effort to not get my hopes up.

Mia looks into my eyes and leans in, softly brushing her lips against mine, sending my heart skyrocketing. Neither of us pushes to deepen it, but stay together for a few seconds, the confirmation is enough. Mia pulls away but not far. "It means that I wanna to try. I wanna be with you."

I beam at her. _She's accepted me. I can't believe she accepted me._ "I will do all I can to ensure your happiness."

"A relationship is a two way street. It's not just about me. From now on I want to be with you. I want to help you with what you're trying to do for the school."

I shake my head. "Mia-"

"I know it's dangerous, even more so now that your friend is missing, but how can you expect me to sit on the sidelines worried that something may happen to you? If I were in your position, you would choose to stay by my side and you know."

I reluctantly nod, knowing that I would never let Mia face anything like this alone. "Okay." I relent.

We continue talking for some time, eventually finding ourselves lying side by side. Mia checks her phone and her eyes widen. "I can't believe that it's so late. I didn't even notice that we were talking for so long."

"Feel free to stay if you want." I offer.

She looks at me, studying my expression. "Really?"

I nod. "Really."

"Okay." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you mind if I charge my phone?"

"Sure." I point to the wall near my desk. "My charger is right over there."

Thanks she smiles and gets up from the bed, accidentally dropping her phone in the process. "Oh." She crouches and reaches under the bed where her phone bounced to. She tilts her head and pulls out the water skin as well as her phone, the liquid shaking as she holds it up. "I'm pretty sure I've seen you drink out of bottles before. Is this something from home?"

I delicately take the water skin from her. "You could say that. My Grandmother gave this to me once I told her what was going on." I look at the sack. "This is filled with healing water from the Northern Water Kingdom. Its properties are useful for healing grievous injuries and can even bring one back from the brink of death. She also gave me the sword I used to cut down the mushrooms," I showed her my crystal ring. "It transforms once I send of pulse of power through it."

"Can you tell me more? About your life I mean."

"Of course." I tell her. Mia plugs her phone in and rejoins me on the bed. I spend the rest of the night explaining to her my youth, this time without withholding anything in an effort to make me seem human. I don't know how long we stayed up but we eventually drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	13. Research

The next morning, Mia and I are awoken by persistent knocks on the door. Mia groans as I crawl over her and out of the bed to answer it. I am greeted by Lola Perry with a plate of brownies in her hands.

"Good morning Trinity." She holds out the plate. "Have a brownie."

I tentatively take one. "Thanks Perry." I blink. "I don't wish to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

"It's almost about time for Laura and Carmilla to wake up. I figured you would want to be there when they do, I want to have a little talk."

"Trinity, it's not 5:45; who's at the door." Mia steps up behind me.

Perry's eyes widen. "Oh. I wasn't aware that you had company."

I nod, covering a yawn with me hand. "Perry this is Mia, she wants to help us find LaFontaine."

"Hi." Mia waves sheepishly.

"Hello." Perry nods. "Brownie?"

"Sure." Mia slowly grabs one from the plate.

We stand in awkward silence for a moment before I break it. "Perry, would you mind giving us a little time to freshen up? We'll meet you in Laura's room, okay?"

Perry nods. "Alright, see you in a bit." She continues on to Laura dorm as I close the door.

I turn to Mia. "Ready to meet my friends…well some of them?"

Mia tries to tame her hair with her free hand. "Not how I imagined our first meeting going, but sure. Let's do this." She looks at the brownie. "Might as well eat these, I don't see the opportunity for caffeine happening anytime soon."

After finishing the chocolate treat, which were pleasantly delicious, we made our way to the door when Mia stopped. I turn to look at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…when you introduce me, is it going to be just as your friend or your…girlfriend?"

I tilt my head. "Are we girlfriends?"

"I hope so. I mean…after last night…"

"Then we are girlfriends." I nod.

Mia smiles and pecks me on the lips, making me smile as well. "Then let's get going."

"Oh!" I walk to the bed and crouch, pulling out the book Grandmother gave me and grabbing my laptop. "I almost forgot."

* * *

We arrive at Laura's room in time to see her accepting a brownie from Perry and Carmilla sleeping on the floor.

"Sorry, I keep dreaming there's this giant cat thing sleeping on the floor." Laura tells her.

"Oh, that's probably just Carmilla." Perry nudges the sleeping vampire with her foot. "Carmilla. Carmilla."

"Ugh." She groans. "What?"

Perry holds out the plate. "Want a brownie?"

"Seriously?" the vampire asks. "I was just getting to sleep." She begins standing up. "Did you vacuum around me?" She turns around and sees me and Mia standing by the wardrobe. Her brows furrow at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm Mia."

"She's my girlfriend. She wants to help us figure out how to find Lafontaine and stop the Dean." I tell her.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow. "What, so we're a fan club now?" She asks sardonically.

I bristle. "She's here to help, which happens to be something we're lacking in. Would it really hurt to have her around?"

"She's right Carmilla. "Laura says. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Mia smiles.

"Okay." Perry says. "So now that introductions are over and everyone is awake, I think it's time that we had a floor meeting."

"So we're in hell now." Carmilla begins looking through the fridge in the kitchen area.

"Seems so." Laura says. "Brownies are good."

"The two of you can be flip all you like, but the fact remains that LaFontaine is missing and we need to start doing something about it right now. So, first," Perry looks at the camera. "I think we need to put this," she waves her hand. "on some kind of delay so the we aren't just giving ourselves away if something evil is watching. Second, are we calling the police? Possibly hiring a private investigator? Mercenaries? Bloodthirsty killers for hire? We can do that, right?"

"We went over all of this with Betty." Laura tells her. "The police won't come unless campus security calls them and no private investigator will even set _foot_ on this campus. Which, really is an indication, and I don't even know how you go about finding mercenaries."

"You can usually find them on the dark web." I cut in. "It's not cheap though, but I guess I just wire some money from some politician's off shore account. Covering my footprints of course; and it's not like they'd be able to make a big fuss about it, since it's funded by illegal means." I notice that everyone is staring at me. "What?"

"I don't think that's the best way to go." Laura says. "But we'll hit the book. There's supposed to be something in there." Perry nods with a frown on her face. "In the meantime, I think I saw some mold behind the totals, you could-"

"Okay." Perry stands up, setting the plate of sweets down and eagerly grabbing her cleaning supplies.

"Oh, wow." Mia whispers, watching Carmilla step forward with a cup of blood in her hand.

"And now for our daring daylight escape?" the vampire asks.

"And now for hitting the book." Laura tells her. "She might be traumatized, but she isn't wrong."

* * *

Laura and Carmilla sit at the desk, searching through the tome, while Mia and I sit on Laura's bed, Mia with my laptop on her lap and me looking through my book. Perry walks around us, cleaning everything in sight. She reaches between Carmilla and Laura, accidentally knocking the cup full of blood onto the pages.

"Ugh, goddammit." Carmilla says.

Perry pulls back in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean-" she apologizes but is cut off.

Laura takes a closer look at the book. "Is that…new stuff appearing on the book because you spilt blood on it?" She rolls her eyes. Mia and I stand and walk near them, wanting to get a look at well. "Right, of course it is."

"It's an entry from something called Lophiiformes." Carmilla reads. "'The light that devours. An ancient evil that demands'…I'm not sure about the symbol there…Trinity?"

I step closer and shake my head. "I can't remember it either but it looks like 'five virgins every twenty years."

"Shocker." Carmilla deadpans and continues reading. "Uh, 'once victims are marked, their world narrows to celebration'."

"It likes party girls." Laura concludes. "That's it! That's our thing! So, how do we stop it?"

"Uh," Carmilla releases a heavy sigh. "'old as the ocean's depths, the light that betrays all, blah, blah, blah, blah, draws the devoured to it and consumes…their minds, which increases the light and draws in more of the devoured'." She looks at Laura.

"When it says old as the ocean, it doesn't mean _from_ the ocean, would it?" I ask, thinking of the beings of the Old World that lie at the bottom of the ocean and the stories I've heard about them.

Carmilla shrugs. "I don't know, why?"

"Just trust me when I say it wouldn't be good."

"So," Laura says. "it's absorbing their minds and using the energy to draw more people in. And if Ell is reaching out to us then…"

"They're conscious in there." Carmilla finishes.

"God, this just gets creepier and creepier."

"Word." We hear, and turn around to see LaFontaine leaning against the wardrobe. We push ourselves near Carmilla's bed to put space between us and them. "Hey. Why are we all freaking out?" They ask.

Perry rushes forwards and wraps her arms around them. "Oh, you're back! You're back! You're alright."

"What do you mean I'm back? I didn't go anywhere." They look at our faces. "Did I…go somewhere?" They notice Mia. "You're new."

We all ask LaFontaine what they remember about their time away. Perry stays standing near them, Mia and I sat on Laura's bed while the blonde sat on Carmilla's, the vampire sitting near her on the computer chair. "There's just nothing. I remember being here, talking to you, and then I was in the corner like no time had passed."

Perry keeps one hand in theirs and the other against their arm. "Well, it was more than just today. We didn't think you'd come back." She looks at Laura. "That other girl, Elsie- she didn't come back."

"They really took me." LaFontaine says. "If they did, those things are in my brain. How long do I have?" They ask only to be met with silence. "Great. So, what do we know?" They were once again met with silence and turned to Perry. "Please tell me you didn't waste an entire day making brownies."

"No, no!" Laura tells them. "We found it. It's this devouring light thing called Loopiformes."

"Lophiiformes." Carmilla corrects her.

"And it looks like the Dean sacrifices five girls to it every twenty years."

"Wow, so much for the university's progressive policies on feminism, huh?" They chuckle with a slightly blank look in their eyes. "So, uh, why would the Dean do that?"

"Well, why does anyone start a cult? Wealth. Power. Eternal youth. To get back at people you knew in high school." She brushes the hair out of her eyes.

"So, uh, is there anything in book that might…?"

"No, it's just…it's more the all-hail-and-cower-muling-worms vein."

"Okay." Perry says. "So maybe we don't have to go with the book, but," LaFontaine's phone beeps. "ancient evil brain parasites, yes, so maybe they don't like, um aspirin or cough syrup-"

LaFontaine pulls their phone out and looks at it. "My phone is almost dead. What's this?" They click on a recording.

~ _I didn't see anything when they took me but now I'm in this little room. It's dark and it smells like limestone and water like a cave…~_

 _~I don't know what she's bitching about, I mean we're fine.~_ We hear Will's voice. _~The third one went so fast we didn't need to collect her again. This one replaced the airhead, so we just need to score one more for the ritual for the new moon. It'll be cake. Ugh, dammit! This one's fainted. Did you forget to water them again? Good news, smarty pants. The Dean will see you now.~_

 _~Oh, that's okay. I know she's busy~_ we hear the sound of LaFontaine being hit and the recording ends.

"Did you record your own kidnapping?" Laura asks.

LaFontaine shrugs. "Maybe."

"Incompetent idiots." Carmilla grumbles, making us look at her. "No, not you guys. My mother's minions. Who lets a kidnapping victim get in with a recording device?! That's just…" she stops when Laura elbows her. "Uh, by which I mean, _well done_ , you." She points at LaFontaine, making them smile.

"You did amazing. They have three girls down there and they're all still alive." Laura says.

"Yeah, but we still don't know where _there_ is or how to deal with my mother, let alone some ancient, unspeakable evil. So we're still utterly screwed."

"But there's a ritual right, so maybe we just need to stop them from taking any more girls until…what did Will say? The new moon. We just have to last until Friday." She nods. "Which is also when my Lit paper is due."

"Well, hey!" Carmilla lightly hits Laura's shoulder. "If we get sucked into an underground evil, you deadline will be moved."

"I can always just put your grade in as an A Laura." I say. "Or at least a B."

"Thanks, Trinity, but we've talked about this before. While hacking may be handy, using it to cheat is wrong."

"She's right." Mia nods.

"I just don't understand how you can still be worried about student work ethics in a time like this." I look at Mia. "Is it a human thing?"

Laura snorts. "Thanks, but I'm good. Hey, I gotta say, all things considered, you're taking this really well."

"Yeah." They say losing focus for a moment before coming back in. "It really doesn't seem to be that scary. It's probably a bad sign, right?" They space out again.

"Oh, no." Perry says. "No, no, no, no." She grabs LaFontaine's face. "No,you…you can't be going yet." She looks at Laura. "The others? They didn't go this fast."

"Maybe its cause the ritual's so close. That might amp up the little wormy dudes" they place a finger against their head. "in my brain right up." They gasps. "Snacks!" They grab some of Laura's cookies and begin eating, nodding their head to a beat only they can eat.

"That won't be distracting." Carmilla says sarcastically, while we look on in worry.

"Um, it's okay." Perry gently grabs her friend. "I'll…I'll stay with her and make sure she's okay." LaFontaine continues to dance. "She's my best friend. Okay, come on, honey. Let's go." She leads them out the room. "We'll, uh, we'll find you some place to go dancing."

Mia and I stand up. "We'll see what more we can find on Lophiiformes." I say, grabbing my book and laptop. "We'll let you know if we find anything."

"Bye." Mia waves.


	14. Dilemma

Laura turns on her camera, preparing for a video while Perry and Mia whittle stakes. Carmilla sits next to Perry on her bed, casually sipping at a grape soda. Mia sits near a pile of stakes on Laura's bed with LaFontaine lying behind her, hands bound behind their back. I sit near a map of the campus and continue flipping through the pages of my book; trying to commit the spells to my memory.

"Welcome to midterm week at Silas." Laura says. "Students are scrambling for their exams. The stage is being built for the big party…"

"Party…" LaFontaine sings with a smile on their face.

"And in an underground cavern who-know-where, a horrific sacrifice is being prepared. That's the _bad_ news." She says. "The _good_ news is that we haven't heard anything about any other girls going missing, and with LaFontaine still hogtied and headbanging, the vamps are still two shy of their magic number. Even more awesome than that, is that we have totally researched up some mystical vamp-killing, evil-ending sword that is gonna level this tilt-a-whirl of a playing field." She turns to Carmilla. "You're gonna go out and grab that soon, yeah?"

"Soon." Carmilla tells her.

A shiver runs up my spine at the thought of the blade, and I study the text in front of me harder.

"Good." Laura says. "I will feel a lot better when we are all together and heavily armed." She sighs. "I wish JP was here, but someone," she glances at LaFontaine. "seems to have misplaced our non-resident librarian." Suddenly Laura hisses and grabs her head in pain. "Ahh."

Carmilla looks at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. That necklace did a number on me." She looks at Carmilla. "I feel like I had a whole other brain crammed into my skull."

"That…that'll pass."

Her hand falls down to her neck. "Ugh. That is not helping either." Her hand plops down in her lap. "But I think it's also this sit tight plan. I mean; what if the vamps just take two more tonight and make with the sacrifice anyway?"

Carmilla shakes her head. "Laura, this plan keeps you safe. It keeps your _friends_ here safe. That's all we can do." Laura looks at her before a spark shines in her eyes. "Laura…" Carmilla says warningly.

"You're right; it's all _we_ can do, but what if there were more of us? Remember when I first put the videos up online and all those people that I'd never even met just wanted to help?" She says, not knowing that I embedded her videos into multiple emails when I first uploaded them for her. "There is a whole campus full of people out there and what do you bet they don't want some vampire cult kidnapping their friends any more than we do?"

"Laura-"

"With that many people, we can search every basement and cave until we find them. It's…perfect!" She turns to Carmilla with a look of excitement on her face.

"Laura, that's…" Carmilla tries to interrupt but the blonde continues on.

"I will go get the troops rallied, and you go get the sword, okay?" She smiles. "Your mom and her loopy demon light thingy aren't even gonna know what hit 'em." She kisses Carmilla on the cheek and runs out of the room.

Perry looks at Carmilla, who remains sitting on the bed. "Don't you have a sword to go get?"

My grip on the book tightens at the thought of the sword. I couldn't reveal the secret of my people. Myself sure, but I would never place the others in danger.

* * *

Perry sits near LaFontaine, running her fingers through their hair and Mia sits on Carmilla's empty bed, toying with the stake in her hands. I remain in my initial spot, stuck in my warring thoughts between the safety of my people and the safety of this school. A hand on my knee causes me to look up. Mia looks at me with worried eyes and mouths the words 'are you okay?'. I attempt a smile and shake my head, signaling that I do not wish to discuss it right now.

Laura holds an icepack to her head. "Yeah. That could've gone better. Ugh." She groans. "So, I got up on the big party stage and I explained to the assembled crowd that the dean of students was a vampire who planned on sacrificing five of their classmates to some ancient brain devouring hungry light, and that it was time for all of Silas to rally together…and then, unfortunately, I was hit in the head with a tomato." She puts the icepack down. "Turns out Danny really has not gotten over…things. But, before the Summer Society could pummel me with more various fruits, the Zetas showed up. Turns out Will and Kirsch are missing and the last place anyone saw them was headed to this dorm. So, the only reason I sit before you now, untarred and unfeathered, is because they couldn't agree on who had a better case of using me as a human piñata. And like all of their arguments, it quickly escalated into a free-for-all, with paintballs and quarterstaff combat and no concern for the destruction of property. So, I snuck to safety when they set the party stage on fire."

"I wanna go to the party…" LaFontaine mutters.

Laura continues on. "So much for my big plan. The campus is a war zone and I don't know what could've happened to Kirsch and…I don' know what to do about LaFontaine or Betty and…Carmilla's still gone and I'm starting to get worried and-" Suddenly her computer pings. "And apparently my video cache is full from a giant raw file from…" She looks closer. "Wednesday. But that should just be…"

We watch in shock as a video of 'Laura' pops up. _"Hello, sweetheart. I thought it was time we had a little talk."_

* * *

Evening has arrived and we're all still stuck in our thoughts after learning of Carmilla's betrayal.

"It's time." LaFontaine mutters. "It's time for the party. I wanna go to the party."

"I know, sweet. Shhh." Perry pats their leg before continue to pack the stakes she and Mia made into a bag. Suddenly the door opens and Carmilla walks in. Perry shoots up from her seat on the bed and hold out a stake. "Not one more step, bloodsucker."

Carmilla looks at her in shock before looking at Laura, holding out her hands. "What is this?"

Laura plays the video on her computer. _"So, what's it to be? Shall we take the prom king here and leave you and the little moppet alone?"_ She fast forwards.

" _Deal."_ Carmilla says.

" _Excellent."_

Laura stops the recording. "Were you even gonna tell me?" She asks. "About JP? About Kirsch? About the fact that she _possessed_ me and used me to hurt my friends or was is just gonna be 'sorry babe, no sword, no rescue. That just the way the world is?'"

Carmilla shakes her head. "Laura, that's not-"

"I won't let you take her." Perry tells her.

"Laura, she promised to leave us alone." Carmilla tells her.

"Yeah, just so long as you let her kill my friends." Laura shakes her head. "Y'know, it's not the sword. The sword would kill you and I get that. It's that you just gave up. After everything, you didn't even try."

"Laura, that's not-"

"Go away, Carmilla. Go run and hide." She turns away. "We're done."

Carmilla looks at her one last time before leaving.

* * *

Laura busies herself prepping for another video while Perry comforts LaFontaine, whispering quiet words to them.

Mia and I sit on Carmilla's bed. "Are you okay?" Mia whispers.

I tear my gaze away from the door and meet her eyes. "I should go after her."

Mia's brows furrow. "Why? Why do you want to go after her? It's not like you're the best of friends, I mean she betrayed Laura, she betrayed all of us."

"And I will be doing the same if I don't go after her." I close my eyes and sigh. "I can't explain it all right now, but I _need_ to find Carmilla. It's important."

Mia sighs and rests her forehead against mine. "I believe you." After a moment she speaks again. "Just be sure to come back and make sure you stay safe. If you're gonna be in the sky again, I don't want you getting caught by anyone."

"I'll be safe. I promise."

Mia presses a chaste kiss against my lips. "Go. I'll cover for you."

I nod before standing up and walking out the room. I hear Mia make up an explanation to Laura and Perry as I enter my room and close the door behind me. I walk over the window and open it before shifting into my fairy form and flying out and into the sky.

* * *

It doesn't take me long before I spot a lone figure standing on a roof, facing the starry night. I land behind Carmilla and shift back into my human form. "Are you just going to stay up here?" I ask, surprising the vampire.

Carmilla looks at me. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to fight with the others?"

"Yes, but we both know that they're going to need more help." I tell her. Carmilla turns away and returns to gazing at the stare. I walk up beside her. "I understand the decision you made. To be honest I would've made the same one. I'd like to believe that I would've fought more or found another way but…if Mia was in the same position I wouldn't have hesitated. I place her safety above those of my friends, just like you place Laura's above us. So I understand the decision you made when faced with when offered Laura's life in exchange for the lives of others." I look down. "But that is not all that I have come to tell you…I too have betrayed my friends." I reveal, causing Carmilla to look at me. "The Blade of Hastur…it is a weapon that I have heard from before. It was deemed too powerful and destructive and therefor sealed away. But it was sealed beneath the sea with great magic by the fae and only a member of the royal family will be able to release it."

"So, we wouldn't have been able to get the sword anyway." Carmilla says. "Why not just tell everyone when that in the first place?"

"Carmilla…you will not be able to retrieve the sword without _me_."

"…but you just said only a member of the royal family can break the spell; that would mean-"

"The fae are in hiding. Not many know that we still exist and if so, then very few. It is one thing to reveal myself, but if I were to reveal my status…my Grandmother is Queen of the Water Fae and I am a princess. If I were to make that known, I would be announcing that my people are alive and well. Not only would that be considered treason, but I will also be placing them and others in danger. The only one who knows of my lineage is Mia, and her being my Mate makes her exempt from the law. You have no idea the position revealing this information puts me in. If anyone were to find out…" I trail off. "But I am doing this, not just for myself, but for Mia. Though piece of my being is screaming at me to just take her away and get her to safety, I remain here; ready to fight with her and my friends. For her."

After a minute, Carmilla speaks up. "No one will find out about you. Your secret is safe with me."

I look at her. "Thank you. Will you come back with me? I know Laura may not be in the mood to see you but it will take both of us to get the sword. I'm not my grandmother; I don't know how long I'll be able to hold the spell."

Carmilla nods. "Let's go."

* * *

We return to the dorm room only to find it empty. Carmilla plays a video, sitting open on Laura's screen. As it progresses she sits down and rests her fingers at her temples as we watch the group depart and go to stop the sacrifice. My heart clenches at the thought of Mia in danger without me there to protect her.

"Godddamnit." The vampire curses. "Of all the imbecilic, idiot, suicidal…you just had to go and get yourself eaten. Oh god, you're somewhere getting eaten."

"Carmilla, we _need_ to go get that sword." I urge, wanting to find my mate as quickly as possible. "It's the only way. "

Danny bursts into the room. "Where the hell is Laura because this isn't funny."

"What?" Carmilla asks.

"I just got a text." She holds up her phone. "'Trapped in basement of old chapel. Come quick. Bring stakes.'"

Carmilla turns away and runs a hand through her hair. "The Dudley Chapel. The Lustig Building!" She stand up, walking towards Danny. "They're under the Lustig Building!"

"You're being serious? This isn't a joke?"

"Only the part that's happening right now, Xena." She says. "Okay. Get down there, rustle up you Brobdingnagian sorority sisters a-and get to the Lustig." She shakes her head. "Hell, even tell the Zetas that's where the missing bros are. Let's go Trinity." I follow behind Carmilla as we begin to leave the room.

"And where are you two going?" Danny asks.

Carmilla turns around. "To do something really stupid." She looks at the camera.

Danny follows her gaze. "Is that thing still on?"

"Yeah, I think we're supposed to be filming our soppy heartfelt goodbyes or something."

"Screw that."

"Good call. See you at the violence." Carmilla jerks her head towards the hall and I follow after her.


	15. Gathering

"This is where it will be." I say. "After I say the spell, a piece of the cliff will reveal a cave. You must go in and retrieve the sword, and then we will make our way back up." Carmilla and I stand at the cliffs edge looking at the crashing waves below us. I notice the vampire clenching her fists tight, knuckles white. "Are you okay?"

"Just about to be submerged in the depths of the ocean. I'm actually looking forward to it." Carmilla says sarcastically.

I place my hand on her shoulder. "You won't be alone. I'll be right next to you. We'll get the sword and rescue our friends."

Carmilla sighs. "Let's just get this over with."

I remove my hand from her shoulder and hold it out. After a moment, Carmilla take my hand, squeezing it tight. We both take a deep breath before leaping off the cliff and into the waters below. We swim further and further down, keeping close to the cliff face. We finally come to a stop and I place a hand on the rock in front of me. I look at Carmilla and motion her to back away before shifting into my fairy form. After spending so much time in my human form, to finally be able to return to my true form and take in the elements around my is a great relief.

I place my hand on the rock and begin chanting. I feel the power begin to build within me and my chest tightens. My breathing picks up as I continue to chant. The cliff begins to shift and pull away at the sides, revealing the opening to the cave. A pathway leads to the middle of the cave where the Sword of Hastur lies in the middle, carefully wrapped in cloth. Carmilla swims towards the path, rising out of the water and walking into the cave. She carefully approaches the sword before picking it up. She looks back at me and makes her way out of the cave. I stop chanting and let the wall close. I swim back to the surface with the vampire.

"We need to get back to the school." Carmilla says, treading in the water.

I nod. "Get back to cliff and I'll meet you there." Carmilla disappears in a puff of black smoke and I rise out of the water, flying towards the top of the cliff. I see the soaked vampire waiting for me. "Let's go."

* * *

Once we arrive back at the school, Carmilla and I race across the campus and to the Lustig building. She leads me through the basement and into a series of caves. Before we enter the room, I pulse some power into my ring and my sword appears. I grip it tightly in my hand.

Carmilla looks at me. "Ready for the violence?"

"When I thought of college, I pictured that my experience would be studying, and going to parties, do things normal humans do." I gesture to the sword in her hand with mine. "I did not think it would include me following my friends into battle."

"That's what you get for choosing Silas." Carmilla drawls. "Thinking about transferring if we live through this?"

I shake my head and my lips quirk up. "Not a chance." We enter the room and just in time to see the Summer Society and Zeta's, Laura and our friends walking towards a bright light shining from a chasm. Carmilla's eyes widen and she shifts into a large black panther. She rushes forward, grabbing Laura by the scruff of her neck and dragging her away from the edge. I spot Mia walking forward and quickly pull her back, guiding her towards wall.

"Mia." I call, looking into her glazed over eyes. "Mia!"

She blinks at me. "Trinity?"

I nod. "I'm here." Suddenly I hear a scream and turn towards the sound. The Dean looks at Carmilla, who stands in front of Laura, having shifted out of her animal form, with rage in her eyes before swarming towards her in a cloud of shadows. I look at Mia. "I need you to stay safe. Keep out of the way." I press a kiss to her lips and back away. Everyone snaps out of the trance and move out of the way as the Dean attacks. Other vampires attempt to help the Dean but I quickly begin to cut them down. I strike down another vampire and turn around only to feel a pain in my abdomen. I look down and see an iron blade. I look up and meet the Dean's eyes.

She sneers at me. "It's been a while since I've seen one of your kind." She twists the blade. "Glad to know this trick still works." She pulls the blade out and returns to fight with Carmilla.

I drop my sword and stumble backwards into a wall, sliding down as I hold my hands to my bleeding wound. Everything has slowed down. A loud ringing sounds in my ears. I vaguely feel someone's hands on my face and the sound of my name being called. I look up through my blurring vision and see Mia.

"Please stay with me." Mia cries. "Trinity, please."

I try to say something…try to comfort her but only cough, the taste of blood strong in my mouth. I weakly reach up a pale hand and cup her face. Mouthing the words I never got to say to her. _'I…love…'_. My vision blackens and I can feel myself shrinking into my natural form. I didn't get to tell her. I didn't get to say goodbye to my family and friends. So many things that I'll never get to do. My body feels heavy and before I slip into oblivion I hear one last thing.

"TRINITY!"


	16. Aftermath

Mia races towards the dorm with the tiny life carefully cradled in her hands. She reaches Trinity's room and thanks the heavens that the door is unlocked. Bursting in, she carefully places Trinity down on a pillow and drops to her knees, searching underneath the girls' bed. She spots the water skin and snatches it out. She frantically looks for something to hold the water and sees a fishbowl with a plant inside. She picks it up and rushes to the bathroom, dumping the contents into the sink before hurrying back to the bed.

She opens the water skin. "Please work." She prays and fills the bowl with the liquid. She carefully picks Trinity up and places her inside. "Come on." She says, seeing no change in the grey body of her mate. "Please." After a moment Trinity's hand twitches, making Mia sigh in relief. "You're still here." She says with tears in her eyes. "You're still here."

* * *

 

The battered students, plus the rescued missing girls, sit crowded in Laura's room. Mia sits on the bed with a fishbowl in her lap, filled with water and a floating creature. Danny makes sure that the girl is okay before taking a seat at the computer desk and looking into the camera.

"So," the tall redhead starts. "Laura's kinda having a rough time right now. So…" She turns to Perry, who steps forward.

"So, Laura and I followed LaFontaine across campus to the Lustig building and then down through the basement into a series of caves." She explains.

"I still cannot believe you used me as a human homing beacon." LaFontaine speaks up, blood running from the cuts on their face.

"I know, but just…we were getting desperate and then-"

"No, no, no, no." They place a hand on her back. "That was hardcore. We do not apologize for the hardcore."

Perry smiles at them. "I missed you, weirdo."

They smile back, fondly. "Control freak."

Perry turns back to the camera. "Um, right, so…then, uh, everyone was there. Um, the vampires, the Dean, uh, Kirsch and all the rest, and they were standing at the lip of this enormous chasm with their backs to us, so we rushed them. Which was a bad idea." Her face falls before brightening. "But I did manage to stake that one guy. Will?" She smiles but it falls when she to Kirsch. "Oh." She pats him on the shoulder, minding the makeshift sling. "Sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay." He assures her. "I mean, he kinda had it coming."

Perry goes back to explaining. "But then the rest of the vampires caught us and they threw Laura and I in an old broom closet to eat later."

Danny turns to the camera. "You know the next part. They forgot to take away Laura's phone, which apparently has really great reception. So, I get a text, and, with…a little convincing, I rustle up the cavalry. Uh, a group of sisters, forty odd Zetas, armed with the traditional tridents and salted herring. And, so, we free Laura and Perry and we rush the vampire line. And we totally had them on the ropes when this rumbling started. And from the bottom of the pit, you could see this light rising. A-and it was like…"

"Like the sun coming up underground," Laura says from her spot on the bed. "and you're transfixed by the brightness. Everybody started walking towards it 'cause what can you do but give yourself over to this light? Which was the moment this huge cat grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and dragged me away from the edge. And then it shrank and shifted and there was Carmilla…with a sword. A sword like a hollow in reality, eating light."

Mia speaks up never taking her gaze away from the fishbowl. "Trinity pulled me away and snapped me out of it. She wanted me to stay safe while she fought. She was going through vampires like they were nothing."

"And when the Dean saw Carmilla, she screamed and came at us in this swarm of shadows like crows scratching and clawing. And they fought like that until the Dean transformed into a woman again and…"

"And she stabbed Trinity." Mia says, reaching her hand into the bowl and stroking her tiny grey face.

Danny nods solemnly. "Yeah, when Carmilla saw what happened to Trinity, she decked the Dean in the face with the sword hilt and she fell into the pit."

"But it was too late." Laura says. "The light was everywhere. You could see these figures in it, reaching out for you. And I think Ell was…was maybe reaching out for Carmilla and…Carmilla was crying 'cause in all this time she'd never been able to see her. But then Carmilla turned to me and said, 'y'know, I really am starting to hate this heroic vampire crap'." She imitates Carmilla and the group shares a brief laugh. "And then she leapt. Drove the sword right into the heart of the light and the light shook and sputtered like it was alive and the ghosts screamed. And they all fell together into the darkness."

LaFontaine turns to the camera. "Once the light was out, I guess the brain parasites died because everyone seemed to wake up, more or less."

"I was arriving at the wine and cheese and that's it." Natalie says. "I don't even remember if I got any wine."

"I was on a campus tour." Betty says. "I didn't even wanna go to this school."

"But we were all still stuck in an…an almost completely dark underground cavern with a gang of vampires, well the one's Trinity didn't get the chance to kill. It wasn't totally dark, because all over the walls and um, in the air were these beautiful glowing puffballs, courtesy of the alchemy club."

Kirsch nods. "Yeah, it was like having a bar fight in black light. And then this other vamp tried to break my arm and," He smiles at Danny. "Psycho Society here saved my bacon."

"That was accidental." Danny says.

"Hey, even if, you save a Zeta's life you become an honorary Zeta. You get a trident and everything. And, uh, you know, it'd be kinda cool if you would…" He trails off. "When the chips are down, you're kinda like a bro. Um, and I could sorta use one."

"Well, finally, all the vampires surrendered." Perry continues. "Except for Carmilla's mom, who was fifty feet down the cliff face clinging on by her fingernails."

"Oh, and she was doing the whole 'you fools, you don't know what you've _done_ , you'll regret this, zombies will eat your liver', blah, blah, blah, blah." Danny says.

"Yeah, and then Laura's like, 'hey, sorry, the students of Silas University would like a new dean because A: you're a callous, evil witch…" Kirsch imitates her, making a few of the others smile. "'Yep. That one's it. A'. And then Laura goes and pushes this rock that's been teetering on the edge and _bam_. Done with the Dean."

"Even better than that, now that the ancient demonic brain lantern is off, people are finally coming around, realizing they probably should have been upset about going to a school that serves _eyeballs_ in the cafeteria, has safety protocols for escaped cacodemons, and where mortal combat is a prerequisite for tenure." LaFontaine smiles. "The administration is finally gonna have to listen to my long, _long_ list of health…" They see the look Perry sends them and stops talking. "Yeah. Sorry, Laura…Mia." They apologize, remembering that not everyone is happy with the end of their journey.

"It's okay." Laura says.

"Laura, you did it." Perry tells her. "You saved Betty. You saved almost everyone."

"Yeah. Almost everyone."


	17. Aftershocks

My eyes tiredly blink open and I'm greeted by bright light. I groan as I snap my eyes shut, giving myself some time to adjust to the light.

"Trinity?"

"What…" I trail off as I open my eyes, seeing Mia's worried face above me. "How am I…the last thing I remember-"

"The Dean hurt you, it was really bad and I thought…" She sighs. "But I remembered the water that you grandmother gave you and that's what you're floating in right now."

It was just then that I realized that I was inside a fish bowl. "Oh." I right myself and with Mia's help, get out of the bowl. Once she places me down, I shift to my human form. The moment I'm on my feet, I'm nearly tackled by Mia, who wraps her arms around me.

"Please never scare me like that again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She says.

Memories begin to flash in my mind. "You saved me."

She pulls away to look me in the eyes. "You were hurt and I didn't know what to do, but then I remembered the water skin. At first, I didn't know if it would work. You got a little a better, but you wouldn't wake up."

"Thank you for saving me," I told her. "What happened?"

Mia's face falls and she takes my hands, leading me to the bed and sitting down. She takes a deep breath. "After you were…stabbed," she choked out. "by the Dean, she went back to fighting Carmilla. When Carmilla saw what had happened to you, she knocked the Dean into the pit before she…before she jumped in and killed the light." She looks at me with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry, Trinity. Carmilla's gone."

"Oh," I whisper in shock. Carmilla may not have always been the most welcoming but I did consider her to be a friend and comrade. "Laura must be heartbroken."

Mia nods. "It's been a rough week."

I look at her. "Week?" It couldn't have possibly been that long, could it?

"Yeah. That's how long you've been asleep." She tells me. "I didn't know if you were ever gonna wake up." She takes my hand, squeezing tightly. "You don't know how relieved I am. I came so close to losing you and I never got the chance to-" She cuts herself off.

"Mia?"

Her chocolate eyes meet mine. "I never got the chance to tell you that I love you; and that I am _so_ , so happy that you're my mate. I know neither of us is sure what will happen because I'm human, but as long as we're together I know that everything will be okay."

"I love you too," I tell her, smiling through my tears. "So much."

Mia pulls me in and out lips meet in deeply passionate, yet sweet kiss. As I continue to bask in the love of my mate, we are interrupted by the room shaking and a rumbling noise outside. I break the kiss and look around. "What was that?"

"Oh, we've been getting aftershocks all week ever since we stopped the sacrifice." We hear the sound of rushing feet outside the dorm. "What's going on?" We stand up and Mia opens the door just in time to see Perry pass us to knock on Laura's door.

I look down the hallway and my eyes bulge at the sight of an unconscious Carmilla in Danny's arms.

"Oh my God." Mia breathes.

Danny looks at me. "I see you're awake." She says, struggling a little with Carmilla.

Perry opens Laura's door. "Hey, Laura." She walks in. "Um, so, something happened, and, um, I just wanted to come prepare you so that you wouldn't freak out. So Kirsch and some of his Zeta bros were, um, throwing cherry bombs into the big pit under the Lustig; and, um, they found, um…"

Danny brings Carmilla into the room, Mia and I following behind her. "Okay, sorry, Easy Bit, she's heavier than she looks." She lays Carmilla on Laura's bed.

"Carm!" Laura jumps out of her chair and rushes towards her.

"Okay." Danny backs away. "So, we think she's…I mean, she seems dead, but she's a vampire, right?"

"Well, blood! She needs blood!" Laura says, grabbing the 'milk' container and carefully feeding it to Carmilla. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead."

Carmilla's head bobs as she struggles to sit up, drinking more of the blood. Laura takes away the container after a few moments and Carmilla pushes herself into a sitting position. She looks around the room and sighs. "Whoa, that was a kick."

Laura wraps her arms around the girl for a long moment before pulling away. "Hey."

"Hey."

Seeing that we should probably leave the two to talk, Perry sends a look to the rest of us and we make our way out the room. Just when I'm about to enter my room an idea strikes me. "Perry," I call. The redhead turns to look at me. "Is there a chance that you have any brownie ingredients I can use? I want to make a special recipe to celebrate stopping the Dean and Carmilla being alive."

"Of course." She nods. "Shall I drop them off here or leave them in the kitchen for you?"

"The kitchen will be fine, thank you, Perry."

"You're welcome, Trinity."

We say our goodbyes and I open the door, allowing Mia in before following and closing the door behind me.

"Special recipe?" Mia asks, raising a curious eyebrow. "I don't think Perry would approve of you making hash brownies. There's enough of those going around at parties."

"Hash?"

"Y'know…" she trails off after seeing the blank look on my face. "weed, pot, cannabis?"

"Cannabis? Is that why those brownies tasted funny? They were made with herbs in them?"

Mia's eyes widen. "You had some?"

"I had several. I couldn't place what that flavor was. They didn't taste very good."

She looks at me in pity. "Oh my gosh, you must've been so high."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Really?" She asks. "You didn't feel anything after you ate the brownies."

I shrug. "I felt fine; I just didn't like the taste."

Mia steps forward, cupping my cheek in her hand. "Sweetie, the reason those brownies are around at parties is because when you eat some of it, it has an effect on you. It can make you feel good. Some use it for medicine and some use it for fun."

"Oh."

She brushes my hair behind my ear and drops her hand. "Yeah 'oh'. You really didn't feel anything?" I shake my head. "I guess some things don't affect you like they do humans." She tilts her head. "So what's so 'special' about this recipe then?"

I smile. "Oh, I put fairy dust in it."

Mia stares at me blankly. "…fairy dust?"

I nod my head. "Mmhmm."

"You have fairy dust."

"Yes."

"Like Tinkerbell?"

"No!" I say immediately, and maybe a bit too harshly, remembering that ridiculous story.

Mia rocks back on her heels. "I'm sensing I hit a nerve."

"Fairy dust does not make you _fly_ ," I tell her. "That's just silly."

"Then what does it do?"

"It depends on the element it's from."

"What do you mean?"

"The dust affects you differently depending on the type of Fae. Because my main source of power is water, dust from me will make you confident and creative." I explain. "It doesn't really take much, and it's not something you use excessively."

"What happens if you use too much of it?"

"Then it starts to affect you more a like a drug. It's not addictive but you will become pretty useless."

"And you want to put this in the brownies?"

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

* * *

I finish stirring the brownie mix with a sigh of relief. "Okay, time for the secret ingredient."

Mia kicks her legs back and forth from her seat on a nearby counter but perks up at the words.

I hold my hand up to my eye and begin to concentrate, pulling on power from within myself. After a moment I rub my fingers together. If one were to walk in on us right now, it would look like I was sprinkling glitter into a bowl. They'd completely miss what was actually going on.

Mia slides off the counter, transfixed by the spectacle in front of her. It looked as if the remains of crushed diamonds falling from Trinity's fingers. "That's amazing." She whispered in awe.

I shrug, unaffected by a sight that I had grown up seeing. "It's just a little dust."

Mia shakes her head. " _You're_ amazing."

I look at her. "Mia, it's just a little…" The look in her dark eyes takes my breath away.

Mia steps closer behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You're amazing." She says, before sealing our lips in a kiss.

My moving fingers stutter to a stop and I turn in her embrace. Only when oxygen becomes necessary do we pull away. I beam at her. "I really like doing that."

"Well, you can do it all you want if you like. I won't complain."

I look between her and the mixing bowl. "Can I put the brownies in first? I don't want to leave it out and I need to clean the bowl to wash away the dust. I don't think it would be a good idea if someone were to get into it. But I really want to continue this." I hastily add.

Mia smiles at me. "Go ahead." She steps back. "I'm not going anywhere."

I nod rapidly before dealing with the brownies and mess as quickly as possible. Mia helps with the cleaning, smirking at the blush she sees on my face when our hands collide.

* * *

The timer of the oven goes off and I barely pull away from Mia with swollen lips. "I should get those," I mumble between kisses. "I don't want them to burn."

"Absolutely," Mia says, kissing me again. "I'm excited to try them." She kisses me one more time before letting me attend to the brownies.

I set the brownies down pull off the oven mitts. "I hope these are as good as my mother's."

"Smells good." Mia smiles. "I can't wait for them to cool."

I nod at her words and go over to the since, gathering a bit of water in my hands before quickly walking back to the brownies.

"Trinity…" Mia trails off with wide eyes at the sight of her girlfriend blowing the water in her hands towards the brownies. Only to see that what had been water is now a gust of frost falling among the desert.

I look at Mia with a smile, gesturing toward the now cool brownies. "I believe the French say _bon appetit_."

"Don't mind if I do." Mia steps forward lifts a brownie to her mouth but before she can take a bite the room shakes and we hear the sounds of strange noises. She sets the brownie down and looks around. "What was that?" Suddenly, the sound of an alarm blares through the room. "That's the Town Hall alarm."

An uncomfortable feeling settles in my stomach. "We have to get to the others."


End file.
